Sailor Cosmos 1era Tempo
by EternalMoonDark
Summary: La verdad de una persona es diferente a la que se ve, con ayuda de una persona ambas lucharán para que él bien prevalezca y poder salvar a las personas que aman.
1. Capítulo 1 Arco: Estrellas

Pov. Normal.

 _Ha pasado meses desde la batalla contra Galaxia de que el bien esta restaurado en la tierra las chicas estaban en paz por fin podrían cumplir sus sueños, sus sueños tan deseados, Darién le dieron una segunda beca para renovar su viaje a EE.UU por lo que el aceptó gustoso yéndose a las pocas semanas de que le llegó esa oferta._

 **En la habitación de Serena**

—Por fin hay un poco de paz en la tierra, después de arduos años luchando, sin descanso alguno... Por fin - _la rubia suspiró con un pequeña sonrisa que, no duró mucho mientras cepillaba su cabello lentamente_ \- no debería hacerme ilusiones de estar tranquila - _bufo un poco_ \- esta paz no durara por mucho tiempo... Como siempre a pasado, desde que me convertí en Sailor, más en esa Sailor...

 _Serena dejó él cepillo en su tocador, para poder observar su broche de Eternal totalmente destrozado, que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y soltó un bufido triste._

—Cariño baja a la sala, te están esperando - _hablo su madre de repente desde él otro lado de la puerta, por lo que Serena aparto la mirada de su broche_ \- ¿me escuchaste, estas ahí dentro hija?

—Si aquí estoy mamá - _se apresuró a contestarle_ \- ¿quién me busca mamá?

—Es la señorita Sakura, esta en la sala.

—De acuerdo - _sonrió levemente_ \- en unos momentos ya bajo mamá.

—Si cariño, sólo no tardes.

—No mamá, no tardare en bajar _-volvió a suspirar escuchando a su madre alejarse de la habitación-_ quiero en mi vida algo de paz y tranquilidad... Sólo espero que él enemigo que nos enfrentaremos ahora, no sea tan poderoso.

 _Después de unos minutos de terminar de arreglarse, tomo su broche acariciándolo suavemente, para después guardarlo en un cajón escondido de su mueble y una vez hecho, bajo a la sala donde se encontró a Sakura una bella chica de cabello castaño._

—¡Hola Serena! pensé que tardarías más tiempo en bajar _-habló mientras la abraza feliz, si que estaba feliz de verla_ \- ¿ya nos vamos?

—¡Hola Sakura! - _contesto de la misma manera y miró a Ikuko con una sonrisa tomando sus cosas del sillón-_ ya me voy mamá, nos vemos más tarde.

—Si hija, cuidate nos vemos hasta en la noche para cenar - _ordenó por lo que Serena asintió y salió de la casa, Ikuko soltó una leve risa-_ esa niña es un caso perdido.

 _Una vez afuera ambas platicaban sobre algunas cosas referente a la escuela o la vida cotidiana de la otra, hasta detenerse por unos momentos._

—Bueno... ¿Que haremos el día de hoy? - _pregunto curiosa mirando la bolsa de Sakura donde un pequeño león de peluche salió y sonrió_ \- hola Kero.

—Hola Serena, muy buenas tardes - _saludo con una gran sonrisa y la rubia le dio un dulce-_ gracias y respondiendo a tu pregunta, haremos lo mismo de siempre estudiar e investigar - _movió la mano de un lado a otro, quitándole la envoltura al dulce-_ ya sabes lo de siempre.

—Si, investigar y encontrar... Por cierto Serena - _sonrió con dulzura y la rubia le miro con curiosidad_ \- recuerdo el momento en que nos vimos en aquel lugar, en él cual no pensé que tu fueras una persona de gran poder.

—Pensé lo mismo contigo Sakura aunque... - _soltó una leve risa, pero en segundos su mirada se torno triste-_ Sakura... Tengo mucho miedo de esto, de perder otra vez a mis seres queridos, por eso no quiero que se enteren sobre él nuevo enemigo que está por llegar a la tierra... - _mordió su labio con mucha fuerza y ambos le miraron con preocupación_ \- me vi en la necesidad de bloquear los poderes de Rei, Michiru y Setsuna.

—Si te consuela lo que te diré, es que está muy bien lo que has hecho Serena _-la castaña la tomo del hombro suavemente tratando de darle ánimos_ \- aunque tarde o temprano les tendrás que decir todo esto ¿no es así?

—Si lo se... También tengo miedo de eso... De hablar con ellas cuando esto termine - _suspiro sintiendo ya mucho dolor en su labio, tomando la mano de Sakura_ \- pero no ahora, no quiero que ellas se metan en este asunto que es mío y sólo mío.

—Déjame recordarte algo Serena, que también es mi lucha _-le miro con seriedad-_ no te dejaré sola en ningún momento y lo sabes muy bien.

 _Serena asintió y miro él cielo con la mirada pensativa, apretó levemente la mano de Sakura._

—Gracias por apoyarme en estas decisiones egoístas - _Serena agradeció a la castaña._

—Egoístas no, tu estas tomando decisiones sabias.

—Gracias, ahora se que me toca protegerlos a todos... - _murmuró tan bajo, pero que no se evito que ambos la escucharon-_ no dejaré que les pase nada a ellas...

 _Sakura soltó su mano para darle un fuerte abrazo, Serena se recargo en ella cerrando sus ojos por breves momentos_.

—Te agradezco en serio, todo esto Sakura...

—No es nada, para eso estamos las mejores amigas.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2 Extremamente rara

_Tan solo ha pasado unos días desde la plática con Sakura y Serena sobre la decisión de la rubia, en esos días Serena tanto en la casa como en la escuela, siempre se le veía cansada la razón de su cansancio, era por que llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada por estar en investigaciones con la castaña y que ninguna de las dos podía dormir, esto les ocasionaba demasiados problemas en la escuela._

—Parece que volveré a sacar malas notas de nuevo... - _Mina se lamento mientras miraba sus tristes notas_ \- siempre lo he dicho que él estudio no es lo mío y nunca lo será...

—Yo te dije que estudiarás más Mina - _dijo Ami algo resignada viendo los puntos de su amiga y luego los suyos con pesar-_ pero tu no haces caso y sabes que esto es muy importante en tu futuro, tanto como chica normal y como Sailor.

—No me hables de eso ahora Ami... - _dijo aun más desanimada provocando la risa nerviosa de la peliazul-_ se supone que debes darme ánimos, no bajarme la moral.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención.

—Mejot déjala Ami sabes que es caso perdido, pero miren ya llegaron las chicas - _Rei señalo la puerta con una sonrisa y saludo feliz de verlas-_ ¡hola Haruka!

—Hola chicas y Gatita... - _sonrió callando un momento_ \- Acaso ¿ella no durmió bien? - _observo a Serena dormir tranquilamente en la mesa_ \- se ve que está disfrutando dormir ¿que no tuvo buena noche?

—Al parecer no la tuvo - _respondió Lita y movió a Serena suavemente sin tener respuestas_ \- se la a pasado así toda la mañana, hasta estuvo cabeceando en clase.

—Pero he de admitir - _respondió con ternura Hotaru-_ ella se ve tan tierna durmiendo.

—Será una broma pesada para despertarla, pero - _Michiru sonrió traviesa-_ vamos a despertarla aunque no se si sirva - _le susurro algo al oído y ella se levantó rápidamente_ \- que sorpresa, si funciono...

—¿Acaso ya llegó? - _dijo con rapidez la rubia, mirando a los lados confundida y sorprendida, pero bufo al no encontrar nada-_ creo que todavía no... Déjenme dormir un poco más, que todavía tengo sueño.

—¿que le susurraste Michiru? - _preguntó curiosa la peliverde._

—Nada sin importancia, solamente le susurré sobre el príncipe, que ya llegó del extranjero... - _Michiru mintió observando a Serena._

—Sera que extraña mucho a Darien... - _respondió Rei sintiendo un poco de lástima de la rubia, pero con curiosidad preguntó_ \- tienes muchas ojeras hoy Serena ¿acaso no dormiste verdad?

—No dormí nada, estuve haciendo algunas cosas Rei - _respondió con indiferencia y se volvió a recargar en la mesa para dormir_ \- por eso dejame dormir un poco más.

—Vean - _Rei señalo a la rubia-_ voy muy amable preguntado y ella indiferente me contestó- _exclamó muy molesta._

—Tranquila Rei - _dijo Lita bastante nerviosa sosteniéndola_ \- tiene mucho sueño él día de hoy, dejemos que duerma un poco más.

—Esto es muy raro... - _murmuro algo preocupada._

 _Mina había escuchado, tanto ella y Michiru observaron a Serena dormir tranquilamente ajena a que Rei estaba muy molesta, tratando de matar a la rubia._

 **Siglo xxx.**

 **En algún lugar del reino**.

 _Una peliplateada leía tranquilamente sentada en una roca, ajena a todo su alrededor, en su lado derecho se encontraba su cetro y sus zapatillas, mientras leía un libro negro con algunos bordes color dorado_.

—Serenity.

 _Serenity soltó una leve risa ante él llamado, cerro su libro y se levantó de aquella roca estirándose un poco, para observar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella._

—Tardaste un poco - _contestó Serenity colocándose las zapatillas._

—Tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la ciudad - _respondió con simpleza aquella chica, entregándole una bolsa amarilla_ \- y no podía dejarlos, además pase por las cosas que me pediste.

—Entiendo - _dijo Serenity abriendo la bolsa._

 **En el palacio.**

 _Rini caminaba por los pasillos del palacio mientras buscaba a su madre Serenity, ya agotada de buscar se acerco a Mars quien hablaba con los guardias de la entrada._

—Disculpa Mars - _la pelinegra volteo a verla curiosa_ \- ¿sabes donde esta mi mamá?

—No Pequeña Dama, no se donde esta - _contestó mirando a los lados y luego a la peliazul que acababa de llegar_ \- Mercury ¿sabes donde esta Serenity?

—No Mars - _contestó Mercury apenada-_ no se donde esta, mejor pregúntale a Endimion puede que el sepa donde está.

—Lo siento mucho Pequeña Dama, pero Mercury tampoco sabe - _Mars se excusó al ver el puchero de la pelirosa-_ ¿porque no le preguntas a tu padre? puede que el sepa donde este Serenity.

—Gracias Mars le preguntaré a papá _-Rini agradeció y salió del palacio hacia él bosque-_ aunque se que él tampoco sabrá... ¿donde estará mamá?

 _Camino durante un rato cuando se detuvo para poder descansar un poco, pero escuchó unas voces a los lejos y se acercó con sigilo, reconociendo la voz de su madre_.

—¿Entonces como lo haremos? esto se saldrá de control - _Rini rápidamente se escondió al escuchar esos murmullos_.

—No lo se Serenity - _la otra voz sonaba bastante preocupada-_ pero si no hacemos algo pronto, como dices se saldrá de control - _escuchó un suspiro por parte de su madre-_ el pasado estará en grave peligro.

—Lo se muy bien Sakura.

 _Rini frunció él ceño confundida, en ningún momento de su vida conoció a alguien con ese nombre, ni el pasado, ni el futuro, pero al parecer su madre la conocía a la perfección por como se hablan._

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3 Devuelta al pasado

_Mientras Rini seguía escuchando la conversación de su madre con la desconocida para ella, las mujeres parecían ajenas de su presencia o eso pensaba la pelirosa._

—Lo se muy bien Sakura, no me lo recuerdes... - _Serenity suspiro algo agotada y con fastidio_ \- siedo la reina de la tierra y de la Luna, debo de saberlo muy bien.

—Pero es más difícil todo esto para ti, tu acabas de despertar en él pasado lo que en verdad eres y seras... - _Sakura hablo suavemente, pero a la vez seria-_ esa fue una de las razones de que nos volvimos a reencontrar, tu y yo.

—Si Sakura, pero tenemos que encontrar la manera de ayudar a Serena y Sakura del pasado _-la peliplateadahizo una breve pausa, pero prosiguió cruzándose de brazos_ \- recuerda él enemigo es mas poderoso y lo único que quiere es mi cristal.

—Si, de hecho ningún enemigo quiere él cristal de plata, quieren él cristal supremo del cosmos por que es el que tiene más poder - _dijo seria comenzando a caminar de lado a lado_ \- ¿porque siempre van detrás de un insignificante cristal?

—Tranquila Sakura, en si él cristal de plata solo es una parte del cristal supremo, respondiendo a tu anterior no lo se - _movió su mano algo desinteresada y Sakura le miro de reojo dejando de dar vueltas-_ ellas ya lo saben, por eso enviare a la pequeña dama al pasado para entregarles unas cosas importantes, pero ya no es necesario que la busque en el palacio ¿no es así? _-_ _contestoviendo él árbol donde ella esta escondida y soltó un bufido_ \- hija necesitó que salgas de tu escondite.

—Mamá no fue mi intención escucharte a escondidas, lo juró... - _Rini salio con la cabeza agachada._

—Tranquila cariño no es importante, pero necesitó que vayas al pasado para que ayudes a Serena y Sakura osea nosotras obvio - _se señalo y luego a Sakura por lo que Rini asintió_ \- necesito que des un pequeño mensaje a ambas chicas y que se cuiden para lo que venga.

—Si mamá, no te preocupes confía en mi - _asintió con confianza y luego miro a Sakura confundida_ \- por cierto ¿quien es ella?

—¡Perdón por no presentarme! yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y soy una vieja amiga del milenario de Serenity - _Dijo con mucha amabilidad la castaña y le acaricio él cabello-_ un gusto hermosa...

—Bueno eso es todo, ahora ve al palacio hoy mismo te vas al pasado y no les digas nada a nadie Rini - _l_ _e ordenó Serenity y ella se va con rapidez-_ Kero necesitó que estés al pendiente sobre él asunto y me avises cualquier detalle.

—Claro Serenity _-_ _Kero_ _floto delante de ella y sonrio-_ no te preocupes por ello.

 _Después de un rato aun platicando, se fueron porlo que Serenity volvió al palacio donde la Pequeña Rini ya tenía sus cosas listas para irse,aunque lo que no espero la peliplateada fue encontrar a las demás_.

—Bien hija que rápida eres - _a_ _plaudió_ feliz llamando la atención de todas- veo que estas ya lista ¿verdad cariño?

—¿Donde ira la Pequeña Dama? _-_ _pregunto Jupiter mirando a su amiga._

—Tan curiosa como siempre Jupiter, bueno ella ira al pasado me pidió que le diera permiso, quería ir a visitarnos al pasado - _dijo sonriendo abrazando a Rini por los hombros-_ ahora despídete hija, es tiempo que te vayas al pasado.

—Si mamá, bueno adiós a todos - _se acercó abrazando a todos-_ adiós papá, cuidense mucho.

—Adiós hija por favor, no dejes que ningún chico se te acerque.

—¡Papá! - _exclamó muymolesta y sonrojada-_ por que me dices eso.

—¡Endimion guarda silencio y deja a tu hija en paz! - _le regaño._

—Claro cielo - _dijo agachando la mirada_ \- lo siento mucho hija.

—Ahora vemos quien manda la relación y es nuestra querida Serenity _-exclamo Uranus_ _riendo_ _al ver la regañada que le dio su amiga_ \- ¿no es así chicas?

 _Asintieron riendo, por lo que Rini atravesó las puertas del tiempo hacia el pasado llego directamente a la casa Tsukino con un pequeño regalo para Serena que le había mandado Serenity._

—"Confió en ustedes, por favor salven su futuro... Salven a todas del peligro... Salven al mundo de la destrucción y el caos que se acerca" - _pensó con confianza y sonrió levemente-_ "confíen en su poder y en él amor de la amistad"

 _Sonrió aun más cerrando brevemente sus ojos, pero siguió a sus amigas y esposo quienes le llamaron al ver que se quedaba en él mismo lugar_.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4 Reliquias de la guerrera

_Rini estaba ya en la puerta de la casa Tsukino después de haber llegado del futuro, tenía las intenciones de entrar e hipnotizar a los padres de Serena como siempre que llegaba al pasado, pero por su suerte Serena iba llegando bostezando y tallando los ojos._

—¡Hola Serena! - _grito feliz y corrió a abrazarla._

—Hola pequeño torbellino rosa - _la rubia le recibió con una sonrisa_ \- ¿que haces aquí? Se supone que estabas en él futuro - _preguntó de forma inquisitora._

—Si, lo se, pero quería verte a ti y Darien, ya sabes hacia mucho tiempo que no les veía y... - _comenzó a decir de forma tierna, pero la interrumpió Serena._

—No mientas, que no te queda - _dijo y Rini le miro ofendida_ \- vienes de parte de la Neo Reina - _rodó los ojos con obviedad_ \- ¿verdad mocosa?

—¡Me atrapaste Serena! - _dijo rascando su mejilla-_ me mando un recado para las dos que no se desvelen mucho y duerman más, para que tengan muchas energías - _dijo en casi en el tono de la Neo Reina._

—Si, lo siento mucho por eso... - _volteo la cara bastante nerviosa_ \- pasa a la casa, mis padres no están, regresan hasta mañana en la mañana.

—Que bien, por lo que veo utilizare él poder hipnotizador hasta mañana - _dijo mientras entraban a la casa-_ mamá me mando porque quiere que te ayude con él nuevo enemigo, que tu y Sakura van a enfrentar solas, por eso quiere que... - _de repente no escucho ningún ruido por lo que vio que Serena se durmió en él sillón y se acostó con ella-_ no tienes remedio Serena, mejor descansa mas tarde hablaremos sobre este tema.

 **Mas tarde.**

 _Las dos estaban totalmente despiertas Rini le dijo sobre que hablaron Serenity y Sakura, mientras Serena meditaba las palabras de Rini._

—Por cierto - _habló después de haberse quedado callada por algunos minutos_ \- no le digas nada a la chicas, ya que he bloqueado los poderes de Rei, Michiru, Setsuna, Luna y Artemis ya que no quiero ponerlas en peligro... - _dijo seria por lo que Rini asintió y la rubia suspiro más tranquila al ver la comprensión de su pequeña hija del futuro-_ además no quiero que te metas en esto.

—Pero... Bueno lo haré no me meteré en esto, lo juró - _dijo al ver la cara de Serena y soltó un suspiro triste_ \- ¿vas a salir hoy?

—Si - _contestó con simpleza_ \- me encontraré con Sakura en él cuartel.

—De acuerdo Serena, te vas con cuidado... - _aunque soltó un repentino grito espantando a Serena quien se iba a levantar de su asiento_ \- ¡antes que se me olvide mamá te mando esto! - _dijo dándole una bolsa que había dejado de lado._

—Veo que ahora si me mando regalo, no como otras veces - _ella lo abrió riendo, pero miro sorprendida el contenido_ \- oh... Son esas cosas que tanto había esperado.

—¿Que es eso Serena? - _preguntó curiosa_

—Es un místico anillo y él collar del cosmos - _los saco con una gran sonrisa-_ solo pertenecen a la generación de guerreras del Cosmos.

—¿Para que sirven esas cosas? - _pregunto con más curiosidad que antes._

—El anillo se convierte en un cetro que se les da a las guerreras elegidas y él collar canaliza tus poderes para que estos no se salgan de control - _explico lentamente, colocándose él anillo donde esta él que le dio Darien._

—¡Impresionante! - _sonrió_ \- cada vez qué te veo, estas más fuerte y con mucha más confianza que antes de conocerte - _dijo con admiración y Serena se sonrojo por eso-_ además, lo que no entiendo de todo esto es ¿que es él cristal supremo?

—Perdón, pero eso si, no te lo puedo decir, bueno adiós Rini - _dijo con rapidez levantándose y saliendo de la casa_.

—Serena... - _murmuró muy preocupada y en eso llego Luna-_ hola Luna.

—Rini ¿que haces aquí? - _le miro y salto a la mesa sorprendida._

—Vine de visita, sólo será un pequeño tiempo - _dijo sonriendo._

—Que bueno Rini te extrañábamos mucho - _sonrió observando a la niña_ \- Darien se pondrá feliz al escuchar que estás aquí.

—Eso lo se muy bien - _dijo con orgullo-_ él debe extrañarme, soy su hija favorita.

—Además, eres la única hija que tiene y tendrá, Rini.

—Si cierto.

 _Ambas rieron aunque la pequeña pelirosa miró la puerta donde había salido la rubia_.

(...)

 _Serena miro aquel libro en sus manos temblorosas, las lágrimas caían sobre él aunque las hojas no se mojaran por aquellas lágrimas saladas de dolor._

—Sólo no quiero recurrir a esto... No quiero... - _sus labios también temblaban-_ Sólo esperó que mi plan siga bien como hasta ahora - _miro aquella hoja en especial-_ no quiero acudir a eso, no quiero haber esto... No quiero en serio hacerlo...

 _Dijo cerrando ese libro abrazándolo hacia su pecho con fuerza inclinándose un poco sollozando._

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5 Aparición de Caos

—Por cierto Rini, antes de llegar aquí me pareció oír que Serena estaba aquí - _cuestionó algo confundida mirando a los lados_ \- ¿ella estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara?

—No Luna, ella no estaba cuando llegaste, ya que entre porque la puerta estaba abierta - _dijo muy nerviosa moviendo las manos rápidamente._

—Serena es tan irresponsable como puede dejar la puerta abierta pueden entrar a robar - _suspiro rendida moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-_ ella es un caso perdido.

—Tranquila Luna, deja de pensar en eso y mejor vamos con las chicas quiero verlas apenas son las cuatro - _rápidamente cambio de tema mirando su reloj._

—Claro que si vamos, de hecho iba hacia allá, pero vine por Serena, pero no esta aquí.

(...)

 _Un poco mas lejos de la ciudad, un escondite que es un cartel debajo de una casa abandonada se encontraba Sakura y Kero, la castaña vestía una playera blanca con un chaleco negro, tenía un gorro blanco, los dos monitoreando varias cosas en esa gran pantalla_.

—Se ve se acerca cada vez más y más... - _Sakura murmuro mordiendo su labio asustada_ \- esto da mucho miedo...

—Lo se Sakurita, esto no da buena espina - _respondió con preocupación al ver a su dueña de la misma manera que él_.

—No te preocupes Kero... Todo estará bien... No tengamos miedo, debemos marranos m maternos fuertes... - _acarició la cabeza de su guardián suavemente tranquilizándole y sonrió de forma leve-_ me alegró que ya llegaras Serena.

—Claro sabes que siempre llego a tiempo aunque pensé que no lo haría, tuve un contratiempo antes de llegar.

 _La rubia entró a la habitación aunque rápidamente una luz blanca la envolvió por completo._

—¿Cual fue ese contratiempo? - _preguntó levantado una ceja_ \- claro sí se podría saber.

 _Aquel brillo desapareció mostrando su aspecto era totalmente diferente al habitual, ya que su cabello blanco, sus ojos azul celeste su traje era igual, pero en una pieza en vez de botas eran zapatillas, tenía una capa transparente su mangas son amarillas no tenía guantes sus accesorios son iguales en vez de su luna creciente estaba una estrella su cetro era mas grande que ella que tenía 2 círculos con alas. Su broche era circular con alas y él broche de la falda tenía lazos de los colores del arco iris._

—Bueno mi contratiempo, fue que estuve leyendo mi libro...

—Sabes que no vamos a recurrir a eso... Debes dejar de leerlo tu misma te estas dañando - _le regaño, pero Cosmos se encogió de hombros y castaña rodó los ojos fastidiada_ \- por cierto ya tengo información del enemigo es nada más y nada menos que... Es Caos.

—Me lo suponía, pensé que lo había eliminado en la batalla contra Galaxia, pero no fue cierto - _Cosmos mordió su labio con fuerza y apretó los puños enterrado sus uñas en su palma_ \- por eso no quiero que ellas peleen porque yo si pierdo él control soy peor que el.

—Una pregunta ¿a nosotros también? - _pregunto alejándose un poco de ella-_ sabes que tendré mucho cuidado contigo...

—Yo también tendré cuidado contigo Serena.

—No sean tan exagerados chicos _-dijo ofendida y ellos rieron por lo que hizo un puchero gracioso_ \- bueno esto no tardó mucho como otras veces, así que podemos irnos a dormir hoy... - _miro su reloj y luego a Sakura nuevamente-_ ¡ah! vino mi hija del futuro con un mensaje tuyo y mío, mañana a las nueve en mi casa ¿de acuerdo?

—Si claro ahí estará puntual, Cosmos.

 _Sailor Cosmos deshizo su transformación para luego irse a la ciudad, más tarde en él camino saco su comunicador para hablarle a Rei deteniéndose en él parque un momento_.

—¿Hola?

—Serena ¿donde estas? Rini vino y quiere verte _-le comenzó a regañar y la rubia sonrió por los regaños de su amiga_ \- pero como siempre la señorita anda de vaga.

—Lo siento mucho Rei... Me entretuve con algo que me desaparecí un poco "espera un momento... Siento una energía" - _ella se detuvo alejando la mirada del comunicador y empezó a buscar desesperada-_ "¿de donde vino eso? Es muy fuerte esa energía..."

—¿Que te pasa? ¿pasa algo allá? _-al ver que no decía nada, pero se escucho una explosión y pierde transmisión con la rubia_ \- ¡¿Serena?!

—¿Que paso Rei? - _preguntó Mina asustada._

—Perdí transmisión con Serena, además se escuchó una explosión - _dijo bastante preocupada-_ vamos al parque número diez rápido, Mina llama a las Haruka y las demás ya mismo.

—si claro - _Mina rápidamente les llamo y una vez listo se levantó-_ listo, ellas ya van para allá.

—¡Vamos!

 _Llegaron ya transformadas viendo a Serena transformada en Sailor Cosmos aunque eso ellas no lo sabían, se encontraba señalando con su cetro a un hombre que está flotando frente a ella._

—¡¿Quien diablos eres tu?! - _grito Uramus en posición de pelea._

—Veo que llegaron Sailor Scout.

—¡Contesta ya mismo imbécil! - _exclamó Neptune preparando su espejo._

—Pensé que se darían cuenta con solo sentir mi energía - _dijo riendo y con burla, por lo que fue descendiendo al suelo, todas le miraban en posición de batalla_ \- pues bien queridas les diré quien soy, les daré el honor de decirles ¡Yo soy Caos!

—No... - _pronunció Júpiter._

—Puede ser posible esto... - _le siguió Mars._

—¡Eres Caos! - _y término Uranus._

 _Cosmos apretó su cetro contra su pecho con fuerza, ella lo que menos quería era que se involucraran en su pelea, su peor pesadilla se acababa de cumplir._

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6 Dulces sueños

Pov. Sailor Cosmos.

 _Todas estaban sorprendidas, como no lo estarían ¡tenían frente a ellas a Caos su peor enemigo! yo le miraba de forma desafiante, pero a la vez molesta y estoy en posición de pelea, por si quiere atacar se que lo hara lo conozco muy bien, él me miraba con una sonrisa burlona._

—Saben una cosa - _el camino lentamente hacia nosotras_ \- su insignificante princesa no me derroto, ella es una princesa muy débil - _mordí mi labio con más fuerza sintiendo algo de sangre en mi boca-_ que depende solo del cristal de plata, un insignificante y tonto cristal.

—No le digas así, sabemos que es muy torpe y llorona, pero no insignificante nunca - _Mars trató de defenderme, pero salió contrario._

—"Que lindas amigas tengo que me defienden" - _pensé ofendida y suspire al verlas, aunque volví mi mirada a Caos_ \- ¿que demonios quieres Caos? Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer aquí - _le conteste con un tono bastante frío._

—¿Yo? Yo nada por ahora querida, pero ellos si... ¡Mis queridos sirvientes salgan ya! - _gruñi molesta, al ver como aparecían grandes monstruos en él lugar_ \- nos veremos pronto.

—Diablos esto se salió de control... ¡Sakura te necesito ahora mismo! - _saque mi comunicador y le hable._

—¡Voy en camino, espera!

 _Guarde mi comunicador nuevamente y me concentre._

— ** _Serenity... Ellas ya saben... Ya están aquí... Tenemos que utilizar la última opción._**

 _Cerré los ojos comenzando la telepatía con Serenity._

 **Siglo xxx**

Pov. Normal.

 _Serenity quien se encontraba en él jardín del palacio leyendo tranquilamente, pero prestó atención a la repentina telepatía de Sailor Cosmos._

— ** _Así que están en la pelea no hay opción tengo que hacerlo... -dijo tocando su frente y suspiro triste- bien es la única opción que tenemos._**

—¿Le pasa algo mi Reina? - _pregunto una de las sirvientas que pasaban por ahí._

—Por favor llama a las Sailor y al Rey, por favor.

—Como ordene Reina.

— ** _Haré yo mi parte Serena, ahora harás la tuya ten mucha suerte que la necesitarás..._**

 **Siglo xx**

Pov. Sailor Cosmos.

—De acuerdo Serenity - _abrí mis ojos, grite de sorpresa al ver a Mars siendo lanzada_ \- me distraje mucho en la telepatía con Serenity... Demonios, no debo hacer esto repentinamente ¡resplandor cósmico!

 _Mi ataque dió al blanco, logre eliminar a varios monstruos de un solo golpe y Mercury se acercó a mí bastante sorprendida._

—¡¿Quien diablos eres tu?! - _pregunto mi guerrera de la inteligencia._

—Yo vengo de las profundidades del universo... - _comencé a decir como si fuera una simple desconocida_ \- nacida de la estrella Zero, conocida como la guerrera del renacimiento, la creación y la destrucción, yo soy la guardiana del Cosmos ¡Infierno Cósmico! - _grite al ver que se acercaba a mi, lo elimine a una de esas cosas en un instante con un solo chasquido-_ mi nombre es Sailor Cosmos.

—¡¿Sailor Cosmos?! - _gritaron a lo lejos al unísono Uranus y Plut._

—Impresionante... - _contesto y me sentí mal, creo que será única vez que la veré sorprendida_ \- he escuchado rumores sobre esa guerrera, pero pensé que era un mito del universo - _ella se sentó agotada._

 _Todas me observaron haciéndome sentir algo incómoda, aunque en ese momento llego Sakura y sentí un gran alivio._

—Cosmos ya llegue ¿que paso aquí? - _yo la vi mientras mis labios comenzaban a temblar con intensidad_ \- ¿Cosmos que es lo pasa?

—Lo sabía, tendré que utilizar mi última opción Sakura... - _murmuré con la voz ya quebrada acercándome a ella_ \- yo lo sabía, lo sentía...

—Pero Cosmos... - _al parecer trata de persuadir mi decisión-_ hay otras formas, por favor Cosmos.

—No hay alternativa, más que hacerlo.

—Bueno si es tu decisión... - _suspiro tomando mi mano, sabia que ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo-_ házlo no te detendré.

—Sailor, por favor pueden llamar a su príncipe - _se que él no estará aquí, pero debo fingir que si lo esta_ \- y a la Pequeña Dama por favor.

—¿Para que los quieres Sailor Cosmos? - _pregunto Plut, acercándose a mi amenazadora._

—Les voy a informar sobre Caos, ya que yo soy su principal objetivo... - _le conteste fingiendo simpleza y tranquilidad_ \- por favor llamenlos.

—De acuerdo, lo haré yo - _Venus suspiro, tomó su comunicador y los llamo_ \- Darien por favor ven al parque con Rini, es una urgencia y no tarden.

 _Me quede helada al escuchar eso, él esta aquí._

 **Siglo xxx**

Pov. Normal.

 _En él salón del trono las chicas junto a Endimion llegaron donde esta la peliplateada otra vez leyendo en su silla del trono tranquilamente sabiendo de la presencia de su esposo y amigas._

—¿Que pasa Serenity? - _dijo Mercury con tranquilidad, pero con curiosidad_ \- ¿para que nos llamaste?

—Les quería pedir un favor, muy grande - _poniéndose de pie cerrando su libro y comenzando a caminar_ \- me acompañan.

—¿De que trata amor?

 _Los llevo a una puerta que nadie sabía de su existencia, estaban confundidos por que esa puerta tenía grabados un león con armadura y frente al león dos chicas siendo cubiertas por capas._

—Ya verán para que los necesitó - _suspiro nerviosa antes de hacerlos pasar-_ vengan es por aquí.

—Serenity si querías pasar tiempo con Endimion porque nos traes a nosotras también no queremos ver cosas que no debemos. - _no faltaba los típicos comentarios de Venus quien colocó una cara picarona._

—¡Venus! no es eso... ¡que cosas dices! - _dijo totalmente roja y tomó una charola con copas-_ bien antes beban esto antes, por que se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

—Ahora que tramas Serenity - _tomando del agua aunque segundos después, dejo caer el vaso-_ me siento algo cansada tan de repente ¿que es lo que pasa?

—¿que nos diste Serenity? - _pregunto enojado_

—Nada malo... Sólo es una poción del sueño profundo, que yo hice... - _dijo seria tomando un libro que se encontraba en la mesa acariciándolo suavemente y miraba con dolor-_ lo siento mucho chicas, pero esta era la única opción que teníamos.

—¿Tenían? - _pregunto Saturn ya con los ojos entre abiertos._

—Así es teníamos... Estoy hablando de Serena y yo - _explicó con lentitud abriendo el libro_ \- ustedes corrían un grave si ella utilizaba esa otra opción, que es más peligrosa y era mejor sumirlas en un sueño temporal.

—¡¿Pero por que Serenity?! - _exclamó furiosa Uranus parpadeando para no dormir y noto que ya no estaba Serenity ahora estaba Cosmos-_ tu... Tu eres la legendaria Sailor Cosmos...

—Así es, además porque él enemigo es poderoso que yo ni ella podemos dejar que las destruyan y al planeta - _cerro los ojos y con su cetro golpeo él suelo, ellas inmediatamente se durmieron-_ **_listo Serena, mi parte esta cumplida yo velare por ellas._**

 **Siglo xx**

Pov. Sailor Cosmos.

—Bien... - _murmure en ese momento llego Darien y Rini, mi corazón se estruja con cada respiración dolorosa que doy-_ todos están aquí... Muy bien...

—Ahora mismo dinos que pasa y que es lo que quieres - _Mars... Su temperamento lo extrañaré mucho._

—Pero antes ven Rini - _Rini se acerco a mi y le dije rápidamente_ \- ve con Sakura ella te espera por favor.

—¿Porque le dijiste eso? ¡Además como diablos conoces ese nombre! - _dijo mirándome con enojo_ \- me estas dando muy mala espina.

—Porque a ella no le puedo hacer lo que les voy a encomendar.

—Ve directo al grano - _dijo con mucha molesta, también te extrañaré a ti Uranus_ \- la historia de la generación de Sailor Cosmos no son para nada confiables.

—Bueno como quieres ir directamente al grano... Fue un gusto conocerlas - _dije sonriendo con dolor, sintiendo grandes punzadas en mi pecho-_ adiós mis queridas amigas.

—Un momento... - _al parecer Mars se dio cuenta de mi-_ ¡¿tu eres Serena?!

 _Ella me miro sorprendida, pero cada uno fue cayendo inconsciente cuando yo golpeé suavemente mi cetro contra él suelo._

—Era mejor que ellas cayeran en un sueño profundo - _mordí mi labio con fuerza ya sintiendo ya un dolor horrible en él_ \- para que ellas estén protegidas.

—Ellas estarán bien - _Sakura me abrazo._

—Hasta la glaciación del planeta, ellas despertarán.

—Tanto como tú y Serenity hicieron lo correcto...

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7 No te rindas

Pov. Sakura.

 _Regrese a mi departamento después de esa pequeña junta con Serena la verdad esta situación ya es muy delicado, algo que no se debe tomar a la ligera... Es algo parecido a lo de Eriol hace unos años... Que recuerdos, ya ha pasado algunos años..._

—Sakura.

—¿Que sucede Kero?

 _Pregunte curiosa y el salió de mi bolso para volar hacia él refrigerador donde saco una pastel de chocolate por lo que reí suavemente._

—¿Que piensas sobre esto?

—¿Esto? - _trague duro por su repentina pregunta, suspiré tragando mi nudo-_ es algo muy arriesgado... Muy fuerte para lidiar con ello...

—Entonces Sakura, si es muy arriesgado ¿por que aceptaste estar con ella hasta en final?

—Por que se, que es proteger a toda seres queridos a pesar de que tu sufras _-toque mi cuello con suavidad, además también toque precho mi sintiendo mucho dolor al hablar-_ por eso acepte... Sólo por eso.

—Sakura...

 _Rápidamente entre en mi habitación cerrando con llave la puerta ignorando a mi guardián, me quite él gorro dejándolo caer al suelo haciendo lo mismo yo y una vez en el suelo atraje mis piernas, cubriendo mis oídos_.

—Ya a pasado un pequeño tiempo - _murmuré con la voz quebrada-_ desde lo sucedido...

 _Él silencio de mi habitación es muy abrumador y aterrador a cierto tiempo, aunque de pronto se ilumino con un destello rosa, gatie hacia el mueble de donde venia el brillo, ya sabia que era._

—Pero si son las cartas Sakura... - _abrí él cajón y saque él libro con suavidad abrí la tapa-_ hola amigas... Un tiempo sin vernos ¿no es así?

 _Ellas volaron a mi alrededor parpadeando una vez que les hable, sonreí con tristeza extendiendo mi mano para que cayeran en ella._

—En serio lo siento mucho, lo siento por preocuparlas... - _hable con suavidad cuando ya las tenía en mis manos_ \- no fue mi intención hacerlo, no se si sepan que hubo unos problemas.

 _Espejo salio de su carta mirándome con tristeza y sentí pequeñas lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, pero que seque rápidamente cuando mi comunicador sonó, es Serena... No quiero que me vea así._

—¡Sakura te necesito ahora mismo! - _grito desesperada y frunci él ceño algo está pasando._

—"¿Que sucedió ahora?" - _pensé mordiendo mi labio, pero me apresure en contestar_ \- ¡voy en camino espera!

 _Espejo volvió a su forma de carta las tome a todas guardandolas en un bolsillo para cartas hace tiempo que no las cargaba, por lo que salí del departamento con Kero detrás de mi, cuando llegue sentí que todo fue tan rápido... Él dolor en sus ojos por su repentina decisión y como hacia que todas durmieran._

—Sakura... - _ella me miro con dolor y trague duro ese dolor en su mirada-_ ellas ya no estarán conmigo...

—Amiga...

—¿Que les hiciste Cosmos? - _apreté suavemente a Rini, al sentirla temblar_.

—Tranquila no fue nada malo lo que hiciste... Sólo... - _explique tratando de animarla, pero mi voz salia quebrada-_ Sólo ellas las hizo dormir.

—¿Ella puede hacer eso? - _pregunto la pequeña._

 _Asentí mordiendo mi labio con fuerza, Cosmos se tambaleó hacia la fuente donde rápidamente me acerque a ella junto a la pequeña._

—Me duele mucho...

—¡¿Te hicieron algo malo?! - _exclamó asustado y preocupado._

—Me duele... - _siguió diciendo eso-_ Me duele mucho el pecho.

—No le hicieron nada, ella esta mal emocionalmente... Fue un shock totalmente fuerte para ella.

 _Mire toda la explanada del parque donde ya hacían los cuerpos de las chicas y del novio de Cosmos, sentía mi corazón hacerse pedazos por los dolorosos lamentos de Cosmos, me duele que no pude ayudar para que esto no pasará, apreté la mano de Cosmos._

—Sólo quedaba esto... Nada mas esto...

—Yo se que no querías hacerlo - _trate de animarla nuevamente-_ pero no tuviste otra opción como para evitar esto.

—Nunca quería recurrir a este método me sentiré sola sin ellas - _la abrace por los hombros y ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello-_ ellos son parte de mi vida...

—Serena sabes que yo estaré contigo.

—Yo igual, no te preocupes en eso ahora - _la abrace más, sintiendo sus brazos en mi cintura._

—¿Cuanto crees que dure esto Serena?

—No lo se la verdad - _se alejó de mi perdiendo su transformación._

—Por lo que veo cambiara los planes de mi nacimiento...

—Eso parece pequeña - _dije tocando ahora su hombro suspirando._

—Si - _Serena se limpio las lágrimas con su suéter-_ ahora tenemos que resguardarlas, donde nadie sepa de ellas.

—¿Donde las llevaras?

—A la casa de Haruka y las demás - _Rini le miro asintiendo y yo también-_ nadie sabrá de ese lugar ya que estará protegido por mi poder.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8 Una agradable visita

Pov. Normal.

 _Serena después de explicar donde las llevaría un poco más calmada, hizo desaparecer los cuerpos de sus amigas y novio del parque por si llegaba alguien ahí, la rubia solamente suspiró limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro dandole leves golpes._

—¿Ya estas más tranquila Serena? - _preguntó Rini aún preocupada._

—Si un poco - _suspiro sonriendo levemente_ \- muchas gracias Rini por preocuparte.

—Es bueno que ya lo estés - _volvió a abrazarla un poco más aliviada-_ no quiero verte triste, sabes que odio que lo estés.

—Lo mismo digo para ti Sakura - _le miro de reojo y ella soltó une leve risa nerviosa sabiendo que fue descubierta_ \- más tarde, tu me contaras que sucedió.

—Sakura tiene razón tanto como ella - _dijo sin entender la platica de ambas chicas-_ Kero y yo, no queremos verte triste.

—Perdón chicos.

—No te preocupes Serena, lo único que te pido - _se sentó sobre su hombro-_ que dejes de llorar.

—Gracias chicos por sus ánimos y su apoyo, pero - _miro a Rini con seriedad y la pelirosa trago duro por su repentina mirada-_ tu te quedaras por una semana en mi casa y después regresarás al futuro ¿de acuerdo?

—¡¿Pero porque?! Serena yo vine a ayudarte - _exclamo enojada._

—No Rini, tu podrías morir si estas en la batalla y no quiero que nada malo te pase - _dijo con un suspiro levantándose y dándole la espalda_ \- no me lo perdonaría por nada del mundo si te pasa algo.

—Serena... - _Rini mordió su labio_

—Bueno Rini, ella tiene razón en eso pequeña - _salió a darle la razón a Serena y Rini comenzó a dar de maldiciones por lo bajo_ \- Serena nos vamos... Te veo mañana en él cuartel.

—Vale vamos Rini,volvamos a casa -extendiéndole la mano.

—Vamos.

 _Ambas se alejaron por diferentes direcciones, Sakura quien se quedó ahí unos momentos le miro con tristeza para luego alejarse._

(...)

 **Casa Tsukino.**

 _Llegaron a la casa, las dos venían platicando tratando de olvidar por unos instantes él mal rato_.

—Pensé que Darien seguía en Estados Unidos - _comento entrando a la casa._

—Dijo que había llegado hoy y te quería dar una sorpresa...

—Eso no lo pensé por unos instantes, además vaya sorpresa me lleve... En serio fue una gran sorpresa... - _suspiro agotada y nerviosa por eso se sentía cansada emocionalmente_ \- tenemos que disimular o si no Luna se preocupara.

—Si, cuenta con ello.

—Serena y Rini - _las llamo apareció frente a ellas haciéndolas saltar del susto-_ porque llegan tan tarde ¿donde están las chicas y que pasó para que se fueran así?

—Ellas ya se fueron para sus casas - _dijo con rapidez-_ y no pasó nada malo.

—Serena... - _le llamó y la rubia cambio de actitud mirándole curiosa-_ hoy no marco Darien, para que no esperes pegada al teléfono.

—¡Luna! - _exclamó enojada y sonrojada_ \- no era necesario que lo dijeras frente a la niña - _bufo molesta_ \- mejor me voy a mi cuarto ¿me acompañas Rini?

—Si.

 _Serena subió a su habitación siendo seguida por Rini quien reía nerviosa, por lo que había dicho la felina_.

—Dormiré hoy en él sillón, porque conociéndolas, con ellas no dormire nada _-se estiro sobre el sillón._

 **Con Serena y Rini**

—Por lo veo Luna no se puede quedar callada en algo así.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo? - _preguntó curiosa._

—Si... _-ella mordió su labio_ \- me preocupo, pensando que lo habían atacado o le habían hecho algo nuevamente... Como con Galaxia.

—Buena justificación para que hagas eso.

—Rini júrame que cuando vuelvas al futuro no intentes nada para regresar...

—De cuerdo no haré nada - _sonrió y Serena pudo suspirar aliviada._

—Muchas gracias Rini.

 **Más tarde.**

 _Serena observaba a Rini dormir tranquilamente a su lado, mientras ella mantenía la computadora en sus piernas_.

—¿Ahora si podría decirme porque llorabas? - _susurró hacia la castaña quien soltó un suspiro._

—Kero me preguntó él por que acepte ayudarte - _comenzó a decir del otro lado la castaña se recargo en la mesa y la rubia escuchó atenta_ \- y yo conteste algunas cosas del hecho es que recordé todo lo que me paso...

—Te he dicho, que si no quieres estar conmigo en esta lucha - _Serena movió sus manos sabia muy bien a lo que se refería su amiga-_ no lo hagas por obligación.

—Yo también te he dicho, que no lo hago por obligación, lo hago con gusto y dedicación.

—Como puedes estar conmigo...

—Por que eres mi mejor amiga _-la castaña sonrió colocando su mano en la pantalla-_ y la mejores amigas jamás se abandonan, en las buenas y en la malas.

—Muchas gracias Sakura...

 _Serena colocó también su mano en la pantalla, ambas chicas sonrieron._

—Serena, me tengo que retirar mañana tengo entrenamiento de porristas y la verdad es muy temprano.

—No te preocupes.

 _Sakura se despidió lanzando un beso al aire apagando su llamada, Serena dejó la computadora a un lado y se recostó observado a Rini_.

—Gracias Rini, gracias por ser mi hija...

 _Beso con suavidad la frente de la pelirosa, pronto él sueño se apodero de ella quedando completamente dormida, parecía que no había pasado nada con ella, hasta que una suave voz la estaba llamando._

—Princesa despierta... - _la llamaron, es una voz tan melodiosa-_ mi bella princesa.

—¿Quien es? - _preguntó sin abrir los ojos._

—Soy yo princesa, soy tu madre.

—¿Mi madre? - _abrió los ojos sorprendida y la miró-_ ¡Reina Selene!

—Si pequeña princesa, soy yo.

—Mamá... - _sorprendida miro a los lados y luego a ella-_ pero... ¿Que haces aquí? no es que no quiera verte - _dijo con nerviosismo-_ pero me sorprende que estés aquí, después de no verte desde hace mucho.

—Lo se, es raro verme así princesa - _soltó una leve risa por lo dicho de la rubia_ \- pero te vengo a dar una advertencia...

—¿Una advertencia? Es sobre la batalla que esta acercándose... - _dedujo y suavizó su mirada hacía la reina-_ ¿verdad?

—Si... Tendrás aliados que vendrán a ayudarte y muchos enemigos que querrán quitarte él cristal supremo - _acarició su mejilla sintiendo la suavidad de su mejilla-_ ¿me entiendes hija?

—Si mamá, eso lo se muy bien... - _murmuro y Selene le miro con preocupación_ \- de todos modos, muchas gracias por avisarme.

—De nada, princesa mucha suerte... - _la abrazo con ternura y suspiro sintiendo las lágrimas de la rubia-_ ten mucho valor en lo que vendrá próximamente...

—Gracias mamá... Te necesitaba, necesitaba un abrazo tuyo... - _ella desapareció y Serena abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa_ \- y lo tendré en cuenta no te preocupes... - _limpio las lágrimas de su_ rostro- daré lo mejor de mí mamá.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9 Ellos volvieron 1-2

**Al día siguiente**

 _Los señores Tsukino junto a Sammy habían regresado de su viaje, mientras arriba Serena y Rini seguían durmiendo tan tranquilamente después de un día bastante pesado y sentimental, aunque no tardo mucho ya que la primera en despertar fue la rubia._

—Que bien dormí anoche, bueno es mejor empezar bien este día... - _dijo dando un gran bostezo y un leve estirón-_ iré a preparar él desayuno.

—¿Serena a donde vas? - _preguntó levantándose y tallándose los ojos_.

—Iré a preparar él desayuno - _dijo colocándose las pantuflas_ \- si quieres vamos.

—Si te acompañó, quiero ayudarte con el desayuno.

 _Ambas bajaron ya cambiadas para hacer el desayuno aunque se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Ikuko acomodando las cosas en la mesa para el desayuno._

—Hola mamá... Buenos días - _saludo sorprendida._

—Hola hija, hola pequeña Rini ¿cuando llegaste? - _también saludo y le dio un gran abrazo._

—Ayer por la tarde llegue - _sonrío con ternura-_ pero no estaban en casa.

—Que pena, hubiera querido recibirte - _le sonrió con ternura acariciando su cabeza-_ nosotros llegamos esta mañana aunque pensábamos que estabas con alguna de tus amigas.

—¿En serio? No los escuche llegar... _-se sentó y suspiro cuando pronunciaron a sus amigas-_ vamos a comer por favor.

—Serena... - _Rini murmuro preocupada._

—Por cierto mamá ¿como les fue en su viaje?

 _Preguntó aunque rápidamente su mirada se poso en la entrada del corredor al ver su hermano y su padre entrar por ella._

—Estuvo muy bien el viaje - _su padre sonrió tomando su periódico-_ pero hubiéramos querido que fueras con nosotros.

—Pero no pude papá, ya sabes la escuela me lo impide.

—Tu preocupándote por la escuela Serena tonta - _dijo burlándose-_ debe de ser una broma del destino.

—Dejame en paz mocoso - _exclamó sin ánimos-_ que hoy no tengo humor de pelear contigo.

 _Terminaron de desayunar por lo que Serena se fue con Sakura quien había llegado temprano de su entrenamiento, todo estaba en completo silencio ambas estaban frente a frente con razas de café en sus manos, hasta que la rubia lo rompió._

—Sakura - _la castaña le miró curiosa y Serena movió su dedo-_ ayer mi madre me visito, diciéndome que tendremos aliados y muchos enemigos ahora de adelante.

—¿En verdad? - _preguntó bufando un poco-_ Al parecer esto se pondrá algo difícil, ya que cuando aparece la reina advirtiendo, es por que no es nada bueno... - _dijo dejando de lado su taza con un suspiro preocupado y revolviendo su cabello_ \- ¿quienes serán esas personas?

—No lo se Sakura, pero pienso que son poderosos como lo dijo mi mamá... - _mirando el computador delante de ella._

—A lo mejor lo son, por que no es normal que la Reina aparezca en un sueño y no en persona.

—¿Pero quienes serán? - _preguntó Kero volando delante de ellas_ \- esa es la duda.

—No lo se Kero... - _respondió preocupada la rubia, pero en eso fueron interrumpidos por una alarma en toda la habitación-_ ¿tan pronto? están atacando otra vez.

—¡Vamos!

 _Llegaron al parque donde se encuentran a un hombre no era Caos este era más bajo que Caos y no tenía tanto poder se les haría más fácil derrotarlo._

—¿Quien diablos eres tu? - _preguntó bastante enojada._

—Yo soy un sirviente de Caos mi deber es matar a los seres humanos y conseguir él cristal supremo - _sonriendo con burla al ver a la Sailor bastante enojada-_ mi nombre Taro.

—¡No dejare que mates a los seres humanos imbécil, es mi deber cuidar de ellos! - _agarrando su cetro levantándolo sobre su cabeza-_ ¡infierno...

—¡Lazer de estrella fugaz! - _fue interrumpida._

—Ese poder... - _pronunció en shock._

—¿Quienes son ellos? - _rápidamente saco la carta de lucha y la de fuego._

-Espera Sakura - _sostuvo la mano de su amiga y Sakura le miro con confusión_ \- tranquila no es necesario atacarlas, a ellas las conozco.

—¿En verdad? - _preguntó dudosa._

—Si, no miento Sakura.

—¡Son tan insolentes! - _gruño molesto preparando él ataque._

—¡Salvación estelar! - _lanzó su ataque antes de que el lo hiciera_ \- esto lo acabará...

—¡Maldición! - _su semilla aparece, pero desaparece volviendo a su lugar._

—¡¿Que fue eso?! - _grito sorprendida y asustada._

—No crean que me vencieron, volveré y las derrotare... - _dijo algo agotado desapareciendo._

—¿Quienes son ustedes? - _dijo Fighter señalando a Cosmos y Sakura una vez estando solas_ \- contesten ahora mismo.

—Antes que nada, cálmate niña bonita, no somos enemigos y no dejaré que les hables así a ellas - _exclamó muy molesto apareciendo en su cara._

—Veo que no me reconoces Seiya - _dijo con una gran sonrisa._

—Como sabes su nombre terrenal ¿quien diablos eres tu? - _Dijo la más pequeña bastante irritada y Cosmos rodó los ojos conociendo su temperamento-_ ¿donde están las Sailor Scout?

—Antes que nada - _Sakura se cruzó de brazos-_ más respeto para la gobernante del universo.

—¿La gobernante del universo? - _preguntó Maker confundida._

—No seas tan exagerada Sakura... - _dijo sonrojada moviéndose algo incómoda por lo dicho de su amiga-_ veo que les tengo que refrescar su memoria chicos, yo soy Serena Tsukino.

—¿Eres Serena? - _pregunto sorprendida y Cosmos asintió, Healer le miró de arriba a abajo confundida-_ Pero esto es muy raro ¿que hay de tu transformación de Eternal?

—Bueno hablando de eso... - _rascó su mejilla nerviosa_ \- mi broche se rompió en la batalla de Galaxia, por lo que ya no tengo esa transformación y esta es la nueva, Soy Sailor cosmos

—¡¿Que estas diciendo?! - _gritaron al mismo tiempo._

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10 Ellos volvieron 2-2

Pov. Sailor Cosmos/Serena.

 _Las chicas estaban bastantes sorprendidas más bien diría que están en shock por lo que acabó de decir, bueno quien no lo estaría al verme... Debo admitir que mi físico cambio mucho desde que obtuve mi transformación, pero aún así los hice volver, no es momento de shock emocionales._

—Así es chicos, esta es mi nueva transformación y creo que es la definitiva - _explique y quite la transformación moviendo mis hombros quitando un poco la tensión en ellos_ \- vamos a mi casa, porque nos pueden ver las personas y les platicaré todo, absolutamente todo.

—Si creó que si - _contesto Fighter, comencé a caminar y ellas detrás de mi_ \- creo que nos perdimos mucho cuando nos fuimos...

(...)

Pov. Normal.

 **En casa de Serena**

—¿Que pasa y donde están tus amigas? - _pregunto el pelinegro._

—Bueno ellas están... - _iba a decir, pero se abrió su puerta mostrando a Rini_.

—Serena ya llegue - _dijo dejando su mochila a un lado._

—Bienvenida a casa Rini.

—¿quien es ella? - _pregunto Taiki un tanto curioso._

—Ella tiene un gran parecido a ti.

—Bueno ella... Ella es mi hija Rini - _suspiro nerviosa de decirlo._

—¡¿Que estas diciendo Bombón?!

—Pero si hace unos cuantos meses que nos fuimos de la tierra - _dijo Yaten bastante alterado mirando a ambas consecutivamente_ \- ¿estabas embarazada? ¿como creció tan rápido? ¡¿luchaste así?!

—¡Espera Yaten, yo no estaba embarazada! - _dijo totalmente roja, calmando a un alterado Yaten_ \- si es mi hija, pero ella viene del futuro.

—¿Se puede viajar entre tiempos? - _preguntó confundido Seiya._

—Si se puede...

—Bueno me presento, yo soy la princesa Rini vengo del siglo xxx _-se presentó dando una leve reverencia-_ donde Serena, mi madre es la reina junto a Darien.

—Entonces vienes del futuro... - _tocó su pecho aliviado_ \- que bueno es escuchar eso..

—No conocía esas faceta tuya lo - _suspiro aliviada-_ pero ella regresará al futuro en 7 días para ayudarme.

—Bombón por cierto ¿donde están tus amigas? Porque no estaban en la pelea de hoy.

—Porque ellas están dormidas - _Sakura se apresuró a contestar, viendo que su amiga no lo hacía-_ para que estén protegidas.

—¿Como que dormidas? - _tanto Taiki y sus hermanos estaban confundidos._

—Si dormidas, Serena las durmió, porque ella no quería que estuvieran en peligro.

—¿Pero porque?

—Yo soy capaz de perder él control sobre mi y hacerles daño... - _triste moviendo sus dedos en su pierna y en voz baja siguió diciendo_ \- yo soy capaz de desconocer todo mi alrededor y los puedo dañar.

—Serena...

—Por cierto - _Rini trató de cambiar el tema, al ver a la rubia triste_ \- ¿porque están aquí?

—Porque tuvimos un sueño donde la tierra estaba en peligro - _respondió Seiya, bastante desanimado y Serena mordió su labio nerviosa_ \- nos mostró que tu también estabas en peligro

—Seiya en verdad lo siento por no corresponder a tus sentimientos.

—No es por eso que él esta así -respondió Yaten.

—¿Entonces? - _pregunto algo confundida-_ ¿porqué estas así?

—Es por Lita, él esta enamorado de ella.

—Es cierto lo que dice Yaten, Serena.

—Que bonito - _respondió con ternura Serena-_ pero tendrán que esperar para cuando despierten.

—¿Eso cuando será?

—Si mi cálculo no me falla... - _movió los dedos y la boca murmurando algunas cosas-_ dentro de unos mil años o más.

—¡¿Que?! - _Seiya grito y Serena asustada trago duro-_ ¿porque tanto tiempo?

—Porque así dice mi libro... Yo no lo decidí.. - _dijo temblando y soltándose a llorar._

—Serena... - _respondió Taiki al verla así._

—¡Ya la hiciste llorar tonto, eso es lo que menos quería ahora! - _le miro feo y Seiya se sintió incómodo-_ Sere, por favor no llores quiero que seas fuerte eres valiente porque decidiste luchar por ti misma y proteger a tus amigas del peligro.

—Si Serena... No te preocupes... - _la abrazo suavemente-_ nos tienes a nosotras.

—Gracias a todos.

—Aunque mi duda es... - _viendo a ambas chicas-_ ¿como se conocieron ustedes dos?

—Vemos que son muy unidas.

—Fue así como nos conocimos Sakura y yo - _limpiando sus lágrimas con una gran sonrisa._

 **Flash back**

 _Cerca de un pequeño lago se encontraba una rubia de coletas, ver a la nada con una mirada llena de paz y tranquilidad mientras movía sus dedos al compás de la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos mientras cerca ahí también se encontraba una castaña._

—Por fin en paz... Después de un tiempo - _dijo tranquila, pero ahora centro su vista a Sakura al sentir una pequeña energía-_ oh esa chica... - _murmuro._

Cerca de ahí la castaña platicaba con lo que parecía un peluche amarillo.

—Ya ha pasado mucho desde ese día... - _murmuro aunque Serena se acerco a ella._

—Hola.

—Hola - _Sakura frunció el ceño_ \- "esta chica se me hace conocida ¿pero donde la conozco?"

—Perdón por acercarme así, pero en alguna parte nos hemos visto ¿verdad? _-le examino con la mirada algo confundía-_ te me haces algo familiar.

—Tu también, por lo que veo ya nos conocemos... - _se miran un poco más._

—"¿Quien será ella?".

 _Al verse fijamente a los ojos de repente varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente de la rubia y ella le miro con mucha sorpresa._

—¡Sakura eres tu! - _grito de alegría haciendo que la castaña se asustara_ \- ahora recuerdo que tu eras la maga del pasado en mi reino

—¿De que hablas? - _confundida y nerviosa le pregunto, pero de repente a ella también le llegaron imágenes y recuerdos-_ eres tu Princesa Serenity...

—¡Sakura si eres tu! - _dijo abrazándola._

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte princesa.

—Espera un momento ya empezamos mal - _riendo por lo que Sakura le miro confundida y asustada nuevamente, pensando que hizo algo mal-_ llámame Serena, ese es mi nombre en la tierra y no Serenity por favor.

—Claro, ahora que recordamos y no te podré ocultar nada - _dijo sonriendo y suspirando de alivio-_ pero primero te quiero presentar a alguien ya que estamos en confianza.

—¿Quien es?

—Es él... - _dijo abriendo su bolsa donde minutos antes no había nada_ \- Kero ya puedes salir.

—¿Que pasa Sakurita? - _preguntó él pequeño peluche._

—Mira Kero ella es mi amiga Serena, pertenece a la luna y yo era una maga poderosa en él pasado.

—Mucho gusto Kero.

—Mucho gusto Serena

 _Después de eso siguieron platicando de distintas cosas para recuperar un poco del tiempo que no se veían._

 **Fin del flash back.**

—Así fue como nos conocimos y días siguientes apareció esta nueva transformación - _fue interrumpida cuando Luna entro a la habitación._

—¡¿Serena cuando pensabas decírmelo?! - _grito realmente furiosa_

—Luna...

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11 Adiós Rini

—Luna...

 _Murmuro asustada ella había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo y le veía furiosa._

—Contesta ya mismo, Serena - _exigió acercándose a ella_ \- pero una respuesta concreta ante esto.

—Yo, bueno yo... - _tartamudeo algo nerviosa._

—Esto ya es un gran problema - _dijo Sakura._

—Rini tu que eres mas madura que Serena ¿porque no me dijiste sobre este estúpido asunto? - _preguntó bastante enojada dirigiéndose a la niña y Rini solamente agacho la mirada_ \- sabes muy bien que esto es muy grave.

—Luna... - _murmuro también asustada_ \- pero... Pero yo tenía órdenes de no decir nada a nadie sobre este tema... Mamá me dio esas órdenes.

—Luna yo no soy inmadura... No es como tu dices... - _respondió con la cabeza agachada y temblando con fuerza de la rabia_ \- no me conoces bien.

—¿No lo eres? - _pregunto con sarcasmo y Serena apretó los puños-_ entonces porque haces las cosas sin consultarnos.

—Porque nunca aceptan mis opiniones, ustedes quieren que sólo sea perfecta - _murmurando, pero Seiya se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, por estar a su lado_ \- cuando quiero hacer algo bien para ustedes esta mal.

—¡Contesta ahora mismo Serena! - _levantando la voz al no escucharla muy bien._

—Yo... - _volvió a tartamudear_ \- yo...

—Serena... - _Sakura murmuró al verla tan incómoda y nerviosa._

—No digas nada, ahora mismo las despertaré Serena creo saber un hechizo para hacerlo - _dándose la vuelta, ignorando la mirada asustadiza de Serena_ \- espero y ya no hagas tus imprudencias Serena, ya estoy harta de que no madures ya estás bastante grande para estas cosas.

—¡Tu no tienes derecho de decirle eso! - _exclamo harto de todo lo que le decía a la rubia, colocándose en frente de la felina._

—Kero... - _murmuro Serena sorprendida_.

—No se quien seas tu, pero yo soy su consejera así que no te metas en esto - _se alejo de la habitación bastante enojada_.

—Para tener consejeras así, odiaría que me hablaran así - _abrazando a Serena con fuerza-_ Serena tranquila por favor.

—Todo lo que hago para ellas, siempre esta mal - _dijo limpiando las lágrimas y cerro los ojos-_ **_Serenity escúchame no dejes que allá despierten acá trataré de dormir a Luna tuve problemas con ella hace un momento._**

 **Siglo xxx**

 _Mientras en una gran habitación de aquel hermoso reino, se encontraba Serenity frente a diez camas de piedra donde descansan sus amigas y su esposo, además de los gatos consejeros._

—Ya veo... - _suspiro frustrada y cerro sus ojos-_ **_Serena... Aquí pude dormir a Luna, Artemis y Diana antes de todo, pero ten mucha suerte Serena._**

 **Siglo xx**

 _Serena suspiro cansada una vez que término la conexión con su yo del futuro, toco su pecho tranquilizandose un poco._

—¿Como le harás ahora Serena? - _Taiki pregunto preocupado por la reciente discusión_ \- al parecer ella es difícil de tratar y convencer.

—Por que crees que llegaba alguna veces sin ánimos a clases - _explicó sintiendo que el nudo de su garganta se iba, ahora miro a Sakura-_ tengo una idea Sakura... Si pregunta mi mamá donde estoy, dile que llegó tarde que fui por unas cosas.

 _Apresurada se levantó tomando su libro que se encontraba en el burot de a lado de su cama y salio dejándolos solos._

—¿que hará Serena? - _preguntó curiosa Rini._

—Creo que detendrá a su consejera... Esto gustará mucho - _todos se miraron con preocupación y él sonrió con confianza-_ aunque estaría bien que lo haga se lo merece, no se preocupen por ella.

 _En la calle Serena trataba de encontrar a Luna, buscaba por todos los lugares donde siempre se reunían, pero no se le ocurrió en él cuartel ahí podría estar con Artemis y fue directo hacia allá_

—Luna ¿estas aquí abajo? - _la llamó bajando al cuartel._

—¿Que quieres ahora Serena? - _contestó molesta al verla entrar._

—Serena - _la rubia suspiro mentalmente al saber que el también le reclamaría_ \- Luna ya me contó todo.

—Me rindo lo haré... Las despertaré haré lo que ustedes digan - _dijo levantando las manos fingiendo estar arrepentida._

—Hasta que piensas de forma madura y sensata - _dijo dando un suspiro al verla_ \- ahora explicanos bien la razón de todo esto Serena.

—Si, merecemos una explicación de todo esto.

—Lo que pasa es que, como lo digo... Como lo digo sin que suene mal... - _coloco sus manos detrás de la espalda-_ si ellas llegaban a pelear junto a mi ellas podrían salir lastimados por mi poder... Si no lo saben, mi poder puede descontrolarse al grado de que no se podrá detener, por eso lo hice.

 _Serena al verlos distraídos por su confesión solamente recitó unas palabras en otro idioma, que no duro mucho cuando termino solamente acarició él pelaje de los felinos que cayeron inconscientes._

—Lo siento mucho Luna y Artemis - _se disculpó cargándolos y salió del cuartel para llegar a su casa_ \- ya he llegado chicos.

—¿Serena que ha pasado?

—Los he dormido a ellos también... - _poniéndolos sobre su cama y dejando su libro en su lugar._

—Eso está muy bien - _aprobó y miro su reloj-_ nos tenemos que ir a nuestro departamento bombón.

—Si chicos, no se preocupen - _ella los llevo a la puerta-_ adiós...

 _Una vez solos Serena suspiro cansada, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y se sentía muy cansada emocionalmente_

—¿Como te sientes Serena?

—Bueno me siento un poco triste y cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente... - _Rini la abrazo con una leve sonrisa._

—Aunque me mandes al futuro yo te estaré apoyando sabes...

—Gracias Rini... Gracias - _le contestó con una sonrisa._

—Hija - _apareciendo atrás de ellas_ \- estas muy emocional hoy.

—Estoy alegre porque vinieron mis amigos - _sonrió a su madre_ \- hace meses que no los veía.

—Que bueno pensé que era otra cosa, por cierto venía a decirte que hay postre abajo - _dijo y se retiro_

—Vamos tenemos que dejar a Luna y Artemis en donde están las demás.

—Si.

—Listo ahora vamos con mamá por ese postre.

—Si, vamos Serena.

 _Tan rápido los días, en esos días Serena se mantuvo tranquila a pesar del dolor que tenía por haber hecho lo que hizo con sus amigas, aunque más cuando llegó él día en que Rini se tenía que ir al futuro._

—Rini prométeme que no vendrás pase lo que pase.

—Te lo prometo - _después de decir las palabras desapareció._

—Adiós Rini te extrañaré mucho...

—Esperamos que esto no empeore más - _dijo Sakura tocándole él hombro._

—Pronto él sello del cristal supremo se romperá - _agarrando él collar._

—Lo se y Caos se está fortaleciendo cada vez más.

—Si y todo será una catástrofe si no lo detendremos - _mirando al cielo-_ vámonos Sakura.

—Vámonos.

—"Tengo que derrotarlo pronto para poder tener una vida tranquila" - _pensó y suspiro._

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12 Natsuki Tachibana

_Después de una semana de que Rini regresará al futuro, todo estuvo tan tranquilo, mientras ese día Serena se encontraba en él crow comiendo un pastel y una malteada mientras miraba la ventana._

—Hola hermosa rubia - _dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a ella-_ ¿que haces aquí tan sola?

—Nada que te incumbe, así que largo de mi espacio personal - _contesto con frialdad, algo muy raro en ella._

—Que carácter tienes, nunca cambias ¿verdad princesa Serenity? - _Serena se quedo sin palabras y la chica se sentó frente a ella._

—¿Quien diablos eres tu? - _pregunto tocando su broche que se encontraba oculto._

—Tranquila princesa - _sonrió con confianza al ver la reacción de la rubia y donde estaba la mano de la rubia_ \- no soy enemiga, te lo aseguró, soy una amiga del pasado.

—Bien te creó, pero quiero saber ¿quien eres tu? - _soltó un suspiro un poco mas tranquila y preguntó._

—Soy Rubí, la princesa de la tierra hermana de Endimion - _le respondió y Serena no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba_ \- pero en la tierra me llamo Natsuki Tachibana.

—No me acordaba de ti... - _dijo riendo al recordar algo de ella en su pasado_ \- ahora que me acuerdo, gracias a tu ayuda conocí a Endimion.

—Es verdad princesa Serenity, yo hice que se conocieran.

—Espera un momento, llámame Serena _-le dijo sonriendo levemente-_ mi nombre de la tierra es Serena Tsukino.

—Claro con una condición, que tu también me llames Natsuki - _dijo sonriendole._

—De acuerdo lo haré.

—Bueno dejando de lado las presentaciones - _dijo muy emocionada_ \- ¿donde esta mi hermano?

—El se llama Darién Chiba y él esta... - _su cara se ensombreció y mordió su labio asustada-_ el esta...

—¿Que le paso? - _pregunto preocupada y él silencio de la rubia lo aumenta_ \- ¡¿dime le pasó algo a el?!

—Primero contestame a una pregunta - _Serena suspiro-_ ¿de acuerdo Natsuki?

—De acuerdo ¿cual es tu pregunta?

—¿Que haces aquí? y ¿como me reconociste?

—Tuve un sueño donde tenía que ayudarte y al momento que te vi, te reconocí - _explicó y Serena supo de inmediato quien lo hizo, por lo que agradeció por lo bajo_ \- pero ahora ¿donde esta mi hermano? lo quiero ver.

—Bueno... - _tomo un suspiro muy grande-_ él esta en un profundo sueño.

 _Unos minutos después le contó todo lo que pasara con él planeta que ellos se volverán reyes excepto lo de Rini, hasta de lo sucedido actualmente y él porque están así_.

—Entonces, todo eso pasara... - _dijo seria y Serena asintió-_ lo siento mucho Serena... No te preocupes, no te juzgare por esto.

—No te preocupes - _movió la mano desinteresada-_ por cierto ¿tu como participas en esta pelea?

—Bueno, yo soy sailor Earth, protectora del planeta tierra - _explicó sacando su pluma_ \- ¿tu que guerrera eres?

—Sailor Cosmos protectora del Cosmos, es mi verdadera forma, desde que nací tengo este poder antes era llamada Sailor Moon - _sonrió con mucho orgullo tocando su pecho-_ junto a mis protectoras y guerreras las Sailor Scout.

—Entonces también te convertiste en guerrera...

—Si y te tengo que presentar a otros guerreros que vinieron a esta pelea - _dijo mirando su reloj y comenzó a guardar sus cosas-_ les llamaré en el camino ¿vamos Natsuki?

—Si vamos.

 _Ellas se retiraron del crow en el camino Serena llamo a los chicos y Sakura para que llegaran al parque donde les presentaría a Natsuki._

—Ellos llegarán muy pronto, dijeron que estaban muy cerca de aquí.

 _Los chicos iban llegando cuando vieron a una chica de la misma edad de Serena su cabello es de color castaño atado a medio cola, su cabello le llegaba abajo de los hombros no le podían ver los ojos por estar volteados por lo que le gritaron a Serena._

—¡Hola Bombón! - _Serena y Natsuki voltearon al llamado de Seiya._

—Hola Seiya y chicos - _sonrió y observó a la castaña quien se hizo la desentendida al pensar que a ella le hablaron-_ que bueno que pudieron vinieron.

—Hola Serena ¿quien es la preciosa joven a tu lado? - _pregunto Taiki y Natsuki se sonrojo por eso._

—Ella es Natsuki Tachibana y es hermana de Darien - _todos le miraron con asombro._

—¿Darien tiene hermanas? - _Yaten le miro con el ceño fruncido._

—Bueno no aquí, más bien - _explico riendo al ver sus caras-_ yo soy su hermana del pasado... Soy la reencarnación de Rubí, princesa del reino dorado.

—¡Sorprendente!

 _Grito sorprendido por lo que amabas chicas rieron por sus rostros de asombro y shock aunque Serena volteo al sentir a Sakura llegar_.

—Perdón por la tardanza, es que Kero me hizo que le comprara muchos dulces en el camino - _explico mirando con frialdad al pequeño guardián._

—Sakura no me mires así.

—Nunca cambias Kero, aunque sin eso no eres tu - _riendo viendo como Kero se escondía en su cabello-_ ya que estas aquí Sakura, ella es Natsuki Tachibana anteriormente la princesa Rubí, hermana de Darien

—Mucho gusto princesa.

—Llámame Natsuki _-le dió la mano, así que Sakura la tomó estrechandola-_ mucho gusto poderosa maga Sakura.

—Muchas gracias, aunque ya sabía, que yo siempre soy poderosa - _respondió presumiendo y haciendo una pose diva._

—No seas tan presumida y egocéntrica con los demás Sakura - _golpeándole él estómago._

—¡Ay eres muy agresiva conmigo! - _se quejó tocándose él estómago con una mueca_ \- ¿lo sabes Serena?

—Si lo se y era el punto que te doliera - _rodó los ojos y Sakura le miró ofendida-_ bueno ella nos ayudará y es Sailor Earth, es uno de los aliados que llegarían en nuestra ayuda como lo hicieron Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

—De acuerdo Serena... - _asintió aprobando eso y al recordar algo le miro preocupado_ \- por cierto ¿ya te enteraste? - _la rubia negó confundida dándole él periódico-_ ve la noticia por favor.

—Pero este periódico es de las personas desaparecidas Yaten... - _mira la página marcada por él dedo de Yaten_ \- no puede ser posible...

—Ahora los están buscando _-dijo al observar la noticia._

—Nunca pensé sobre sus familias... ¿ahora que hago? No pensé en esto... - _pregunto nerviosa y a la vez asustada._

—Tranquila - _Natsuki le tomó hombro-_ ¿si les decimos la verdad a su familia?

—¿En serio? - _Serena pregunto dudosa, pero al ver sonrisa confiada de Natsuki, ella también sonrió-_ bueno, si sería una buena idea.

—¿En verdad lo harán?

—Si será bueno decirles... - _apoyo la idea-_ digo para que estén buscando durante los años y además sería un peso menos para Serena.

—Les mandaré algunos mensajes para que vayan a la casa de las Haruka y las demás.

 _Todas asintieron retirándose a la casa de Serena donde se pusieron manos a la obra, para poner al tanto a todos los familiares de las chicas_.

(...)

 _Serena sostuvo sus piernas sobre su pecho, mientras observaba la ventana tenía una mirada tranquila y pérdida._

—Todo estuvo bien el día hoy... - _murmuro mirando su anillo-_ sus familias lo tomaron muy bien, bastante bien a mi parecer.

 _Sonrió al recordar los rostros de felicidad de cada familiar de la chicas a pesar de verlas en ese profundo sueño._

—Es muy egoísta de mi parte... Hacer esto, pero es por su bien y por él mío... Seré yo quien los proteja ahora... - _volvió a murmurar y bajo sus piernas con lentitud_ \- yo seré quien se arriesgue y tal vez muera en él proceso por ellas... Sólo por ellas lo haré...

 _Se recostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos lentamente mirando por última vez la luna llena que adorna él cielo estrellado._

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13 La historia oculta

— ** _¡Serenity!_**

 _Dos pequeños de diferentes edades corrían por un pequeño prado de flores, ambos reían y gritaban._

— ** _¡Espera por favor!_**

 _La pequeña rubia cayó al suelo al tropezar con su propio vestido, él niño al verla caer rápidamente corrió hacia ella preocupado_.

— _ **¿Estas bien Serenity?** -pregunto preocupado._

— ** _Si, solo me tropecé con mi vestido._**

 _Aquel niño solamente sonrió negando divertido y acarició suavemente su cabello._

— _ **Eres muy torpe, pero así te quiero mucho Serenity** -pronunció con ternura- **jamas lo olvides...**_

~

 _Serena sonreía entre sueños, mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas no entendibles e Ikuko quien había entrado a su habitación la miro con alivio._

—Veo que estas bien... Me habías preocupado al verte un poco desanimada - _habló con ternura mientras le dio un tierno beso en la frente-_ descansa bien, mi niña hermosa...

 **Al día siguiente**

 _Después de la escuela Sakura, Natsuki y Serena estaban reunidas en él cuartel. Las tres jugaban una partida de cartas._

—Sakura... - _la llamó dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa-_ ¿ya sabes del segundo ataque?

—No, algo me impide verlo - _suspiro dejando igualmente cartas_ \- Kero no pudo encontrar ninguna novedad.

—Yo tampoco veo nada, algo también me lo impide - _se quedaron en silencio hasta que algunos gritos en la pantalla las alertaron-_ oh no, hablando de ataques... Ya están atacando.

—Vamos para allá ya mismo - _asintieron y llegaron rápidamente al lugar y un monstruo parecido a un alacrán los estaba atacando y a lado Taro-_ es ese imbécil otra vez nunca descansa por lo que veo... ¡Crisis Cósmica!

—¡Poder dorado!

 _Una vez listo se miraron asintiendo, por lo que se acercaron a Taro con sus armas y la primera en hablar para llamar su atención fue Cosmos._

—¡Detente ya mismo Taro! - _grito Cosmos._

—Ustedes de nuevo y veo que tienen una nueva amiga con ustedes - _respondió con una cara bastante siniestra y Cosmos rodó los ojos-_ mucha más diversión para mi.

—Este tipo es un completo imbécil - _dijo Earth arrastrando las palabras._

—Eliminare a los estorbos - _juntando sus manos hacia la dirección de la chicas-_ ¡Energía oscura!

—¡Salten ya mismo! - _le hicieron caso a Sakura al ver él ataque bastante fuerte-_ sus ataques son muy fuertes.

—Es gracias a mi amo - _dijo preparando otra vez su ataque._

—Ya no seré blanda con ningún enemigo ¡Estrellas destructoras ataquen! - _el las esquivo con facilidad y bufo molesta-_ no puede ser.

—¡Armonía terrenal! - _lanzo su ataque al verlo desprevenido con Cosmos._

—¡¿Que diablos me hiciste niña tonta?! - _grito enojado mientras trataba de moverse, ya que recibió él ataque._

—¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Cosmos! - _Earth y Sakura gritaron al mismo tiempo._

—¡Curación cósmica! - _el_ _empieza a desaparecer, pero su semilla quien había aparecido la atrajo Cosmos_ \- la mantendré segura yo misma.

—No creas que has logrado vencerme, una vez nos enfrentamos nos volveremos a enfrentar y por fin triunfaré - _Caos pronunció y como él apareció, desapareció._

—¿De que habla? ¿Como que volver a enfrentarse? - _preguntó Earth confundida a la peliplateada_ \- Cosmos ¿de que hablaba el?

—Bueno... - _dijo nerviosa moviendo sus piernas no sabia que en algún momento tenía que contar ese tema que guardaba desde hace muchos años sin darse cuenta-_ el y yo nos habíamos enfrentado hace tiempo, yo no lo recordaba apenas me acorde... - _explicó mirándoles a los ojos_ \- esa vez le encerré en lo profundo del universo y a la actualidad fue recobrando fuerzas por eso volvió aparecer.

—¿Fue en la batalla contra Galaxia? - _cuestionó Sakura_

—No - _negó mientras soltaba un bufido-_ fue mucho antes de convertirme en Sailor Moon, pero el piensa que fue en la batalla en Galaxia, en sí el no se acuerda de nada...

—Entonces esta seria tu tercera pelea con el - _dijo Earth moviendo su mano_ \- ¿no es así?

—Si, al parecer si...

 _La peliplateada suspiro volteando a ver a las personas al piso y tomo su collar, que en instantes comenzó a brillar._

—¿Que hiciste Cosmos? - _cuestionó Kero._

—Les he curado... - _dijo con una sonrisa leve._

—Ese collar canaliza todo su poder - _explicó Sakura tomando a Kero en brazos_ \- puede ayudar mucho, en algunas ocasiones.

—Vámonos de aquí _-se apresuró en deciral ver como se comenzaban a mover-_ pronto despertarán y nos verán.

—Si, tienes razón, vámonos.

 **Guarida de Caos**

—Ha fallado Taro, sabia que él era un incompetente - _dijo molesto_

—Tranquilo mi señor, si me lo permite yo puedo hacer él trabajo de Taro - _hincada en en piso._

—Esta Bien querida, te dejare que lo hagas, pero no permitiré que me fallas ¿de acuerdo? porque si me fallas te mataré antes que lo haga mi querida Cosmos.

—Si mi señor - _dijo asustada-_ "tengo un gran plan que no fallara".

—Quiero que me consigas él cristal supremo que puede que ella lo tenga...

—Entendido.

 **En casa de Serena.**

—Ahora si - _dijo Sakura al verla entrar con una charola de te y galletas_ \- dinos sobre ese enfrentamiento Serena.

—Sonara raro esto - _comenzó s servir él té-_ cuando tenía tan solo 5 años, yo fui enviada con mis abuelos por unos días porque Sammy acababa de nacer -sonrió al recordar a Sammy recién nacido cuando fueron por ella nuevamente- y no me podían cuidar entonces yo pensé que no me querían, por lo que me escape de la casa de mis abuelos y de repente ya no supe dónde estaba.

—¿Que tiene que ver esto con Caos? - _preguntó Sakura confundida._

—Lo que pasa que él y yo nos conocimos gracias a la guardiana del caldero - _dejó la tetera y les miro-_ ya que ella nos reclutó, al tener los poderes mas importante.

—Eso quiere decir que Caos era bueno.

—Claro que era bueno, el es como nosotros, es un humano - _explicó y todas exclamaron de sorpresa-_ solamente que nació con él don de la destrucción y el caos.

—¿Que paso después?

—Pues muchos pasaron años cumplimos la mayoría de edad, pero a Ryu osea Caos su energía se volvió muy negativa, el empezó a liberar todo él Caos que tenía en si mismo, fue mucho su odio hacia mi - _explico pero cerro sus ojos y apretó los puños al recordar muchas muertes en su "pasado"-_ mató a muchas personas inocentes... Sentí un gran resplandor que desconocía era mi cristal supremo que me ayudo logre encerrarlo... En esa pelea ambos resultamos muertos, pero resulto que en mi mundo solo paso unas cuantas horas y yo estaba viva.

—Si sonó raro, pero también impresionante.

—Lo se Natsuki, pero tengo que decirle a Seiya y los demás.

—Bueno eso ya no es necesario - _dijo Taiki entrando a la habitación-_ escuchamos todo, tu mamá nos dejo pasar.

—Eso es bueno chicos... Me ahorraron repetir todo - _sonrió, pero cambio su actitud y les miro con seriedad-_ prepárense porque es la batalla decisiva, esto no es un juego.

 _Se miraron para luego asentir a rubia, que ahora su nueva líder_.

Continuará...


	14. Capítulo 14 Nueva enemiga

Pov. Serena.

 _Mire a mi profesora con mucho aburrimiento aún me preguntó ¿debí hacerlo? la verdad no tenia mucho que me había cambiado de escuela, pero creó que no debí hacerlo me aburre más esta que la que en la que estaba._

—No entiendo por que me siguieron en mi cambio de escuela... - _murmuré en voz baja, mirando a Seiya y los demás_.

—Bombón eso es fácil de contestar - _también murmuro Seiya-_ no queríamos dejarte sola.

—Además Serena, esta a sido mi escuela desde mi ingreso hace un año - _me murmuro Natsuki, mientras rodé los ojos_.

—Si cierto, tu si tienes un buen punto hacia mi... Además también es la escuela de Sakura - _observe mi reloj de forma disimulada detrás de mi libro y suspiré-_ ¿ella ya habrá regresado?

—No creo que haya llegado a la escuela aún - _se encogió de hombros hablábamos en murmuros para evitar ser regañados_ \- su torneo de porristas es en otro estado y de lo que se, es un trayecto de tres horas.

—Bueno volvamos a lo que preguntaste Serena, es cierto lo que dice Seiya - _todos ahora le miramos de reojo-_ si estamos lejos de ti, se nos hará difícil llegar en una batalla.

—Es muy cierto - _Yaten apoyó a sus hermanos._

 _Suspiré por lo que coloque atención a la clase, pero un fuerte temblor nos alertó y miramos por la ventana, al ver una neblina espesa inundar las canchas._

—Chicos, Caos a vuelto... - _murmuré sabiendo con obviedad de quien haría eso._

—Debajo de sus asientos ya mismo, así estarán seguros de esto.

—Nuestra oportunidad de escalar chicos _-ellos asintieron y salimos del salón_ \- ahora transformense chicos ¡Crisis cósmica!

—¡Poder dorado!

—¡Poder de lucha estelar!

—¡Poder de curación estelar!

—¡Poder de creación estelar!

 _Él pasillo se lleno de colores y brillos, para luego mostrar a las Sailor y yo, les miré con confianza_.

—Vamos.

 _Llegamos rápidamente al lugar, pero en vez de ver a Caos ahí parado, ahora vimos a una mujer de cabello rubio corto con un vestido negro muy ajustado a su cuerpo, mirando con burla el alrededor ¿en serio? Tiene que ser una broma..._

—Alto ahí quien te crees tu para interrumpir la clase de estos inteligentes alumnos.

—Yo soy Malicia, un sirviente de Caos a mi no me podrán vencer, no soy Taro - _coloco su mano en su mejilla mirándome con burla, bueno eso no me gusta son dos razones las cuales no me gustan-_ aunque soy más inteligente que ese estúpido de Taro.

—Yo Sailor Cosmos - _comencé a decir como solía hacerlo con la transformación de Sailor Moon_ \- guardiana del universo y caldero madre y te arrepentirás en nombre del Cosmos.

—Soy una Sailor Scout, que protege al planeta tierra, soy Sailor Earth y te castigaré en nombre de la tierra.

—Ustedes jamás podrán conmigo - _levanto sus manos sobre la cabeza y retrocedimos-_ ¡Esferas metálicas!

—¡Infierno cósmico!

—Ustedes nunca podrán hacerme un rasguño.

—¡Poder de las tres Star Lights únanse! - _con ese poder le dieron en su brazo donde empezó a salir mucha sangre._

—No puede ser... Como pudieron... Nos volveremos a ver engreídos - _ella desapareció y en su lugar dejo a un monstruo._

—Diablos, creo que tendré que utilizar él anillo... - _dije lanzado mi anillo y se convierte en un cetro hermoso-_ que hermoso cetro...

 _Sonreí asombrada al ver él cetro brillaba mucho por él sol, era tan grande que yo, aunque salí de mi ensoñación ya que llego Sakura._

—¡Sailor Cosmos!

—Demonios... Es un monstruo - _al verlo el se convierte en su verdadera forma._

—¡Resplandor de la creación y destrucción! - _una luz rosada salió de mi cetro golpeándolo rápidamente y se convirtió en polvo._

—¡Cosmos lo lograste!

—Si Cosmos.

—También fue gracias a su ayuda chicas y la de este hermoso cetro.

—Pero yo no hice nada... - _dijo triste haciendo un puchero gracioso-_ llegue muy tarde hoy.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos tenemos que hacer algo para eliminar a Malicia.

—¿Quien es Malicia? - _preguntó ahora confundida por lo que coloque mi mano en su hombro._

—Ahora te cuento, pero gracias a esto me salve de esa clase aburrida.

—Entonces yo tengo que irme, por que me salí del auditorio - _exclamó nerviosa viendo su reloj-_ antes de que nos presentemos y siento que perderemos.

—Sakura que positiva eres.

—Bueno la verdad... Lo deje de serlo hace tiempo... - _murmuro agachando la cabeza sentí pena por ella._

—Sakura... - _pronunció Kero bastante preocupado por su dueña._

—Mejor vamos al salón - _Maker interrumpió al ver a Sakura agachar la mirada-_ sino nos matarán por desaparecer en este caos.

 _Nos fuimos para regresar al salón por lo que Sakura se fue al concurso en él que estaba antes, todos nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares totalmente perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, aunque yo miraba ese anillo que era un cetro._

—¿Que será lo que vendrá?

 **Siglo xxx**

Pov. Normal.

—¡Pequeña Dama! - _grito buscando a su hija, miraba a los lados con el ceño fruncido-_ ¿donde estas?

—Aquí estoy mamá - _dijo apareciendo frente a ella con un plato de galletas-_ ¿que pasa?

—Vamos al cuarto de las Sailor y tu padre - _comenzó a caminar señalandole con el dedo_ \- nos dirán algunas noticias importantes y necesito que estés presente.

—Si mamá.

—Bien pasemos hija - _una vez que llegaron, Serenity abrió la puerta y entrando_ \- ya estamos aquí...

—Hola Papá y Diana

 _Se acercaron a ellos, ambas repentinamente te voltearon al sentir una energía despierta y diferente en él lugar._

—Hola mi Reina y princesa.

—Hola Eliot hace tiempo que no te veía - _sonriendo levemente y viendo a Rini sonrojada-_ ¿que pasa? Ya tienes noticias.

—Si, ya apareció otra sirviente de Caos y ella a ocupado ya él cetro nuevo.

—Que bueno, eso es realmente un gran paso esta recuperando todos sus recuerdos.

—¿Cuales recuerdos mamá?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, pero pronto lo sabrás hija

—¿De acuerdo? - _dijo confundida-_ no preguntare nada.

 _Serenity hizo una leve inclinación al guardián, quien también hizo una leve reverencia a ambas y desapareció del lugar._

—Bien Rini, hoy tendremos entrenamiento...

—¡Serenity!

 _Fueron interrumpidas cuando Sakura entró al cuarto, su cabello se encontraba desalineado y sudaba aunque lo que le preocupó a Serenity eran sus labios temblorosos junto a sus ojos cristalinos._

—¿Sakura que sucede? - _le tomó del rostro-_ ¿Por que demonios estas en este estado? - _preguntó preocupada._

—El llegara pronto por mi al pasado... No estoy preparada mentalmente - _dijo ella tomándola de los brazos_

—¿él? - _la castaña asintió con temor-_ no puede ser posible... ¿Como te encontró?

—No lo se... Tengo miedo Serenity...

 _Abrazo a Sakura fuertemente contra su pecho sintiendo las lágrimas en su pecho, ella también estaba muy preocupada y asustada._

—Todo estará bien mi pequeño cerezo...

 _Murmuro acariciando su cabeza suavemente y Rini junto a Eliot quien había vuelto por la repentina aparición Sakura veían con mucha preocupación a ambas mujeres delante de ellos._

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15 ¿Un príncipe Lunar?

**Siglo xx**

—Pasaré al cuartel - _anuncio Serena._

—Yo te acompañó amiga - _Natsuki se colocó a su lado._

—Bombón.

—¿Que pasa Seiya?

—Tal vez sea imprudente en lo que preguntaré, pero ¿porque Caos te tiene tanto odio? - _preguntó con extrañeza_ \- digo si él era bueno y tenía la voluntad de hacer él bien.

—Como tengo en poder de la creación, me habían mas caso a mi... Esperen un momento... - _se quedó callada un momento al reflexionar algo_ \- estoy empezando a creer que es mi culpa.

—Puede que eso sea cierto Serena.

—Si estuviera en su lugar, me pasaría lo mismo - _dijo Taiki pensativo_ \- se debió sentir muy solo.

—Callense, me están haciendo que la culpa que tengo crezca... - _dijo algo apagada al escucharlos_ \- no sigan por favor.

—¡Hola Serena!

 _Serena sonrió cuando escucho el llamado de su mejor amiga y más cuando se lanzó en su espalda abrazándola, le aliviaba escucharla reír y no escucharla triste_.

—Sakura vamos al crow - _propuso dándose vuelta quedando frente a ella-_ ¿te parece?

—Claro que si, tu amigo y su hermana dan un excelente servicio.

 _Dijo con una sonrisa Serena negó divertida, llegaron al crow riendo y platicando, se sentaron cerca de la ventana, Andrew les recibió tomando sus ordenes para luego ir por ellas._

—Dejémonos de risas por unos instantes - _comento Seiya provocando todos callaran y le miraran_ \- tendremos que actuar muy rápido, para no ser sorprendidos por el.

—Si, Seiya tiene mucha razón chicos - _Serena agarró su bolsa_ \- tenemos que entrenar y fortalecer nuestros poderes.

—Si - _Natsuki se abrazo a si misma_ \- pero a decir verdad, a todo esto tengo un mal presentimiento ahora mismo...

—¿Tu también? - _pregunto Sakura y Natsuki asintió._

—Hola Sakura - _Sakura se puso tensa al escuchar esa voz tan repentinamente-_ acaso... ¿ya te has olvidado de mi?

—Eres tu Shaoran... - _dijo temblando al verlo, ella no entendía por qué tenía miedo de el-_ ¿como me encontraste?

—Veo que todavía te acuerdas de mi - _hablo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho_ \- pensé que no lo harías.

—Andrew ya no nos traigas nada tenemos que irnos.

 _Se levantaron de la mesa para irse, pero colocaron en medio de ellos a Sakura._

—Vámonos ya mismo Sakura.

 _Sakura asintió por lo que rápidamente se retiraron y llegaron al parque para alejarse de el, pero al parecer les funciono Shaoran les seguía desde atrás junto a otra persona._

—Así que tu eres él estúpido de Shaoran - _decidió encararlo._

—¿Tu quien te crees para hablarme así? - _exclamó muy molesto._

—Ella es se cree mucho, por que es mi mejor amiga.

—Ya veo, te conseguiste otra mejor amiga, ya me olvidaste ¿verdad Sakurita? - _dijo alguien más colocándose enfrente de ella._

—Tomoyo... Tu... Tu me engañaste te metiste con Shaoran... Me engañaron... No mereces ser llamada mejor amiga - _reclamo en tartamudeos y llorando al verla-_ ¡tu ya no eres mi mejor amiga!

—Ya dejenla en paz, par de mocosos.

—¿Quienes se creen? ustedes no saben nada de nosotros - _sonriendo maliciosamente._

—¿Acaso quieres pelea, pequeño mocoso? Nosotras no dejaremos sola a Sakura por que... - _colocándose en posición de pelea, pero se escucharon gritos y Serena maldijo-_ diablos por que ahora... Pero no me importa hacerlo frente a este mocoso insolente ¡Crisis Cósmica!

—Menos yo - _les miro con enojo y saco su broche_ \- ¡poder dorado!

—¡Poder de lucha estelar!

—¡Poder de curación estelar!

—¡Poder de creación estelar!

—Así todas con transformacion y yo no - _dijo en torno de burla y celosa calmándose un poco._

—¿Estas celosa?

 _Sakura asintió, Cosmos negó divertida pronunció algunas palabras y la insignia mágica de Sakura apareció por debajo de sus piernas, para envolverla por completo para luego desaparecer mostrando la ropa en colores negros con tonos rodados y Tomoyo junto a Shaoran le miraban con sorpresa._

—¡¿Eres tu Sakura?! - _preguntó Shaoran totalmente sonrojado y asombrado._

—Ya está listo celosa.

—No es transformación - _contestó observándose_ \- si se podría decir así...

 _Se encogió de hombros, por lo que Cosmos negó con un suspiro no la entendería en esto, pero se fueron al lugar de batalla._

—Acaba con estos insignificantes humanos ahora mismo.

—Si maestra - _lanzo una sustancia pegajosa._

—Alto ahí ¡curación mágica acción! - _Malicia miro sorprendida por el poderoso ataque que le lanzó la peliplateada y en instantes la desintegró-_ si lo logré.

—No cantes victoria todavía pequeña coneja - _hablaron a sus espaldas y Cosmos miro con el ceño fruncido sin voltear-_ ¡resplandor lunar!

—¡Luciérnagas de fuego!

—¡Estrellas musicales!

—¿Que... Quienes son ustedes? - _preguntó Earth en shock._

—Yo soy él príncipe de la luna - _se acercó lentamente a ellas_ \- mi nombre del pasado es Toshima.

—¿De la Luna? - _dijo confundida y tartamudeo_ \- pero... Pero... Pero como...

—Hola pequeña coneja - _sonrió mostrando unos blancos dientes_ \- ¿no saludaras a tu hermano mayor?

—Yo...

 _La peliplateada trataba de acordarse del chico delante de ella, pero su memoria no quería apoyar en nada._

—Yo soy él caballero del sol y mi nombre del pasado es Akita

—Yo soy el príncipe de la estrellas y mi querida Kakyu me mando, me llamo Kaito.

 _Todos estaban confundidos por todo a Cosmos por fin su memoria apoyo, al momento le llegaron muchos recuerdos de su pasado abraza a su hermano fuertemente._

—¡Hermano!

—Pequeña coneja.

—Por lo que veo te mando la princesa Kakyu - _pregunto Maker acercándose a el-_ ¿que eres de ella?

—Yo soy su prometido le propuse matrimonio hace unas semanas -contestó tan sonriente.

—¡¿Que?!

—Como lo oyen chicas, soy el próximo rey y esposo de mi bella princesa.

—Mucho gusto princesa o mi bella prima - _se acercó besando su mano con suavidad, provocando un leve sonrojo en Cosmos_ \- yo era sobrino de Apolo, tu padre.

—Si te recuerdo primo - _sacudió su cabeza para dejar ir el sonrojo y agarro él collar haciéndolo brillar-_ ahora si vámonos.

—Ellos ya están despertando vamos.

 _Llevaban caminando unos minutos hacia la casa de la rubia, pero se detuvieron de golpe porque Tomoyo y Shaoran no los dejaban de seguir._

—¿Que quieren ahora? - _por el tono de voz de la rubia, parecía querer explotar en algún momento._

—Venimos por Sakura.

—No se la llevaran - _intervino Alan, colocando a Sakura detrás de él_.

—No dudaré en usar mis cartas o mi magia - _asomo la cabeza apretando su bolsillo-_ si no me dejan en paz ¿entendido?

—Por lo que veo, ya olvidaste nuestra amistad - _exclamo molesta._

—Nuestra amistad acabó desde él momento que me engañaste con Shaoran, pero sabes que no quiero discutir así que adiós.

 _Se dio media vuelta retirándose del lugar y los dejo con la palabra en la boca, pasaban los días y ellos todavía la seguían._

—Tengo un presentimiento.

—¿Es bueno? - _pegunto Natsuki._

—No lo se la verdad, pero creo que es mala - _respondió algo preocupada._

—Esperemos que no sea mala.

—Sólo tenemos que esperar para ver.

—Chicas - _les llamo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras detrás de ella estaban los demás-_ hola.

—Hola Sakura.

—¿Vamos a comer algo?

—No yo paso - _se levantó de su lugar_ \- porque hoy iré a ver a los demás.

—Cierto - _Sakura golpeó levemente frente-_ se me olvidó eso, vamos.

—Vale - _le entregó la bolsa a Sakura y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa_ \- entonces nos vemos después

 **Más tarde.**

 _Serena estando en su casa, platicaba mediante su computadora con Sakura._

—Serenity me habló y me dijo que, su sueño no durará mucho - _sonrió feliz haciendo pequeños saltos_ \- que durará hasta que la batalla termine.

—Me alegró mucho - _también sonrió por la felicidad de su amiga-_ escuchando eso por lo menos no esperaremos un milenio para que despierten.

—Aunque me digan que hice mal, yo volveré a decir que jamás me retractare - _su expresión cambio y Sakura asintió_ \- por ellas haré todo lo posible para que estén bien... Ha costa de mi vida...

—Jamás te rindas Serena, ¡Jamás lo hagas!

[ **Salto en él tiempo** ]

 _Había pasado tres años desde entonces, todo había cambiado aunque algunas cosas no lo hicieron, ya que desde entonces servían luchando con los sirvientes de Caos._

—De nuevo ustedes Kiran y Karin - _cuestiono Cosmos ya algo cansada mirándoles-_ que no les basta con que las detengamos cada vez que aparecen aquí.

—Estúpida humana - _exclamó enojada por lo dicho de la rubia-_ ya me harte de que no me des él cristal supremo.

—Lo conseguiremos a cualquier costo.

—Como si yo supiera donde está -murmuro Cosmos preparando su ataque.

—Como me hacen temblar - _dijo Earth con sarcasmo._

—Malditas engreídas

 _Tanto Cosmos y las gemelas iban a lanzar su ataque, pero de repente empezó a brillar Cosmos provocando que soltara su cetro e iluminará él parque._

—¿Que pasa ahora con Cosmos? - _pregunto preocupada Sakura siendo sostenida._

—No lo sé, pero no te acerques Sakura - _ordeno Kero al verla alterada y tratando de acercarse_ \- Alan, no la sueltes...

—No lo haré.

—Este poder... - _Andrés cerro sus ojos_ \- él sello se esta por romper.

—¿Del cristal? - _Andrés asintió y Kaito jadeo de sorpresa-_ no puede ser posible.

Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 16 Caos vs Cosmos 1-2

_Todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para evitar el destello les cegara ya que era muy fuerte._

—¿Que es ese destello hermana? - _pregunto cubriendo sus ojos._

—Hermana es la luz del cristal supremo... ¡por fin se ha roto él sello! - _dijo, pero no podía ni mirar y un rayo fue a dar a las gemelas eliminándoles._

—El sello se rompió y él cristal supremo libero su fuerza máxima - _cayendo de rodillas respirando agitada-_ no sabía que estaba dentro de mi...

—¡Cosmos! - _grito preocupada, por fin pudiendo acercar a ella_ \- ¿estas bien?

—Bien... Ya se rompió... Pronto nos veremos querida Cosmos y por fin triunfaré - _ríe malevolamente apareciendo_ \- adiós imbéciles.

—No puede ser... - _exclamó agitada y asustada-_ eso quiere decir que...

—Que se acerca la batalla decisiva, Cosmos.

—El día tan temido se acerca... - _dijo asustada._

—Si...

—Tenemos que hacer algo el momento ya se acerca - _dijo seria ayudando a Cosmos_ \- no debemos dejar que le hagan algo a los habitantes de la tierra.

—Es verdad ahora que tengo en mis manos él cristal de supremo... - _trago duro-_ tengo que cuidarlo mucho.

—Vámonos antes que nos descubran.

—Sakura iré a mi casa - _Sakura le observó y asintió_ \- pasaré un rato con mi familia.

 **Casa Tsukino**

 _Serena estaba llegando a la casa encontrado a toda su familia cenando ajeno a lo sucedido horas antes como si nada hubiera pasado, entró aún agotada por las fuerzas gastadas en la batalla._

—Hija que bueno que viniste - _sonrió al verla entrar-_ ven sientate apenas vamos a cenar.

—Quise venir a cenar con ustedes hoy papá - _ella se sentó suspirando._

—Tus amigas ya van para tres años desaparecidas todavía - _dijo entrando al comedor con la charola-_ ¿no las encuentran?.

—No... Todavía no aparecen - _mordió su labio con fuerza_ \- maldición tarde o temprano deben saber, además ya no les puedo mentir sobre lo que soy... - _habló en voz alta sin haberse dado cuenta y suspiro._

—¿De que hablas Serena? - _Serena le miro confundida-_ ¿como que ya no nos puedes mentir?

—"¡Eres una gran estúpida Serena!" - _se maldijo para después mirarles con seriedad-_ les tengo que decir la verdad que hace años oculto con mi vida... - _tomo un suspiro asustada._

—Habla de una vez hija - _insistio curioso._

—Bueno esta es la verdad... - _exhaló profundamente para decir_ \- yo soy un Sailor Scout que lucha por él amor y la justicia.

—Espera un momento Serena ¿tu eres una Sailor Scout? - _riendo carcajadas junto a sus padres_ \- esa es buena broma hermana.

 _Serena le miro con el ceño fruncido, ya sabía que algo así pasaría, pero no contaba que se burlaran de ella tan feo._

(...)

 _Habían empezado una pelea toda la familia, más Serena quien comenzó a llorar desesperada al ver que no le creían, entró en crisis nerviosa que Serenity y Rini tuvieron que intervenir llegando al pasado por que tuvieron que explicar todo._

—Bueno, como todo esta ya aclarado - _riendo viendo a los Tsukino_ \- tenemos que vencer al enemigo.

—¿Tenemos? - _Serenity dejo de beber su té y le miro con el ceño fruncido-_ creo escuché mal Pequeña Dama.

—No, claro que no, usted volverá con Serenity - _Rini le miro nerviosa_ \- no te vas a entrometer en la pelea con Caos y yo, ya te lo había dicho hace unos años.

—Pero Serena... - _Serena le mando una mirada amenazante-_ de acuerdo, no lo haré me iré a casa con mamá.

 _Serenity se levantó de su asiento tomando el hombro de su hija y miro a todos._

—Ya nos tenemos que ir - _dijo con una sonrisa leve-_ cuidate Serena y mucha suerte con Caos.

—Muchas gracias Serenity y la tendré.

 _Ahora si le creyeron a Serena todo lo que les dijo, pero no asimilaban lo ocurrido hace momentos, más cuando en las noticias, se sorprendieron ante la noticia que se estaba dando._

— **Han aparecido muchas personas muertas las autoridades, no pueden descifrar el terrible caso.**

—Empezó a matar a inocentes, su pelea es conmigo... - _murmuro apretando los puños-_ ellos no tienen la culpa de nada...

—¿De que hablas?

— **Esperare..**

 _La transmisión se cortó mostrando a Caos sonriendo y detrás de él, se encontraba una pila de gente muerta._

—Cosmos, mi querida Cosmos si no quieres ver sufrir a más gente entrégame él cristal supremo o morirán los habitantes del planeta tierra - _todos los habitantes estaban asustados, al ver eso y Serena mordió su labio_ \- tienes hasta mañana querida prima - _comenzó a reír para luego desaparecer._

—Maldita sea - _gruño desesperada._

—Serena - _le llamo asustado_ \- ¿quien es Caos y Cosmos?

—Papá, yo soy Sailor Cosmos y el es Caos el esta llena de odio y sed de venganza por mi culpa - _saco su broche apretándolo y rezo por unos momentos, antes de transformarse_ \- ¡Crisis cósmica transformación!

—Tu cabello - _miro asombrado a la peliplateada_ \- ¿no se supone que eras Sailor Moon?

—Lo era Sammy, pero mi transformación evolucionó y esta es mi verdadera transformación soy gobernante del universo - _explico con rapidez y agarro su comunicador_ \- Sakura, Natsuki Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, hermano, Alan y Kaito a la guarida ahora mismo.

—Nos vemos allá - _contestó Sakura._

—¿Hermano?

—Andres, el es mi hermano del pasado, ¡Campo protector! - _todo comenzó a brillar_ \- les acabo de poner un campo protector para que no les hagan daño no salgan de la casa por nada hasta que regrese ¡teletransportación!

—Ve con cuidado hija...

 _Pidió al observar él rostro preocupado de su hija, quien se alejo rápidamente de la casa._

 **Cuartel**

—Todos los habitantes están asustados - _anunció Sakura observando los monitores._

—Yo no quería acudir a la manera difícil tendré que pelear contra el quería hacerle entrar en razón, pero no me deja alternativa que pelear - _Dijo sería mientras llego con todos-_ vamos a pelear si es necesario.

—Si - _apoyo Earth-_ tenemos que vencer a ese imbécil de Caos.

—Espera Earth, ustedes no estarán en la pelea.

—Espera tu Cosmos - _la peliplateada trago duro por la fuerte mirada de Andrés-_ todos te ayudaremos a pelear y no habrá discusión alguna sobre esto.

—Así es - _Earth le tomo la mano_ \- no vamos a permitir que te hagan daño.

—Solo por tu imprudencia de querer pelear sola...

—Chicos...

 **Al día siguiente**

 _Cosmos se encontraba en él parque número diez justo detrás de ella se encontraban los demás esperando que aparezca._

—¡Aquí estoy Caos! Preséntate no dejare que dañes a nadie mas tu pelea es conmigo no con ellos. - _grito Cosmos, su determinación era mucha-_ ¡sal ya mismo cobarde!

—Te las están poniendo difícil mi querida Cosmos, ya que mi único objetivo es acabarte.

 _Comento apareciendo en él lugar._

Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 17 Caos vs Cosmos 2-2

—Hoy triunfaré, te venceré - _dijo colocando una sonrisa retorcida-_ ya no me volverás a encerrar en lo oscuro del universo, este planeta será mió se hará ni sueño realidad.

—Es bueno que creas ese sueño, por que es sólo un sueño, hasta crees que te dejaré hacerlo - _sonrió con burla preparando su cetro_ \- quieres pelea... Tendrás pelea.

—¡Yo ganaré no importa que, yo ganaré! - _grito y todos se acercaron los demás._

—¿Nunca escuchas? - _preguntó enojada hacia la peliplateada._

—Sabes que es muy terca - _dijo Healer rendida ante la actitud de su líder-_ déjala Fighter, es más terca que tu.

—¡¿Que dijiste Enana?!

 _Comenzaron a pelear, mientras Earth se acercó a detenerlas no es momento ni lugar para sus discusiones._

—Chicas - _les llamó, pero ni le hicieron caso_ \- no peleen en estos momentos.

—Earth - _Maker le tomó del hombro_ \- no te harán caso, sólo déjalas...

—Chicas estamos en algo importante, no es momento de pelear.

—Ustedes par de inútiles, me están ignorando - _exclamó molesto al igual que la peliblanca._

—¡Dejan de pelear o les quito sus semilla estelares y las hago que mueran lentamente! - _grito harta de las peleas de ambas chicas y les mandado una mirada amenazante._

—¡Si señora!

—Pudiste sacarme del cuerpo de Galaxia - _habló una vez que dejaran de pelear_ \- pero ahora no me podrás detener, no podrás usar el mismo truco dos veces querida.

—¡Claro que lograremos vencerte, somos muchos contra ti! - _dijo Kaito acercándose_

—Con eso ni me harán daño - _él cielo se vuelve negro con rojo a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de las personas_ \- es gratificante ver y oír a las personas sufrir.

—Caos... ¿Que les estas haciendo? - _preguntó asustada, pero trataba de no hacerlo notar-_ ¡dejalos, ellos no tienen la culpa!

—Entrégame él cristal supremo y haré una excepción.

—No te lo daré - _apretó su pecho con fuerza-_ jamás lo hare...

—Caos - _se acercó a Cosmos_ \- ¿porque te empeñas por destruir la tierra? si este planeta es tu hogar.

—Yo no se de que hablas.

—Caos porque tienes resentimiento hacia la tierra ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

—Porque tu vives en él cuando me apodere del planeta tierra lo convertiré en un planeta muerto.

—Tu también vivías aquí...

—Cosmos, basta de charlas - _Maker grito y Cosmos asintió sabiendo que no servía de nada-_ ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

—¡Infierno estelar de Healer!

—¡Láser de estrella fugaz!

 _Los tres ataques dan a Caos provocando que la tierra se levante, cuando se esparció vieron con asombro no le dañaron los tres ataques._

—Demonios, esto no le hizo ningún daño...

—¡Luciérnagas de fuego!

—¡Resplandor lunar!

—¡Estrellas musicales!

—¡Acción!

 _Gritaron lanzando él ataque, con ese ataque le dañaron más que los anteriores, pero este les lanzó un ataque dejándolos fuera de combate, ocasionando que Cosmos enfureciera quería ir a ayudarlos, pero no podía darle la espalda o podría hacerle algo._

—Chicos...

—El es muy fuerte... Demonios... - _Earth le miraba enfurecida, Cosmos notó que su amiga estaba mordiendo su labio-_ ten mucho cuidado amiga.

—¿Como lo detendremos? - _Sakura se apoyo sobre sus codos._

—Debe de ver una forma de poder hacerlo...

—No les hagas daño a ellos, las pelea es entre tú y yo.

—¡Moriran insectos! - _él los siguió atacando ignorando la súplicas de Cosmos._

—Tenemos que hacer algo ahora mismo.

—Moriremos si no hacemos algo - _Sakura miró a su guardián asintiendo._

—¡Resplandor mágico ataca! - _una luz plateada se dirige hacia Caos_ \- tu no lo quisiste hacer a las buenas, no me dejas más remedio que pelear a las malas.

—¡Poder destructivo! - _esferas negras son lanzadas hacia Cosmos._

—¡Cosmos! - _grito asustada._

—¡Espinas mortales! - _Largas ramas empiezan a envolver a Sakura y Earth-_ ¿que harán ahora? A ellas ya las tengo bajo mi poder.

—¡Sakura! - _grito tratando de acercarse, pero no podía hacerlo_ \- ¡suelta ya a Sakura!

—Chicas - _mirando a su alrededor-_ dejalos no los mates.

 _El seguía riendo aún ignorando a la peliplateada, viendo como ellas se retuercen del dolor._

—No por favor, Caos dejalos en paz la pelea es tuya y mía...

—Malditos humanos débiles - _habló arrastrando cada palabra-_ pusieron su esperanza en una guerrera debilucha.

—Caos para ya mismo... ¡resplandor mágico! - _ese poder golpeo a Caos._

—Maldita... - _exclamo enojado- te juró que morirás_ -preparando su ataque- ¡poder maligno!

—Libera toda tu venganza sobre mi no haré nada - _tirando su cetro, pensando en como llevar acabó su plan-_ Ryu... Tu ¿reconoces ese nombre?

—Ese estúpido a muerto.

 _Cosmos negó al ver que no tenía sentido recordarle su pasado, al parecer su corazón y su bondad que ella había conocido ya no estaba en él, apretó su broche mirándole con determinación y por fin pudo encontrar una manera de llevar acabó su plan._

—Sabes... Tenía una pequeña esperanza de salvar tu corazón hablando - _hablo ahora con frialdad-_ pero veo que no...

—Ese tono de voz - _Andrés estaba sorprendido al haber escuchado nuevamente ese tono después de dos años_ \- ella ya no es mi hermana...

—Es mejor alejarnos esa es Serena - _Maker_ _agachó la mirada_ \- pero al parecer toda la personalidad asesina de Sailor Cosmos ya a despertado... Nuevamente...

 _Cosmos camino hacia su enemigo su insignia en la frente brillaba con intensidad, su cuerpo palpitaba y sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno, ella atrajo su cetro que comenzó a emanar luz blanca y luz negra._

—La oscuridad, siempre existirá por que es él balance de la luz, es como él Yin Yang - _Comenzo a decir y Caos dejo caer a ambas chicas al verla acercarse-_ pero es necesario exterminar un poco de esa oscuridad...

 _Cuando se dieron cuenta una gran explosión se hizo presente en él parque haciendo que cubrieran por los pedazos de piedra que volaban y cuando los abrieron una vez que terminó todo el levantamiento de tierra, Cosmos sostenía la ropa de Caos, pero había mucha sangre llenar él lugar._

—Me dan ganas de vomitar al ver eso... Nunca había visto algo así... - _dijo Sakura cubriendo su boca con horror._

—Caos a muerto...

 _Murmuró antes de caer desmayada mientras de su boca salía un pequeño hilo de sangre, rápidamente Andrés la tomó en brazos llevándola al departamento que comparte con Sakura antes de que todos les vieran._

Continuará...


	18. Capítulo 18 Todo termino

_Una vez que llegaron al departamento, ella estaba muy débil aunque en él lapso que la llevaron ella misma pudo reponer sus heridas, en la habitación de Serena, ella había despertado después de reponer algo de energía._

—¡Por fin termino todo este martirio! - _exclamó bastante feliz, pero muy adolorida_ \- ¡no se llevó ninguna muerte!

—¿Serena como te encuentras? - _pregunto con un poco de alivio al verla con algo de energía_

—La verdad, me siento cansada y adolorida - _dijo siendo ayudada para que se acomode._

—Ay Serena - _Sakura bufo aguantando las lágrimas_ \- eres una tonta, nos dejaste muy preocupados.

—Sakura - _Serena sintió renmordimiento al ver a su mejor amiga así_ \- lo siento mucho.

 _Extendió sus brazos hacia la castaña quien sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas, se soltó a llorar con intensidad._

—Chicas... - _miró con pena a la castaña quien sollozaba en brazos de Serena_ \- tienes una sola indicación, solamente tienes que descansar por ahora y comer bien.

—De acuerdo - _suspiro aún acariciando él cabello de Sakura-_ gracias Natsuki...

 **Siglo xxx**

 _Serenity suspiro feliz cuando término la telepatía con Andrés, pero volvió la mirada hacia su hija quien se secaba él sudor del rostro._

—Bien - _aplaudió levemente-_ vamos a cenar Pequeña Dama, antes de volver a entrenar.

—Si mamá.

—Por favor que traigan la comida ustedes también coman y después tomen él día

 _Dijo sonriendo a uno de los sirvientes quien asintió feliz._

 **En otra habitación.**

 _Todos comenzaron a despertar bastantes confundidos sobre su alrededor._

—¿Donde estoy? - _se preguntó así mismo, mientras toco ligeramente su cabeza._

—Que bien dormí, pareciera que dormí una eternidad - _dijo feliz la pequeña Gatita._

—¿Diana?

—¿Rey?

—¿Porque hay tanto escándalo? - _despertando dando un bostezo-_ espera un momento... Este no es nuestro cuarto.

—¿Que es este lugar?

—Nunca he estado aquí - _toco su cabeza con una mueca-_ me duele mucho la cabeza.

—Esto es muy raro - _pronuncio Neptune levantándose y observando a todas-_ ¿recuerdan algo?

—No, la verdad no Neptune - _Endimion se sentó tratando de recordar algo y cuando lo hizo, sólo apretó los puños-_ me acabo de acordar algo...

(...)

 _Todas miraban a Serenity esperando por una explicación mientras Sakura y Rini se encontraban en cada lado de ella nerviosas._

—Esperemos una buena explicación Serenity - _Mars le miraba con los brazos cruzados_ \- y no podrás escapar de esto.

—Lo se muy bien chicas y se que necesitan una explicación de todo esto - _agacho la mirada y luego la levantó gritando con fuerza asustándolos_ \- ¡pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice hace tres años!

 **Siglo xx**

—Ya esta bien - _dijo tratando de levantarse-_ pueden irse a casa yo estaré bien.

—Este también es mi departamento Serena - _dijo Sakura._

—Bueno a excepción de Sakura.

—Pero te ves algo pálida - _Natsuki le miro preocupada-_ no podemos dejarte así.

—Estoy bien solo necesitó descansar... _-la rubia rodó los ojos_ \- ustedes mismos lo dijeron hace poco.

 _Se miraron aunque se salieron de la habitación._

—Saben - _Andrés se recargo en la pared-_ me preocupa, estaré al pendiente de ella.

 _Se quedaron afuera de la habitación un poco más de tiempo, aunque se miraron con una mirada de cómplices y Sakura sonrió maliciosa._

(...)

 **Casa de Haruka.**

 _Ellas despertaron, pero para que no se preocuparan Luna tuvo que cubrir otra mentira de Serena según ella sin darse cuenta que pasaron tres años_

—Vamos a lo mejor Serena - _dijo Luna estirándose y basándose en lo que recordaba-_ no podrá con él enemigo, yo creo que a pasado solo unos días desde que dormimos.

—¿Estas segura Luna?

—Claro que si Haruka, yo no mentiría en algo tan grave chicas.

—Te creemos Luna, vamos a su casa ahora mismo.

 _Fueron directo a la casa Tsukino e Ikuko les abrió para su sorpresa estaban sus familias aunque no estaba Serena con ellos._

—¿Abuelo y Nicolás? - _preguntó asombrada._

—hola Rei.

—¿Seiya, Taiki y Yaten? - _pregunto confundida además de ver a los demás-_ se supone que estaban lejos y ¿Quienes son ellas?

—Hola - _Natsuki saludo y suspiro-_ los estábamos esperando.

—¿Nosotras? - _Mina fruncio él ceño-_ ¿a que se debe esto? - _exclamo molesta_

—Queremos saber que pasa aquí y queremos una respuesta concreta - _Darien exigió, tanto Sakura y Natsuki le miraron con él ceño arrugado._

—Ahora las explicamos, mejor pasen.

—Expliquen esto - _Ami también exigió-_ porque mi mamá esta aquí.

—Ami no seas grosera - _enojada al ver la actitud de su hija-_ deja que ellos hablen.

—Perdón mamá...

—¿Donde esta Serena? - _preguntó Rei._

—Serena, ella ahora mismo esta en él hospital.

—¡¿Que le paso a Serena?!

—Nosotras les diremos... - _Sakura se levantó ya algo molesta y cruzándose de brazos por su actitud-_ ella y nosotras estuvimos luchando durante tres largos años... Muy difíciles la verdad... - _comenzó a contar-_ él enemigo era Caos, no hasta hace unas horas logramos vencerlo.

—Más bien fue bombón quien lo venció nosotros no hicimos nada - _Seiya mencionó bastante orgulloso de Serena._

—Serena esta en él hospital, por que esta muy débil, necesita ser checada y dos de sus heridas son profundas.

—Prácticamente la sacamos cuando se quedo dormida...

—Ella nos va a matar, por hacerlo...

—Digalo por ustedes - _Todas miraron a una nerviosa Sakura-_ Serena me va a correr de mi propio departamento...

—¿Por que lo hizo?

—¿Que no confiaba en nosotras? - _preguntó Haruka dolida._

—Claro que lo hace... Tiene mucha confianza ustedes - _Sakura la miro levantándose del sillón_ \- pero ella quería demostrar que no es débil, no es una princesa que siempre depende que los demás y espera sentada a que la salven.

—En si, ella no quería perderlas de nuevo.

—Quería hacer algo por su propio medio.

—Ustedes no sabían como de sentía al respecto sólo, buscaban su propio beneficio.

 _Todas estaban en shock Darien mordió su labio nervioso, él era su novio y no sabia como ella de sentía al respecto miro a las demás observando sus puños y mandíbulas._

—No nos importa si nos odian, por decirles en su cara toda la verdad que alguna vez Serena les quiso decir.

—Ustedes no tienen él derecho a decirnos nada, solo ella.

—Y tienen razón, si se ganaron nuestro odio.

 _Salieron de la casa olvidándose de sus familias estaban heridas y molestas sabiendo que es cierto._

Continuará...


	19. Capítulo 19 Cambiemos el pensar

—Lo siento mucho.

 _Ella dijo al verla dormir tranquilamente en aquella camilla del hospital, había encontrado él hospital donde estaba internada, aunque se sobresalto cuando Serena despertó lentamente tocando su frente._

—Demonios, me duele todo - _gruño aún tocando su frente-_ y al parecer tengo un poco de fiebre...

—Serena... - _dijo preocupada al verla hacer una muec_ a- ¿pasa algo?

—¡Oh! hola Luna - _dijo mirándole con una sonrisa tranquila y suspiro-_ por lo que veo ya despertaron... No es nada de que preocupar sólo es fiebre, nada mas necesitó mucho reposo.

—Pero Serena...

—Tranquila sólo necesitó reposo, después debo dar algunas aclaraciones con unas personas y debo matar a otras... - _Serena gruñó molesta, pero de uno de sus bolsillos de su ropa colocada a un lado y saco los dos cristale_ s- por traerme al hospital mientras me quede dormida...

—El cristal de plata y... ¿otro cristal? - _miro asombrada el segundo cristal-_ ¿hay dos cristales?

—Uno es del Cosmos y él cristal de plata, pero - _los apretó contra su pecho suavemente mientras le explicaba_ \- son uno en sí.

—¿Como sabes eso?

—Sólo debes saber que tengo esa información y ya... - _se sentó en la camilla dejando colgar sus piernas y dijo levemente-_ antes que nada, creo que tengo hablar con las chicas y a Darien.

—Si tienes que hablar con ellas - _Luna suspiro-_ ellas están enojadas.

—Sabes Luna - _le miro reojo_ \- hace tres años tuve que utilizar parte de mis poderes para algunas cosas de ellas.

—Pero Serena... - _Fue interrumpida por la rubia._

—Si me dirás que por mi inmadurez hice esto, no lo quiero escuchar y por favor no me reclames no necesitó regaños después de una fuerte pelea - _guardando los cristales nuevamente en su bolsillo y suspiro_ \- no quiero escuchar nada ahora mismo sobre eso.

—Yo... - _tartamudeo por el tono la rubia_ \- me voy...

—Esta bien.

 **Días más tarde.**

 _Serena había salido del hospital ya más recuperada aunque durante esos días las chicas no le hablaban casi, por lo que ese día quiso salir un poco, miro a Sakura y Kero quienes estaban a su lado mirando la televisión._

—Sakura - _le llamó y la castaña le observó-_ ¿podemos salir?

—¿A donde? - _pregunto con el ceño fruncido-_ recuerda que tienes sólo tres días de salir del hospital.

—Quiero salir a estirar las piernas - _hizo un puchero-_ no quiero estar en cama todo el tiempo.

—Son indicaciones del doctor - _comento Kero volando frente a ella-_ dijo que sólo podías caminar a la sala.

—¡Por favor! - _suplico con la mirada-_ sólo vamos al parque con las demás.

 _Sakura bufo asintiendo, por lo que Serena se levanto con rapidez que provocó un terrible dolor en una de sus heridas._

—¡Ay! - _se quejó y Sakura se acercó a ella._

—¡Serena! - _le regaño-_ sabes que no debes levantarte así, necia.

—Lo siento...

 _Sakura negó sentándose en la silla y suspiro, aunque los tres subieron mirada cuando una nube rosada se formo de ahí cayó una carta._

—¿Es una carta? - _se pregunto y miro los lados_ \- es de Serenity.

—¿Que dice? - _Kero miro a cada lado de Serena._

—Dice, que me mandara un medicamento para que mis heridas dejen de doler - _guardo la carta en el sobre nuevamente_ \- y para que se cierren más rápido.

—¿Que más dice?

—No pararon de regañarla.

—Me compadezco de ella - _dijo Sakura, por lo que ayudó a Serena a bajar de la cama-_ vamos, en el camino les marco a los demás.

—Si, yo también le marcare a mamá y le diré que Serenity, me mandara un medicamento más tarde.

—Si.

 **Minutos más tarde.**

 _Ambas caminaban tan tranquilamente, a ratos se reían por las incoherencias de alguno de los tres, una vez llegando al parque observaron como todos discutían y lo que no esperaban era encontrar a las chicas ahí._

—¡¿Ustedes quienes se creen?! - _Rei grito muy molesta-_ no son nadie, para decirnos todo eso.

—La verdad si - _Andrés hablo forma arrogante-_ soy alguien muy importante.

—¿Vas a gritar Serena? - _preguntó al verle una cena saltando en su sien-_ sólo ten cuidado de no lastimarte.

—¡Alto a todos! - _asintió por lo que grito harta y todos la voltearon a ver._

—¿Serena? - _frunció el ceño-_ ¿que estas haciendo? vete de aquí, tienes que descansar, todavía no te recuperas.

—Escuchen muy bien - _golpeó su frente y camino hacia ellos-_ todos ustedes están haciendo el ridículo aquí.

—No es cierto - _se defendió Mina._

—Si cierto, además estoy tratando de calmarlas para que dejen de discutir - _señaló a la bola de personas quienes grababan todo-_ están creando un show con su pelea de niños.

—¡Ellos empezaron primero!

—Pareces una niña Haruka peleando así y tu - _miró a su hermano inquisitiva-_ ¿que estabas haciendo?

—Pues estábamos aburridos por esperarte - _dijo con desdén y se encogió de hombros_ \- quisimos jugar un poco, pero ellas son tan sensibles que subieron él tono.

—Andrés... - _dijo su nombre fastidiada y él le miro-_ eres un estúpido e inmaduro.

—Princesas - _Setsuna le miro confundida_ \- ¿acaso los conoces?

—Claro que lo conozco Setsuna, el es mi hermano Andrés, Sakura Kinomoto que veo que ustedes ya la conocen por como las enfrentaron - _suspiro al recordar si cuando dieron el alta, le contó con lujo detalle_ \- Kero su guardián, mi primo Alan.

—Si me conocen y hasta me odian - _contestó mirándoles con frialdad._

—En verdadustedes no tienen remedio _-miro a los lados buscando a su otra amiga castaña_ \- ¿donde está Natsuki?

—Ahora que lo dices... Desde que llegamos no la vi... - _miro detrás de la rubia y sonrió_ \- pues ahí viene la loca de la que hablas.

—¡Serena! - _se le avento dándole un abrazo-_ hola rubia hermosa.

—¡Espera Natsuki! Todavía no estoy bien para que te lances así conmigo _-se quejó de dolor por él fuerte abrazo_ \- me matarás del dolor.

—Lo siento mucho.

 _Natsuki solto a Serena quien solto un suspiro de alivio y observó a Sakura._

—Mejor regresemos a casa Sakura, quiero descansar un poco más - _se dio vuelta y Sakura le siguió negando divertida-_ hasta luego a todos.

—Pero nos sacaste de nuestras casas para nada - _dijo Natsuki colocando su mano sobre su pecho ofendida_ \- ¿tu me ignoras?

—No lo hago.

—Espera un momento... - _Serena le miro de reojo-_ ¡Serena!

—Tranquila Natsuki - _Andrés solto una risa nerviosa, cuando Natsuki le mandó una mirada asesina._

—¿Que pasa? - _exclamó con molestia-_ estoy aún aquí, no es necesario que me grites.

—¿Qué pasó con la entrevista de trabajo?

—No te preocupes - _contestó desinteresada-_ todavía falta, es él 28 de junio y falta unos días

—Serena - _bufo, a veces Serena era tan olvidadiza, aunque era más que antes_ \- ¿que día crees que es hoy?

—Bueno hoy es... - _se quedó callada un momento-_ hoy es 28... Otra entrevista pérdida.

—Te rindes tan fácilmente

—No sirve de nada andar lamentándose por algo así, por lo que me vale eso - _encogiéndose de hombros_ \- ¿tu lo harías?

—No - _asintió a lo dicho por la rubia_ \- claro que no

—Así que no digas que me estoy rindiendo fácilmente primo.

 _Todas tenían la boca abierta, no conocían esa personalidad de Serena y era una sorpresa escucharla también hablar así._

—Esa... - _la señaló aún sorprendida_ \- esa Serena no conocía.

—Menos nosotras.

—Buen punto prima

—Yo siempre tengo buenos puntos - _guiñando él ojo coqueta-_ ¿ha que no?

—Claro.

—Sakura - _la castaña le observó curiosa, se había perdido un poco en su celular haciendo caso omiso a la plática de Serena y Alan-_ ¿nos vamos a casa ya?

—Si claro - _guardo su teléfono y sonrió_.

—Pues ya deberían irse - _observó el rostro de Serena al verla un poco roja-_ debes aún descansar.

—Lo se, por eso me quiero ir a casa nuevamente - _dijo cruzándose de brazos_ \- aunque yo solo quería divertirme un rato.

—Lo harás una vez, que estés recuperada del todo.

—Lo se, ahora me retiro a mi casa.

 _Sakura y ella comenzaron a caminar alejándose, aunque Serena con cada paso que daba, veía todo dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que cayó inconsciente._

—¡Serena! - _Sakura la sostuvo preocupada, mientras todos se acercaban a ellas-_ Serena despierta.

—Tiene mucha fiebre - _dijo Ami al acercarse y tocar su rostro, pero observó su abdomen que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo-_ es sangre... Una de sus heridas se acaba de abrir.

—Vamos - _Andrés la cargo_ \- debemos llegar rápido a su casa.

—Si, les indicare donde - _tomo su celular-_ yo llamaré a los Seiya y a los demás...

—Yo te ayudó Sakura - _se ofreció Natsuki, al ver que le temblaban las manos a Sakura-_ tu tranquila por favor.

 _Andrés comenzó a caminar con Serena en sus brazos para llevarla al departamento, mientras que Natsuki y Sakura trataban de comunicarse con los hermanos Kou con desesperación._

Continuará...


	20. Capítulo 20 ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_Llegaron al departamento de ambas chicas, una vez dentro acostaron a Serena en su cama, para poderle ayudar, mientras las demás se quedaron en la sala._

—No sabía que Gatita se había mudado - _miro departamento con una mueca, haciendo enojar a Sakura_ \- pero no es importante, ahora tenemos que bajarle la fiebre.

—Sakura - _Seiya entro bastante preocupado a la sala_ \- ¡¿que le paso a bombón?!

—Tu... - _Haruka gruñó molesta al verlo ahí-_ esto no es nada que te incumbe, Kou.

—Me incumbe más que a ti Tenoh, por si no lo sabes - _sonrió con arrogancia-_ yo la he cuidado desde que ustedes estaban durmiendo, siempre he estado con ella - _Haruka le iba a dar un golpe, pero fue detenida por Michiru._

—Tranquila Haruka, por favor - _agarrándola del brazo y hablo con suavidad_ \- no es momento para discutir, sabes qu la princesa ahora nos necesita.

—De esta te salvaste Kou... - _bufo molesta y se volvió a sentar-_ maldita estrellita.

—Si como digas, Andrés toma - _le lanza una botella blanca-_ al verlo entrar a la sala- que la tome cada cierto tiempo.

—Ya veo, lo mando las temprano - _suspiro aliviado-_ muchas gracias Seiya.

 _El se retiro rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Serena_.

—Chicas - _entro por la ventana observando a todas-_ ¿que fue lo que paso?

—Nada que te incumbe - _respondio fríamente hacia la pequeña gatita._

—Kinomoto, no le hables así - _exclamo_ _molesta tomando a Luna-_ que ella no tiene culpa de nada.

—Tu cállate... Si supieras todo que dijo hace tres años estarías igual que... - _dijo observando a Luna quien agachó la mirada al saber a qué se refería y Sakura miro a Mina-_ y la verdad nunca trate con ustedes, pero ahora que lo estoy haciendo, me caen tan mal.

—Tu me estas hartando niña creída.

—¡Se podrían callar ustedes dos, comportense como las adultas que son! - _grito Natsuki totalmente harta._

—¡¿Tu quien eres para gritarme?! - _Mina le devolvió el grito._

—Está bien la diré... Soy Rubí la princesa de la tierra - _dijo con egocentrismo y al momento que dijo eso, vio a todos en shock-_ si soy la hermana del príncipe Endimion.

—¡Natsuki! los callaste, muy bien querida - _tocándole él hombro mirándole con orgullo-_ muy bien, aprendes a sacar las garras.

—No creo que debería de estar bien, yo nunca utilizó mi título de princesa _-rascando su mejilla nerviosa-_ en serio no debo hacerlo.

—Espera - _Setsuna hablo por fin después de estar callada durante toda la pelea de ambas chicas_ \- ¿que acabas de decir?

—¡¿Eres hermana del príncipe?!

—Creo que me llaman con Serena ¡adiós! - _se levanto y fue al cuarto de Serena._

—Natsuki no huyas... - _grito al verla irse rápidamente-_ esta chica no tiene remedio.

 _Serena tomo la poción pudo recuperarse un cincuenta por ciento, sus heridas sanaron aunque aún le dolía él cuerpo, paso unos días, ese día era especial para ella, Sakura le observó con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un pequeño pastel._

—Feliz cumpleaños Serena - _la castaña sonrió_ \- lo hice hoy.

—Muchas gracias Sakura... - _sonrió dejando caer algunas lágrimas_ \- muchas gracias por todo.

—Para eso estamos las mejores amigas - _sonrió tomando su mano-_ ¿que harás hoy?

—Iré a dar un paseo y después ire con un familia un rato.

—Tal vez, yo vaya a Tomoeda - _Sakura agachó la mirada-_ tengo miedo.

—Todo estará bien, confía en ti misma... - _Serena le tomó del rostro_ \- confía en ti y en nadie más.

—Gracias.

 _Agradeció en voz baja, aunque pronto le miró sorprendida cuando Serena le mancho de crema pastelera en la habitación se comenzó una guerra de pastel y almohadas._

 **Templo Hikawa**

 _Rei barría con mucha tranquilidad él patio de su templo, cuando Nicolás salió algo apresurado._

—Ya me voy Rei - _anuncio llevando una bolsa de regalo-_ regreso más tarde.

—¿A donde vas Nicolás? - _Preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa-_ ¿para quien es esa bolsa de regalo?

—¿No te acuerdas quien cumple años hoy Rei?

—No... - _encogiéndose de hombros desinteresada-_ ¿quien cumple años hoy?.

—Creo que la despistada eres tu y no Serena - _marcando énfasis en el nombre de la rubia._

—¿Por que yo? - _dijo molesta por la comparación-_ dime ahora mismo Nicolás.

—Rei - _comienza a bajar las escaleras y desde abajo grito-_ ¡es cumpleaños de Serena!

—¡Cumpleaños de Serena! - _grito demasiado fuerte-_ diablos como se me olvido.

 _Se regaño así misma al no haberse acordado del cumpleaños de la rubia y mientras pensaba llegaron Mina junto a las demás_.

—hola Rei.

—Hola chicas - _dijo un poco nerviosa._

—¿Qué tienes Rei? - _pregunto preocupada Lita._

—¿Qué día es hoy chicas?

—Hoy es 30 de junio.

—Si, que tiene que ver esa fecha tan importante hoy... - _Mina golpeó levemente la gente-_ oh...

—¿Qué Mina?

—Te diste cuenta verdad Mina.

—¿De que? - _Ami estaba muy confundida_ \- dejen tanto misterio y digan que es.

—Que, hoy es cumpleaños de Serena.

—¡Es verdad!

—Como se nos olvidó, hay que comprarle un regalo

 **Siglo xxx**

—Mamá despierta.

 _Moviendo a la peliplateada que duerme tan relajada en su cama ya que se había quedado a dormir con ella al tener otra pelea con Endimion._

—Mamá - _volvió a insistir y suspiro cuando ella comenzó a despertar_ \- por fin.

—¿Qué pasa Rini? - _pregunto somnolienta y dando un bostezo-_ ¿acaso ya amaneció?.

—Si ya amaneció, por cierto feliz cumpleaños Mamá.

—Muchas gracias cariño e igualmente - _se dan un tierno abrazo_ \- ya entraste a la adolescencia, la verdad creces muy rápido...

—Si mamá - _sonrió divertida-_ me lo vienes diciendo desde hace un año.

—Sabes hija a esta edad fue cuando empecé a ser Sailor Scout y fue cuando conocí a tu padre además en ese tiempo nos llevábamos muy mal - _dijo riendo al recordar los momentos en que peleaban o se ayudaban sin aún saber su futuro o pasado_ \- fue muy gracioso.

—Mamá - _le miró sorprendida-_ nunca supe que se llevaban mal.

—Pero así fue como comenzamos a amarnos, sin saber quienes éramos o quienes íbamos a ser - _sonrió con melancolía-_ bueno hija, iré a dar un pequeño paseo por él bosque me estaré un rato ahí.

—Si mamá ve con cuidado.

—Si hija.

 _Serenity llegó a una parte del bosque, donde hay una bella cascada y un lago bastante hermoso._

—Me tranquiliza estar aquí - _se quito las sandalias y se quito él vestido_ \- me hará bien nadar un rato.

 _Sonrió al sentir sus músculos relajarse dentro del agua totalmente fría._

—¿Me puedo unir a ti? - _preguntaron a sus espaldas._

—Claro que si Sakura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - _pregunto bastante curiosa-_ deberías estar festejando tu cumpleaños a lado de Endimion y las chicas.

—No lo haré, porque siguen enojados y preferí venir aquí para pasar él día.

—Lo siento mucho preciosa.

—Tranquila Sakura, además es algo que yo misma me busque - _sonriendo a su amiga._

—Después de esto podemos ir al palacio y pedir comida para las dos - _trato de cambiar de tema_.

—¿Donde esta mi hermano? - _pregunto curiosa._

—El esta con Natsuki, se a sentido un poco mal.

—Suponiendo mis dudas... - _se recargo en la roca-_ creo ella esta embarazada.

—¿Como sabes eso? - _Sakura le miraba con el ceño fruncido._

—Recuerda que soy Sailor Cosmos - _comenzó a decir y Sakura asintió_ \- y yo siento cuando empieza a nacer una nueva estrella... Además es obvio, ella tiene los mismos síntomas que yo tenía cuando estaba embarazada de Rini...

—Vaya... - _solto une leve risa_ \- se llevaran una gran sorpresa esos dos.

—¡Por fin! tendré una sobrina o sobrino, Sammy todavía no me hace tía - _exclamó feliz, haciendo un leve puchero_ \- yo quiero un sobrino o sobrina de su parte.

—Estas muy feliz - _Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa-_ y si que Sammy ya se tardo bastante.

—La verdad si.

 _Ambas rieron levemente._

 **Siglo xx**

 **Horas después**

Pov. Serena.

 _Llegue al crow después de despedir a Sakura, hoy estuve de un lado a otro y estuvo muy cansado_.

—Andrew, buenos días _-lo saludé con mi típica sonrisa._

—Hola Serena ¿porque te vestiste así? Te ves muy guapa - _me sonroje por su alago_ \- ¿Y esas bolsas?

—Son regalos de cumpleaños - _sonrei dejando las bolsas a un lado_ \- además voy vestida así por que fui a una entrevista.

—¡Cierto! feliz cumpleaños.

 _Sonreí hacia mi amigo él se retiró, pero volvió con una orden que me regalo aunque no quise recibirla, pero insistió... Se siente tan bien ser felicitada de esta manera por las personas que quiero._

Continuará...


	21. Capítulo 21 Viajemos al futuro

—Muchas gracias Andrew por la comida, estuvo deliciosa - _sonreí satisfecha._

—De nada, todo por mi clienta favorita.

—En serio gracias ¡oh! - _Exclamé mirando mi reloj y me limpie con una servilleta-_ ya me voy, Andrew cuidate y gracias por él pastelito.

 _Agradecí saliendo del local caminando hacia el departamento, aunque cada que veo las calles me recuerda a la lucha con Caos hace poco... No sólo es eso, sino también los tres años de soledad que tuve, mis pensamientos fueron bruscamente cortados por él sonido de mi celular._

— ** _¿Hola?._**

— _Hola amor_

 _Sonreí tontamente al escuchar su voz... En serio, como la extrañaba._

 **Más tarde.**

 _Caminaba muy emocionada al saber que esta vez no se olvido el de mi cumpleaños como otras veces y no tendre la necesidad de golpearlo... Bueno eso no es necesario, pero si me enojaba cuando lo hacía... Tenia justificación esa vez si me hizo enojar._

—¡Serena hola!

—Hola Mina - _salude feliz al verla acercarse con las demás_ \- hola chicas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Muchas gracias chicas!

—Toma Serena - _me dio una caja rosa-_ ¡feliz cumpleaños!

—Muchas gracias - _agradecí abriendo la caja y sonreí-_ es hermosa... Muchas gracias chicas, no se hubieran molestado.

—Te lo mereces

—Además hoy tenemos que celebrar.

 _Sentí las lágrimas en mis mejillas estaba feliz, tenía esa felicidad que no había sentido desde hace tres años... A pesar que no me merezco este regalo... Ellas me lo dieron con todo su corazón._

 **Siglo xxx**

Pov. Normal.

—Ya se esta haciendo de noche - _Serenity observó el cielo-_ y está haciendo un poco de frío.

—Si, es lo que estoy notando - _ella también miro el cielo._

—Será mejor que regrese al palacio e irme a dormir - _suspiro cansada-_ creó me enfermé el día de hoy.

—Vamos te llevo - _se ofreció le castaña._

—Muchas gracias Sakura.

 _Llegaron al palacio rápido, Sakura dejo a Serenity en él cuarto, ella solo se cambio y se acostó en él sofá una vez que se haya ido la castaña a su casa ya se había durmiendo cuando Rini llego a la habitación viendo a su madre en él sillón dormir tranquilamente y decidió despertarla._

—¿Mamá cuando llegaste?

—Tengo un rato Rini - _respondió tosiendo un poco-_ ¿tu en que momento llegaste hija?

—Mamá - _le miro preocupada-_ ¿te sientes bien?

—Si cariño - _sonriéndole levantándose_ \- solo estoy algo resfriada.

—Dejame checar tu temperatura - _le toco la frente y quito su mano rápidamente-_ ¡pero tienes la fiebre muy alta!

—Solo es algo de gripe, no exageres hija - _rodando los ojos-_ sabes que siempre que me da fiebre alta, si quieres ve por algunos trapos.

—Si ahora vuelvo, pero _-le echa unas cobijas-_ para que no tengas frío

—Gracias Rini

 _La peliblanca se volvió a acomodar en él sillón cubriendo todo su cuerpo con las cobijas._

 **Siglo xx**

 _Serena llego al departamento de Darien donde fue recibida con un beso y un abrazo, cenaron y una vez terminado, veían la luna desde el balcón abrazados._

—¿te gusto?

—Mucho - _sonriendo observando el cielo-_ estuvo muy deliciosa Darien.

—Me alegro mucho, princesa - _acariciando su mano._

—Sabes, Haruka y las demás aún están enojadas conmigo.

—Todos estamos así, por lo que hiciste - _hablo cariñosamente acariciando su cabello_ \- pero eso ya quedo en él olvido.

—¿En serio?

—Si amor

—Gracias.

—De nada amor _-se levantó confundiendo a la rubia, quien seguía sus movimientos-_ pero te tengo algo importante que decir... - _se arrodilla_ \- Serena Tsukino.

 _Serena queda sorprendida su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, mientras que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas._

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Darién... ¡claro que si y mil veces si! - _se aventó a sus brazos llorando-_ ¡te amo!

—Yo igual - _le coloca él anillo y se besan-_ ¡te amo Serena Tsukino!

—Te amo tanto, Darien.

—Yo también te amo Serena.

—Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

 _El tiempo se les paso volando después de tantos besos, abrazos muchas más confesiones de amor, Darien llevó a Serena al departamento y antes de que ella entrara se detuvo._

—Hola - _dijo dejando su mano al aire con la llave-_ ¿que tal?

—Hola Serena es bueno verte.

—¿Que pasa Rubí? - _guardo su llave y se dió vuelta-_ ¿que tal él futuro?

—Algo cansado... - _respondió riendo un poco-_ pero no vine a hacer plática, tienes que venir conmigo al futuro.

—¿Un nuevo enemigo?

—No, la reina esta enferma y me mando por ti ya que ha empeorado las dos últimas horas - _dijo preocupada y Serena asintió-_ no ha querido que ninguna sailor la viera, bueno a excepción de Uranus.

(...)

 _La rubia había regresado al pasado después de ayudar al futuro a curar a Serenity que necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente._

—Estoy muy agotada... No es fácil viajar en el tiempo después de tres años de no hacerlo - _soltó un gran suspiro_

 _Entro al departamento yendo directamente a su habitación aunque se fijó en la habitación de Sakura por si la encontraba y sólo vió a Kero, por lo que se adentro a su habitación despertando a Luna quien dormía en su cama._

—¿Eres tu Serena?

—Si soy yo - _comenzó a quitarse los accesorios-_ lo siento, por despertarte.

—¿Que son estas horas llegar?

—¿en serio? dejame tranquila con algo de trabajo puedo mantener mi equilibrio, estoy muy cansada ahora mismo como para soportar tire reclamos - _dijo muy molesta, la felina cambio su humor, se sentó en él piso aliviada de ya no tambalear._

—¿Que tienes ahora Serena?

—Nada, sólo estoy un poco... - _sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse y dio un gran bostezo-_ cansada, voy a dormir un rato y luego me pasaré a mi cama...

 _Serena se acostó boca arriba dando grandes ronquidos al momento y Luna se quedó a su lado quedando profundamente dormidas._

 **Al día siguiente**

—Que bien dormí - _se levanto estirándose y ve que durmió en él piso a lado de ella estaba Serena por lo que la movió-_ ¿Serena?

—¿Qué sucede? - _preguntó al ser despertada-_ ¿que pasa?

—Dijiste que te acostarías en la cama.

—Lo siento, estaba tan cansada, que se me olvido irme a mi cama.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Algunas cosas bastantes agotadoras que no quiero contar ahora mismo.

—Viéndote ahora y comparándote con la del pasado, ya no eres la misma Serena...

—En él momento que hice todo esto, prometí no llorar más y ser alguien madura - _explico sonriendo y acariciando a Luna suavemente_ \- así que nadie me vera llorar o ser la misma que conocieron hace unos años, dile a las chicas que no podré ir con ellas a la playa estaré ocupada - _le dio un tierno beso a Luna-_ ¡adiós!

—Serena...

 _Luna sonrió, pero también estaba un poco preocupada por la declaración de la rubia en esos momentos, sentía que ella y las demás la empujaron a ser lo que era ahora, la empujaron a ser alguien que diferente._

Continuará...


	22. Capítulo 22 Dichosa la Felicidad

_Serena se fue del cuarto por lo que Luna fue al templo no les dijo nada sobre lo de la rubia de lo que había dicho, solo que tuvo un inconveniente por eso no podía ir con ellas todas estaban entendieron y se fueron a la playa._ —El aire esta muy tranquilo él día de hoy...

—Si se nota - _observó curiosa la playa y pregunto_ \- ¿porque no hay nadie Haruka?

—Ahora todos trabajan y no tienen tiempo libre para venir.

—Pero no importa - _Mina grito realmente feliz-_ ¡tenemos que divertirnos!

 _Acomodaron todo en la playa, se colocaron sus trajes de baño y comenzaron a jugar_.

—Es mía - _grito Lita tratando de atraparla_ \- la tengo yo.

—No, yo la tengo - _dijo Hotaru, pero hizo un puchero cuando la atrapo Rei_ \- no se vale Rei, yo la tenía.

—Es mía ahora Hotaru.

 _Luna y Artemis la miraban desde la sombra del paraguas, pero Artemis le miró con preocupación al verla tan sumergida en sus pensamientos._

—¿Te pasa algo Luna? - _Artemis le preguntó preocupado._

—No es nada Artemis.

—Sera que no te creó.

 _Luna se acostó a dormir ignorando a Artemis quien con preocupación aún le miraba, mientras ellos se divertían en la playa._

 **En Juban.**

Pov. Sakura.

 _Todos nos encontrábamos en él cuartel ya no que nos había llamado Serena, la verdad sonaba bastante nerviosa que me dejó con él pendiente ¿que habrá pasado mientras me fui? Tengo mucho pendiente, más de lo que estoy ya que pase hoy por muchas cosas esperamos hasta que por fin llegó._

—¡Hola chicos! - _entro y nos saludo_ \- veo que ya llegaste Sakura.

—Si, tengo algunas horas.

—Hola Serena - _Natsuki se levantó dándole un leve abrazo-_ perdón por no pasar tu cumpleaños contigo.

—No te preocupes por eso... - _dejó su bolso en la mesa dónde estaba Kero y nos sonrió_ \- por cierto vino tu yo del futuro, Natsuki.

—¿Para que vino Rubí?

—Bueno... - _todos le miramos curiosos-_ para ayudar a la Neo Reina, ella estaba un poco enferma.

—¿Fue algo grave?

—No, para nada.

 _Suspiramos de alivio si estaba enferma y era obra del enemigo nos matamos, la verdad no queremos ahora una nueva guerra, después de pasar tres años luchando sin parar, soportando tantas cosas._

—Entonces - _Andrés se levantó para tomar un vaso-_ ¿para que nos llamaste?

—Bueno _-al parecer es importante, esta realmente emocionada_ \- les quiero contar algo de suma importancia.

—¿Qué es? - _preguntó comiendo pastel y hablando con la boca llena._

—Nunca se te quitara lo glotón - _exclamé algo molesta-_ ¿verdad Kero?

—Pero así soy él guardián de las cartas Sakura - _me respondió de igual manera con comida en la boca-_ y así me quieres.

—Dejando a Kero y sus malos modales a un lado - _dije algo asqueada ya que toda la comida botó a mi ropa_ \- ¿que nos quieres decir?

—Pues yo... Pronto me voy a casar - _dijo emocionada._

—Me alegró muc... - _se queda callado y luego grito-_ ¡¿te vas a casar?!

—Muchas felicidades - _dijo Alan abrazándola._

—¡Felicidades ni que nada, mi hermanita no se casara! Tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver, ella ira a la tumba pura - _Serena empezó a reír nerviosa y yo quería reírme a carcajadas-_ ¿de que te ríes Serena?

—¿Qué paso Serena? - _preguntó Natsuki curiosa-_ ocultas algo, como para que te rías así.

 _Prácticamente yo ya sabía eso, ella me lo contó cuando hicimos una pijamada juntas y la obligue a decirme, este momento es muy épico quisiera tomar una foto._

—Entonces ya tuviste relaciones con él...

—Ni Sammy me hace estas escenas - _mi amiga bufo y yo en estos momentos quería tomar una fotografía-_ Andrés las tuve mucho antes de que llegara mi hija.

—Un momento - _dijo confundida se me hace que le dará un infarto-_ ¿como que la llegada de tu hija?

—¿No te comente sobre él futuro? Que raro... Bueno - _él negó confundido_ \- lo que pasa es que Darien y yo seremos reyes de Tokyo de Cristal... - _comenzó a decir y todos le colocamos atención_ \- Pues mi hija del futuro nos visitaba y también es una Sailor Scout, por lo que no puedes interferir en mi boda.

 _Deje mi libro de hechizos que mantenía en mi mano, para mirar a Andrés quien se quedó todo tieso en su lugar._

—Sakura - _me llamó e inmediatamente lo mire-_ por cierto ¿no has ido a ver a tu hermano, a tu papá y Yue?

—Si fui Kero.

—¿Cuando? _-me miró confundido_.

—Me fui, desde ayer en la noche, me fui mientras dormías - _dije en tono bajo, pero audible para todos_ \- y una vez estando con ellos, les explique mi razón de escaparme hace unos años y comprendieron, aunque Yukito, él me quería matar con la mirada...

—Algo más paso - _me dijo Serena y apreté los puños-_ pero espero que Yue cambie su carácter, cuando lo conocí me dio mucho miedo.

—Así es él.

—Hablaremos en casa, por lo mientras yo me retiró.

 _Serena se retiro del cuartel aunque antes de eso me mando una mirada que me hizo sentir bien al verla, ya que creo estaba apunto de llorar._

—¿Estas bien Sakura? - _preguntó Kero y sonrei._

—Si Kero, no te preocupes.

 _Volví a mi lugar tomando mi libro de hechizos, para seguir con mi lectura._

 **Mas tarde.**

Pov. Normal.

—Tal vez vaya a visitar a mi familia - _murmuró pensando en como decirles-_ pero... ¿como les diré a mi familia?

—¡Serena!

 _Serena salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó a su hermano llamarle y sonrió cuando se acercó a ella._

—Sammy ¿que haces aquí?.

—Vine con unos amigos a divertirnos un poco.

—Sammy... - _le miro y ella se sintió muy nerviosa al decirlo_ \- te quiero contar algo, ya que quiero que seas él primero en saberlo.

—¿Qué es Serena?

—Bueno, voy a casar con Darien.

—Espera - _me miro sorprendido_ \- ¿te vas a que?.

—Lo que escuchaste - _Sammy le abrazo_ \- ¿Sammy?

—Felicidades tienes que contarle a nuestros padres, vamos a casa.

 _La sostuvo del brazo llevándola a la casa Sammy cuando llegaron, él les grito a sus padres._

—Que son esos gritos - _Ikuko salió de la cocina con su cucharón_ \- ¿que pasa Sammy? Hola hija es bueno verte por aqui.

—Bueno es que yo.. - _el la interrumpió._

—¡Ella se va a casar con Darien!

—¿En verdad hija? Muchas felicidades - _la abrazo feliz y Kenji bajo corriendo._

—¿Es verdad lo que dice Sammy? Serena.

—Es verdad - _ella se suelta de Sammy_ \- espero puedas darme la bendición papá.

—Yo si se la doy, el es buen partido par Serena.

 _Serena sonrió abrazando a Sammy y Kenji también asintió abrazándola, pronto Serena se retiró se su casa al crow donde estuvo platicando con Andrew._

—¿Cuando la fecha de matrimonio?

—Aun no hemos decidido - _dijo sonriendo-_ falta porque le digamos a las demás.

—Creo que ya te ganaron Serena.

—No entiendo - _le miro confundido_ \- ¿quien me gano?

—Unazuki hace un momento la escuche hablando de eso con Rei, dijo que estaban en la playa.

—Yo les iba a decir, pero me van a decir que ya no les tengo confianza y se tienen que enterar de alguien mas.

—Explicales las cosas, para que no se enojen.

—Lo haré.

Continuará...


	23. Capítulo 23 Dulce oscuridad

_Después de platicar con Andrew Serena volvió a casa, pero no se sorprendió ver a Luna ahí entonces su comunicador sonó tenía ganas de irse por donde, debería pedirle a Sakura que le ponga llave a la ventana._

 **Tiempo después.**

Pasaron algunos meses, que después de mucho tiempo Serena y las demás se reunieron.

—Que felicidad - _exclamo feliz-_ ¡hace mucho no nos reuníamos así!

—Claro - _Rei hablo sarcásticamente, mientras movía su vaso_ \- digamos que fueron tres años con tres meses.

—Que cosas ¿verdad chicas? - _dijo tosiendo al atragantarse con su bebida, por lo que Sakura le daba golpes en la espalda-_ si mucho tiempo sin hacerlo...

—No le reproches Rei - _Sakura les miro enojada-_ lo hizo por él bien de ustedes.

—A ver, dinos que ganamos por felicitarla - _Rei volvió a decir con evidente sarcasmo_ \- quisiera oír lo que ganamos.

—Basta Rei - _Ami miro a Rei-_ ya basta por favor.

—¿Quieren ver que ganaron Rei? - _exclamó molesta y Serena le hacia señas de que no dijera nada_ \- lo siento mucho Serena, pero lo diré ya no soporto esto.

—Es cierto lo dice Natsuki - _Sakura bufo y apretó los puños-_ yo tampoco, ya no me quedare callada.

-Sí Serena no quiere decirnos, que no nos digan - _Mina trato e evitar una pelea, pero solamente Serena suspiro rendida y tomo sus cosas-_ ¿a donde vas Serena?.

-Tan sólo... - _respondió tartamudeando_ \- Yo me voy... Me iré a trabajar adiós.

-¡Espera Serena! - _Lita trato de ir detrás de ella, pero Sakura le agarro la mano_ \- suéltame niña.

—Se quedan a escuchar lo que tenemos que decirles - _Natsuki le miro seria y a la vez molesta-_ por lo que no se podrán ir... Ni si quiera detrás de ella.

—Por si no lo saben, no serían las únicas en ese hechizo de sueño... - _explico molesta y vio sus caras de desconcierto-_ Serena quería luchar sola contra Caos, por lo que la amenazamos... La amenazamos con despertarlas...

—¿Por que no lo hicieron? - _cuestionó muy enojada-_ debieron despertarnos.

—Tranquila cariño - _rodando los ojos-_ mejor sigue escuchando a Sakura y a mi.

—Si claro - _Lita calló con la mirada a Rei_ \- prosigue por favor.

—Gracias Lita - _agradeció Natsuki y siguió explicando-_ durante estos tres años, ella vivía con él temor

—¿Él temor de que? - _Natsuki y Sakura se miran preocupadas-_ ¿dije algo malo?

-—l... Él temor de matarnos - _Natsuki solto las sopa, las cuatro chicas miraron asombradas a las dos chicas-_ si ella un día... En la batalla de Malicia su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

—Ella casi me mato... - _se abrazo a si misma así recordar eso._

—No fue nada mas esa vez, fueron muchas veces que le paso no es fácil para ella cargar tres poderes bastantes importantes... - _ambas castañas suspiraron y andas agarrando sus cosas_ \- esa fue la razón por la que las durmió... Además en la última batalla con Caos su personalidad asesina salio.

—Ella, las protegió de si misma - _levantándose mirándoles arriba a abajo-_ piensen antes de decir que ella no "estaba" - _haciendo énfasis en la palabra-_ feliz de verlas después de mucho tiempo...

—Ella ya no es la niña tonta que ustedes conocieron se esta encerrando de ella misma para que ustedes no la vean llorar - _yendo a la puerta y se detienen_ \- ella a querido ser alguien digno de ustedes, pero que ustedes no le valoran nada.

—Ella asume todo a tenido miedo desde entonces de quedarse sola, por no mantenerse en control... En no tener el equilibrio de los tres poderes que posee más el de la oscuridad... - _les miro con decepción y pena_ \- él desbordamiento de poder atrae a la desgracia...

—Ustedes la orillaron a tomar esas decisiones, la orillaron a ser lo que es ahora.

 _Se fueron dejando a las chicas con sus mentes llenándose de culpa por lo que le acaban de decir de Serena mas sabiendo la decisión del porque ella les hizo eso hace tres años._

 **Más tarde.**

 _En la madruga Serena dormía, pero no tranquilamente porque tenía una pesadilla que hacia que se removiera y sudara._

—¿Donde estoy? siento como agua en mis manos, pero... Se siente muy tibia... _-se acerca a un gran espejo que se encontraba delante ella y quedo totalmente horrorizada-_ no puede ser... ¿porque tengo sangre?

—Todo es tu culpa asesina.

—No es cierto - _ve al frente personas muertas, sus amigas, familia y Darien_ \- no es mi culpa...

—Eres una asesina tienes la sangre maldita tu destino es matar a personas.

—¡No es cierto! ¡no! - _callendo de rodillas y tapándose los oídos-_ déjenme yo no hice nada.

—Al final no hiciste nada en protegerlos ahora están muertos.

—¡No! - _grito llorando-_ piedad.

—Todo es tu culpa.

—Yo hice todo lo posible, no ya no mas.

—Deberías morir...

—¡No!

 _Despertó agitada, por lo que rápidamente Sakura entro a la habitación y Luna la veía preocupada._

—¿Otra vez son las pesadillas?

—¿Serena que paso? - _ambas se acercaron a ella_ \- tienes un buen rato así, me preocupaste mucho - _poniéndose en sus piernas-_ ¿estas bien?

—Lo siento Sakura - _la castaña le abrazo_ \- y a ti también Luna, lo siento por despertarlas - _hablo tratando de tranquilizar su corazón_ \- ¿que decía cuando dormía?

—Yo no se, me levanté por agua y tu gritaste - _Sakura suspiro preocupada-_ me preocupe, pero por lo que veo tus pesadillas volvieron.

—Yo si se - _ambas le miraron_ \- gritabas decías no a cada rato.

—Sólo es una pesadilla - _Sakura beso su frente-_ gracias... Vamos a dormir nuevamente.

—Si, volvamos a dormir.

 _Sakura antes de salir de la habitación, observó a la rubia preocupada, ya tenía un año que no que Serena tuviera pesadillas y eso le preocupaba._

 **Al día siguiente**

 _En él crow las chicas le contaron a las demás de lo que Sakura y Natsuki les dijo sobre Serena, ellas sin darse cuenta los otros estaban en otra mesa_

—Es eso... -murmuro Setsuna.

—A todo esto - _Haruka bufo molesta y decepcionada de si misma_ \- ¿Qué haremos?

—La verdad no lo se - _Rei respondió un poco desanimada._

—También es tu culpa Rei - _dijo Ami mirándole con reproche-_ no debiste de insistir y Mina trato de callarte.

—Lo siento mucho - _agachó la mirada._

 **En la otra mesa**

 _Sakura les comento lo sucedido con Serena en la noche y eso les preocupaba_.

—Ella ya había tenido pesadillas - _murmuro Andrés bastante preocupado_ \- tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este día.

—¿Tu también? - _Natsuki mordió su labio nerviosa-_ yo igual.

—Si y la verdad, es sobre mi hermana...

—Esperemos que nada malo pase, si recuerdan ella tuvo pesadillas y al poco tiempo... Pasó eso - _comentó preocupada mirandu su vaso-_ y la verdad no quiero que ella sufra de nuevo.

—Hemos estado en paz durante estos meses - _Kero estaba en él hombro de Sakura fingiendo ser un peluche_ \- como para que algo venga de nuevo.

 **Más tarde.**

—Es en verdad lo que digo chicos - _dijo riendo-_ Serena hizo eso.

—Chicos, ahora me doy cuenta... - _frunció el ceño_ \- ¿Ya vieron quien esta ahí?

—¿Quienes?

—Son las chicas, no me había dado cuenta de ellas.

—Es verdad - _Alan se encogió de hombros-_ y no me importa.

 _Al momento escucharon personas gritar tan de repente, las chicas se levantaron mirando hacia afuera y todos ellos se miraron preocupados._

—Es un enemigo - _dijo Michiru y se acercan a los demás-_ ¡vamos!

—Esperen un momento chicas - _apareció asustándolas-_ ese no es un enemigo.

—¿Que dices Sakura? - _Hotaru les miro confundida-_ Así gritan sólo cuando aparece un monstruo.

—Que no es un enemigo... - _volvió a decir suspirando cansada y preocupada_ \- es Serena, el poder de la oscuridad esta en desequilibrio de nuevo y también podría ser que no tiene su collar.

—Ya la encontré - _dijo Andrés mientras cerro una pequeña computadora_ \- ella esta en él parque.

 _Todos fueron detrás de Andrés quien fue el primero en salir, una vez llegaron miraron a Serena, quien observaba con frialdad y expectación a las personas en él suelo._

—¡Serena!

 _La rubia les observó con una mueca de desagrado todas retrocedieron asustadas, sus ojos se encontraban de color negro y sin vida._

—Serena... - _le llamó y observó que tenia su collar consigo_ \- no otra vez.

—Sakura, Natsuki - _las nombradas observaron a Ami_ \- ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Es fácil - _dijo Sakura mirando a todas_ \- tienen que canalizar su poder oscuro.

—¿Como lo hacemos?

—Dándole energía pura de los planetas... - _le respondió a Haruka y les miro con burla_ \- lo hacíamos cuando ustedes dormían, les quitábamos sus energías.

—Sakura, eso es ser muy cruel.

—Bueno, yo soy cruel desde hace un tiempo.

 _Asintieron ignorando a la castaña por lo que mandaron la energía a la rubia, quien rápidamente cayó inconsciente._

Continuará...


	24. Capítulo 24 Problemas

_Todos se acercaron donde estaba Serena que aún tenía su pijama puesta y respiraba tranquilamente._

—Tranquilas - _dijo Andrés ante la preocupación de Sakura y Natsuki_ \- ella esta bien.

—Bien - _suspiro aliviada-_ me alegró mucho que lo esté...

—Si, yo también me alegro que lo este - _cargándola y toco su frente al verla algo roja_ \- pero tiene algo de fiebre.

—Es verdad... - _tomo su mano preocupada-_ mejor vamos a llevarla a casa.

—Vamos, yo pensé que estaba bien cuando la dejé casa - _Sakura bufo preocupada y a la vez aliviada_ \- lo bueno que en esta ocasión, no ocupe la carta del tiempo.

—¿Carta tiempo? - _pregunto extrañada hacia la castaña-_ acaso tu puedes controlar al tiempo

—De hecho _-se encogió de hombros desinteresada-_ si puedo hacerlo.

—¿Como lo haces?

—De hecho tiene cartas mágicas que tienen los elementos naturales y demás cosas.

 _Respondió Serena despertando y todas le miraron._

—Eso es realmente impresionante...

—Yo también me impresione cuando me lo dijo y no pensé existieran algo así - _explico cansada y miro a Andrés_ \- puedo caminar, ahora bájame ya mismo.

—No lo haré.

—Andrés no soy una inválida.

—En vez de ir al departamento de ustedes - _dijo Rei algo nerviosa, por sino aceptaban-_ mejor vamos al templo.

 **Siglo xxx**

 _En la habitación de Rini se encontraba Serenity acostada en un diván leyendo un libro tan tranquilamente, pero su lectura fue interrumpida cuando entro Rini muy apresurada desconcertando a su madre_.

—¡Mamá!

—Rini -l _e miró preocupada-_ ¿qué pasa Rini?

—Sakura me dijo que si puedes ir a la casa del bosque - _ella le miro desesperada y Serenity tuvo un mal presentimiento_ \- porque algo le pasa a mi tía.

—¿Qué tiene Rubí?

—Solo me dijo que le duele mucho él vientre, tiene el dolor desde la mañana - _Serenity se levanto bruscamente del diván-_ ¿qué pasa? mamá no me ocultes nada que ya no soy una niña.

—Cariño... Rubi esta embarazada y falta para que nazca su bebe - _suspiro tomando su broche y apretándolo_ \- puede que este teniendo un aborto espontáneo ahora mismo.

—No puede ser... - _comenzó a llorar-_ ¿estará bien?

—Si llegó a tiempo, si... - _saliendo de la habitación con sus cosas-_ si preguntan por mi, diles que salí de urgencia.

—Si mamá - _le miro preocupada limpiándose las lágrimas_ \- espero estén bien.

 _En los pasillos Serenity caminaba muy a prisa olvidándose que no tenía calzado solo tenía un pensamiento ese abarcaba en Rubí y en su sobrino, cuando la voz de uno de sus sirvientes la saca de sus pensamientos._

—¿Qué le pasa majestad? - _pregunto confundido._

—Estas despierto, necesitó urgente que saquen el carro.

—¿Pasa algo majestad? - _Serenity negó tratando de evitar el tema-_ entonces ahora sacamos él carro.

—¡No! - _dijo al ver que tardarían en sacarlo y traerlo_ \- mejor mi caballo rápido.

—Si mi reina.

—Muchas gracias.

 _Agradeció saliendo del palacio aunque pronto se le unió Mercury._

—Serenity - _señalo hacía atrás_ \- ¿tu sabes porque hay tanto alboroto?

—¡Si! - _se coloco su capa_ \- Mercury necesitó de tu ayuda.

—¿Qué pasa Serenity?

—Majestad, aquí esta su caballo

—Gracias, vamos Mercury... - _subiendo seguida de ella la peliazul-_ llama a todas, hoy necesitó su ayuda rápido.

 _Llegaron un poco lejos del castillo a una gran cabaña, donde esperaba Sakura muy angustiada en la entrada mirando su reloj_.

—¡Sakura! - _Sakura se detiene aliviada y Serenity bajo del caballo_ \- ¿qué le paso a Rubí?

—Se queja de un dolor en él vientre desde la mañana y Andrés, ni Alan están aquí... Estoy angustiada - _dijo apuntó de llorar-_ ¿crees que le pase algo malo a su bebé?

—Si sigo aquí platicando, no lo sé..

 _Se adentro a la casa desesperada aunque su capa no la dejaba avanzar mucho y fue al cuarto de Rubí, quien lloraba en forma de feto sosteniendo su vientre._

—Rubí, tranquila todo estará bien... - _sentándose a su lado acariciando su mano-_ todo estará bien...

—Ya llegaron las demás Serenity - _anuncio entrando al cuarto._

(...)

 _Él llanto de un bebé inundo la habitación y Sailor Cosmos suspiro con alivio al ver a la pequeña en sus brazos, todas le miraron con asombró._

—Serenity - _le llamo asombrada Mars_ \- ¿que fue eso?

—Es un método que la Reina Selene utilizaba en él pasado - _respondió con una sonrisa al ver a la bebé llorando-_ en este tipos de situaciones...

—¿Como aprendiste eso?

—No querrás saber como lo supe Plut... - _Sakura comenzó a limpiar a Rubí y la peliplateada-_ cuando termines, vas a la sala.

 _Todos se dirigieron a la sala no queriendo ver la escena de Rubí en la cama ensangrentada, una vez ahí todas miraban a la pequeña bebé que era arrullada, por Serenity cual ya no estaba transformada, cuando la puerta fue abierta por Andrés._

—Andrés has vuelto - _dijo asombrada-_ ¿que haces tu aquí?

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Rubí? - _pregunto preocupado y mirando a los lados-_ Sakura me llamo hace un rato.

—Sakura... Le dije que no le marcara a nadie - _murmuro molesta-_ mejor sientate.

—¿Y esa bebe? A poco Endimion y tu... - _viéndola pícaramente._

—¡Cállate Andrés! - _dijo muy sonrojada_ \- no digas esas cosas.

—Lo siento mucho... - _riendo al verla sonrojada_ \- ya dime ¿de quien es esa hermosa bebé? - _Serenity iba a contestar-_ bueno no me digas, mejor quiero ver a Rubí.

—Andrés - _Andrés trago duro sabiendo lo que vendría_ \- ¡podrías callarte y dejarme hablar!

—Si, lo siento...

—Bueno, antes que nada toma a tu hija.

—Si claro... Espera ¿que acabas de decir? - _observó a niña y tartamudeo nervioso-_ pero si aún falta cuatro meses.

—Estaba a punto de morir en él vientre de Rubí y ayude a desarrollarlo - _dijo apretando los dientes-_ será que estuvo apunto de perderlo por estrés... ¿acaso estuvieron peleando?

—No, sabes que no, tu sabes muy que ella y yo casi nunca peleamos... - _el miro a la bebé-_ ella es realmente hermosa...

—Se parece a Rubí, toma - _se la da con cuidado y se estira con una sonrisa-_ si me disculpan, en unos momentos yo vuelvo.

 _Se retiro rápidamente antes de que ellas le preguntaran sobre donde iría y en instantes, en la habitación de Rubí despertó, dando un grito que hizo que Andrés entrara rápidamente_.

—Rubí - _entro bastante preocupado-_ ¡¿amor que pasa?!

—Perdí a mi bebé... - _viendo la sabana con sangre que se encontraba en la silla-_ Andrés nuestro...

—No amor, debes estar muy tranquila, mira - _enseñándole a la bebe-_ Serenity la salvó a tiempo.

—¿En verdad? - _dijo llorando al verla_ \- a ver dámela... Ella es hermosa... Ya se como se llamara... Se llamara Ushio.

—Hermoso nombre...

 _Sakura entro junto a las demás sonrió enternecida, aunque negó y suspiro._

—Andrés y chicas - _todas le miraron curiosas-_ salgan un momento de la habitación.

—Pero - _trato de impedir que lo sacara de la habitación._

—¡Dije ahora!

 _Todas salieron inmediatamente de la habitación cuando saco una de sus cartas de pelea, ya la conocían bastante como para saber qué esa carta era peligrosa y una vez solas, Rubí le miro._

—Sakura ¿Qué pasa?

—Ella utilizó mucho poder y probablemente se desmayé en cualquier lugar por falta de energía esta demasiado cansada - _dijo muy preocupada al verla salir de la casa._

—Entonces debemos ir a buscarla.

—Ella estará bien, solo quería decirte eso - _sonrió ya más tranquila y Rubí asintió-_ además necesita un poco de aire fresco, hace tiempo que no veía tanta sangre que se aturdió.

—Me imagino.

 _En él bosque Serenity caminaba desorientada tratando de buscar él camino hacia él castillo, maldiciendo por no haber tomado su caballo cuando salio de la casa al querer despejarse un momento._

—Demonios - _gruñó tocando su cabeza-_ me olvide de traer mi caballo, además ya esta anocheciendo.

Continuará...


	25. Capítulo 25 Soy egoísta

**Siglo xx**

 _Todos miraban a Serena negar él plato de comida alejándolo de ella con una mueca de asco y cubriendo su nariz_.

—No quiero comer... - _comento con voz asqueada_ \- eso huele muy raro.

—Serena - _Andrés se cruzó de brazos, siempre era el mismo problema ella-_ come esto, eso hará que te recuperes.

—Tu sabes - _la rubia bufo molesta por la insistencia_ \- que yo no comeré algo, que no se si es bueno para mi estómago...

—Serena te lo juro que no lo hizo Natsuki, lo hice yo es una receta de abuelo - _comento riendo por la cara de incertidumbre de Serena y la de ofendida de la castaña-_ es la verdad amiga.

—Que bueno, que no es mi mujer -- _suspiro aliviado y susurro-_ y tengo a una que si cocina.

—Pero si es la mía - _Andrés les_ _miro ofendidos._

—Muchachos, estoy aquí y los estoy escuchando - _dijo molesta y Andrés soltó una risa nerviosa-_ además te voy a matar Andrés por responder a eso.

—Ahí va la pelea de siempre - _se cruzó de brazos riendo_ \- ¿nunca dejaran de pelear?

—Recuerda Serena, en una relación debe haber una pelea.

—Bueno eso si, Sakura toda la razón - _Kero apareció frente a todos y los asusto._

—¡No espantes de esa manera Kero! - _tocándose él pecho asustada._

—Ni que estuviera tan feo Sakura.

—Lo siento - _sonrió nerviosa le gustaba molestarlo a veces-_ por cierto ¿donde estuviste Kero?

—Fui por un encargó al futuro de parte de Serena - _contesto y_ _todos voltearon a verla_ \- ¿verdad Sere?

—Así es - _asintiendo y curiosa le pregunto-_ ¿que fue lo paso Kero?

—Estuve espiando como una sombra _-dijo orgulloso-_ aunque me vio el otro Kero...

—¿De que hablan ustedes dos? - _pregunto curiosa Rei._

—De algunas cosas que fui a ver al futuro.

—Kero eso es confidencial, no vayas a decir otra cosa más...

—Lo siento, se me olvido que era secreto...

—Si, no pasa nada ya... - _mordió su labio nerviosa_ \- espero todo haya estado bien.

—Claro con Serenity junto a sus conocimientos y con los métodos de la reina, todo estará bien.

—Serena - _la rubia le miro curiosa y Mina solamente frunció el ceño_ \- ¿has estado en contacto con el futuro?

—¿Se podría saber porque?

—Bueno, antes de encontrar a Sakura, pude encontrarme con Serenity - _comenzó a explicar moviendo las manos desinteresada_ \- quien me dio una advertencia de lo que vendría.

—Entonces fue ella quien te dijo sobre Caos.

—No fue ella.

—Nosotros lo hicimos - _Sakura sonrió orgullosa-_ lo descubrimos más tarde, sólo le advirtió que algo se avecinaba.

—Se supone que es un tabú hablar con tu yo del futuro - _dijo cruzándose de brazos y Serena comenzó a reír nerviosa_.

—Puede que rompí una regla - _todas le miraron con el ceño fruncido_ \- bueno más una regla y más de un tabú, pero fue por su bien - _se defendió rápidamente_ \- no fue por que yo quisiera.

—Cierto, buen punto a tu favor Serena.

—Además, perdón por lo de hace rato... Llega cierto punto donde la oscuridad se desequilibra y hace que pierda él control de mi poder - _rasco su mejilla nerviosa y tomó su collar que Sakura hizo favor colocarselo-_ además no debo quitarme ese collar en estas temporadas, pero fui muy despistada.

—Tranquila - _dijo Ami observando él collar que parecía simple_ \- no pasa nada Serena.

—Si no pasa nada, además yo tengo algo de culpa de que pasará esto.

—No lo es - _sonrió con ternura_ \- debes estar tranquila Rei.

 _Serena se levantó de la cama estirándose un poco y miro a todas con una pequeña sonrisa._

(...)

 _Sakura y Natsuki observaban a Serena dormir tranquilamente en la mesa de cristal, las tres se encontraban en él cuartel._

—Natsuki, la primera fase ya esta completa - _dijo volteando a ver la pantalla._

—De acuerdo - _sonrió anotando algunas cosas en una libreta y observó a Sakura-_ por cierto, ella sigue ocultando cosas a sus amigas.

—A decir verdad, yo haría lo mismo... - _se encogió de hombros mirando de reojo a la rubia y luego a la pantalla_ \- después de todo lo haría si desconfían de mi, como la hacen ellas.

—Tienes toda la razón - _suspiro y dejó la libreta a un lado-_ a pesar de que se aclaró todo, ellas aún siguen descontando nosotros.

—No dijo Serena que serían así una vez que conocieran - _Sakura observó libreta y nuevamente a Serena_ \- sabes, solo esperó que esto no le ocasione problemas de salud de nuevo.

 _Él cuerpo de Serena brillo repentinamente, para después aparecer su ropa de princesa y su luna creciente brillaba levemente._

—Bien, la segunda fase ya esta lista.

—Y la fase tres también - _Sakura sonrió por momentos y Natsuki siguió apuntando-_ su alma ya transcendió.

—Fue muy rápido Natsuki, pero ahora debemos esperar a que termine - _se cruzó de piernas y bufo aburrida_ \- ¿que hacemos por ahora?

 _Voltearon sus sillas hasta quedar frente a frente ya no era necesario estar al pendiente de la computadora durante algunos minutos_

—Sino es imprudencia, cuentame tu vida... Bueno más bien cuentame que fue lo que paso - _Sakura fruncio él ceño por eso y Natsuki se golpeó mentalmente-_ ¿como fue que descubriste él engaño de tu novio?

—Yo... Tenía tan solo 15 años por lo que él y yo cumpliríamos tres años de novios... Si eramos jóvenes cuando nos hicimos novios - _sonrió con tristeza y apretó los puños con fuerza, Natsuki le miro con preocupación-_ yo le iba a dar un gran sorpresa, cuando fui a su departamento... Lo encontré teniendo relaciones con Tomoyo... Quien supuestamente era mi mejor amiga.

—Oh por dios - _Natsuki agarró su mano-_ debió de ser un momento muy impactante ¿verdad?

—De hecho, lo único que hice fue sonreír e irme de ahí, cuando llegue a casa... Me deje caer en él suelo llorando en silencio - _las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sintiendo sus uñas atravesar sus palmas y Natsuki se sintió mal por haber preguntado eso-_ tome mis cosas y huí de Tomoeda llegando aquí a Juban... Me oculte durante un año, mi única compañía fue Kero y mis cartas.

—Hace tiempo querías desahogarte... - _Sakura asintió._

—Ya no lo amo, por que tengo a Alan... Pero me duele la traición de la que una vez llame mejor amiga... - _limpio sus lágrimas con suavidad-_ jamas olvidare algo así... La única que sabe esto es Serena y obvio que Kero... Serena con el tiempo se volvió mi mejor amiga aguanto todo de mi, absolutamente todo...

—Tranquila que todo ya esta bien...

—Gracias por escuchar... - _sonrió con melancolía-_ gracias por estar conmigo.

 _Las castañas se abrazaron aunque comenzaron a reír, pero colocaron atención a la pantalla al escuchar varios sonidos_

—Dejemos de llorar - _Sakura se limpio las lágrimas y sonrió-_ debemos seguir trabajando.

Continuará...


	26. Capítulo 26 ¿Seguir reglas?

**Horas más tarde.**

 _Sakura le acercó unas pastillas a Serena quien se encontraba sentada en aquella mesa._

—¿Es fuerte él dolor? - _preguntó Sakura preocupada-_ si es así podemos ir con la doctora Mizuno.

—Ella dijo que si te daba un dolor fuerte de cabeza como los que te daban en esos días - _se acercó a sobarle un poco la cabeza-_ fueras a su consultorio.

—Estoy bien chicas - _sonrió débilmente y disfrutando el masaje_ \- ya saben que estos procesos me dan mucho dolor de cabeza.

—Lo que me preocupa es dejarte así en él departamento - _Sakura mordió su labio._

—¿No vas a estar Sakura?

—No y me preocupa dejarla sola - _Natsuki se alejó de Serena_ \- más con su consejera felina.

 _Serena suspiro cansada, su amiga siempre se preocupaba de más y jamás la sacaba de ahí, además no iría tranquila a donde sea que va, si no ve a la doctora Mizuno o hace algo_.

—Sakura, estaré bien - _Sakura le observó desconfiada y Serena rodó los ojos_ \- si él dolor persiste, iré con la doctora Mizuno.

—Yo estaré pendiente de ella.

—Muchas gracias Natsuki - _suspiro aliviada-_ me iré tranquila, sabiendo eso... Pero me marcan, si es que van con la doctora.

—Prometido.

 _Dijeron al mismo tiempo Serena y Natsuki, provocando la risa de Sakura_.

 **Más tarde**.

—Creó que si debería ir a ver a la doctora.

 _Murmuró la rubia, ella se encontraba tomando otra pastilla para él dolor de cabeza mientras cerca de su cama se encontraba Luna quien le miraba con preocupación, tenía poco de haber vuelto y que también Sakura se haya ido._

—El dolor es muy insoportable ahora... - _dijo con una mueca mirando la caja_ \- tal vez, con la pastilla se me quitara.

—Se me hace raro, que tan de repente te duela la cabeza así.

—No lo se Luna, tal vez se me quite... - _suspiro cansada masajeando su cabeza_ \- pero son pocas posibilidades.

—Sino se quita mejor ve a un medico o deja que Darien te revise.

—Tengo pensado ir con la doctora Mizuno, pero estoy dejando que se pase un poco para ir - _explicó, hablando suavemente e inclinándose un poco para dejar de sobar su cabeza_ \- sólo esperare un poco.

—Desde que regresaste con Sakura y Natsuki - _entrecerro los ojos y Serena le miro con él ceño fruncido_ \- te duele mucho la cabeza.

—Ya lo se, no me lo recuerdes - _rodó los ojos harta al ver la indirecta de Luna hacia sus amigas castañas-_ además Sakura me dio una pastilla antes de llegar al departamento.

—Pero si no se te pasa iras al medico, como tu dices vas a ir con la mamá de Ami - _ordeno en tono demandante-_ ¿quedó entendido?

—Quedó muy entendido - _respondió riéndose._

—Serena, hay muchas cosas que no cambian.

—Eso lo se y me agrada.

—Por cierto - _Serena le observó curiosa_ \- ¿has ido a ver a tu familia?

—Si, de hecho se fueron a otro estado por unas semanas, por cosas del trabajo de papá - _dijo con simpleza._

—Viajan mucho por en trabajo.

—Si, de hecho antes de saber quién era yo realmente, viajabamos mucho.

 _Serena suspiro colocando música en su reproductor ambas se quedaron en silencio disfrutando la música que se escuchaba en la habitación, hasta que fue interrumpida por él timbre de la puerta principal._

—¿Quien será a estas horas de la mañana? - _pregunto queriéndose levantar._

—Yo me fijo - _se asomó por la cámara de seguridad que estaba en la laptop_ \- son las chicas ¿las hago pasar?

—Claro, dejalas entrar y que pasen directo aca.

—De acuerdo.

 _Luna salio de la habitación dejando sola a la rubia quien miro su reloj de muñeca extrañada a que vinieran a esa hora, pero fue interrumpida cuando entraron a la habitación._

—Hola chicas - _saludo con una diminuta sonrisa._

—Hola Serena, recibimos la llamada de Luna - _respondió preocupada con un paquete en sus manos_ \- diciendo que no te sientes bien.

—Luna... - _le miro enojada y ella miro para otro lado._

—Ella esta preocupada - _la defendió Mina y la rubia suspiro_ \- ¿te encuentras bien Serena?

—Desde que regreso de quien sabe donde con Sakura y Natsuki tiene mucho dolor de cabeza.

—Luna exagera las cosas, que son tan mínimas... - _tocó él puente de su nariz_ \- solo es migraña, me ha dado migraña desde que lidie con esto yo sola.

—Bueno - _Ami tímida se acercó a Serena-_ si quieres te reviso yo.

—Buena idea, tu vas para doctora - _apoyo Rei-_ ¿no es así Ami?

—Si... - _respondió algo sonrojada._

—Bueno me dejare revisar, solo para que Luna deje de preocuparse, al igual que Sakura cuando vuelva a casa - _se rindió y se acomodo en su cama._

—Bueno lo haré ya mismo...- _dijo mientras empezó a revisarla-_ parece que solo es migraña como dices, no tienes nada malo Serena.

—Yo te lo dije Luna, pero no hiciste caso a lo que te dije.

—¿Hiciste algo de presión o frustración últimamente?

—No... No creo, que eso es hacer presión o frustración - _murmuro algo pensativa._

—Ami que le preguntas - _colocando una cara pícara y Serena le miró confundida, sin entender lo que dice-_ no le debes preguntar eso es cosa íntima entre Darien y ella.

—¡Mina! - _exclamo totalmente roja_ \- ¡¿que cosas estas diciendo?!

—Pero es verdad - _exclamó Mina aún burlándose-_ si no, no te hubieras puesto tan roja.

—Pero no es eso, tengo solo migraña... - _respondió mas roja que antes._

—¿Entonces que es? .

—Les contare... - _suspiro haciendo evidente su nerviosismo por contarles_ \- tuve que hacer un pequeño viaje a un lugar y necesite algo de energía para poder hacerlo - _dijo ya desinteresada y encogiéndose los hombros_ \- por eso tengo migraña, no es por lo que dices Mina.

—De acuerdo - _dijo lentamente Ami_ \- a lo mejor es eso...

—Pero Serena... - _Rei habló con lentitud, de la manera misma que Ami_.

—¿Qué sucede chicas? - _respondió un poco asustada al ver sus caras-_ ¿acaso dije algo malo?

—Crees que te libras de nosotras, después de lo que hiciste ahora cada vez que quieras hacer es tipo de viajes del que hablas - _dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada nada agradable para Serena._

—Es cierto lo que dice Lita - _dijo ahora Mina-_ nos tendrás que avisar.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros - _Serena le observó asombrada cuando Rei colocó un dedo en su boca y luego lo alejó_ \- ahora querida princesa, te cuidáremos cuando podamos y sino Luna lo hará.

—Esta bien - _gruño y luego murmuró-_ esta vez me rendiré...

 _Serena suspiro supo que no era bueno discutir él con ellas por él momento claro que ella seguirá haciendo sus cosas como guardiana de la galaxia sin tener que decirles._

Continuará...


	27. Capítulo 27 Nuestro pequeño secreto

_Serena observó la luna, mientras mantenía una taza de café elevada a la altura de su boca y una manta sobre si._

—¿Qué dijo Sakura?

 _Bajo la mirada hacia la laptop que tenía frente a ella y sonrió a la chica de la videollamada._

—Ya sabes la respuesta, se enojo mucho - _soltó una leve carcajada_ \- es gracioso lo que dijo, sólo se fue un rato y ellas llegaron a regañarme.

-¿En serio? - _preguntó y se carcajeo_ \- ¿qué hizo?

—Les marco a cada una, primero calmada por que la calme y después de unos minutos comenzó a gritarles como loca - _explicó e hizo una mueca de nerviosismo_ \- algo le dijeron como para que se pusiera eufórica nuevamente.

—Eso es muy común en Sakura - _aquella chica soltó otra carcajada_ \- lo siento Serena, me tengo que ir.

—Claro, no te preocupes cuídate.

 _La videollamada se terminó y la rubia sonrió levemente, observando la medicina que Sakura le había traído._

 **Días después**.

 _Serena llegaba al templo donde Rei estaba barriendo tranquilamente él patio principal, Serena sonrió al verla y grito._

—¡Rei! - _Rei dejo de barrer al escucharla_ \- ¡hola!

—Hola Serena - _sonrió apoyándose en la escoba_ \- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Nada, pase a saludar por que estoy aburrida en mi casa, Sakura tuvo que salir de urgencia y me dejó sola - _le abrazo con ternura y la pelinegra sonrió_ \- además de que no han regresado donde trabajo ¿te ayudo a barrer?

—Claro, no hay ningún problema - _le da otra escoba, ella la tomó y Rei señalo él otro lado-_ barre por ese lado.

—Bien, sabes una cosa Rei... - _dijo viéndole de reojo-_ estoy muy nerviosa por mi boda.

—Es muy normal que estés así tonta - _sonrío divertida, en su interior sabia que su amiga aún seguía siendo misma_ \- por cierto ¿ya fuiste por tu vestido?

—No, mañana me lo dan - _dijo soltando un bufido de frustración_ \- y ¿ustedes ya fueron por sus vestidos?

—No, aún nos es difícil ir ellos... - _ambas suspiraron-_ ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, dime ¿que pasa?

—Bueno - _Rei se sintió tan nerviosa de repente conociendo él temperamento que ya se cargaba la rubia_ \- puede que suene muy atrevido, pero ¿como te sentiste esos tres años?

—Buena pregunta Rei - _soltó una risa amarga-_ había veces que me sentía sola sin ustedes, aunque otras veces no, por que sabia que ustedes estaban fuera de peligro - _le respondió volviendo a barrer con mucha tranquilidad_ \- además tenía a mi lado a los demás.

—Entiendo... Bueno ya termine - _suspiro y decido dejar de lado es tema._

—Yo igual terminé - _dejando la escoba a un lado._

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Si, muchas gracias.

 _Ella junto a Rei entraron, la pelinegra fue por algo de tomar, mientras Serena veía con nostalgia él cuarto de Rei, donde innumerable veces hacían sus reuniones de estudios._

—Que tiempos - _murmuro melancólica-_ tiene un tiempo que no venia.

-¡Oh! Hola señorita Serena - _saludo Nicolas entrando al cuarto._

—Hola Nicolás.

—¿Qué hace por aquí?

—Estaba aburrida en mi casa, venía a saludar ¿como esta él abuelo?

—El está bien, pero se ha puesto un poco enfermo.

—¿En verdad Nicolás?

—Si.

—Es lamentable escuchar eso... - _dijo y_ _se quedó callada cuando Rei entro a la habitación-_ volviste Rei.

—Claro sólo fui por bebida - _contesto yfrunció el ceño_ \- ¿de que hablan ustedes dos?

—Hablamos de tu abuelo.

—Mi abuelo, él cayó un poco enfermo, pero me dijo él doctor que no es nada grave.

—Entiendo, por lo que veo es que lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? - _viéndola tiernamente al ver una sonrisa en su rostro._

—Si lo quiero mucho, porque fue él único familiar que me recibió.

—Pronto se va a recuperar.

—Muchas gracias Serena, yo espero que lo haga.

—Confía - _dijo dándole ánimos_ \- yo se que si.

—¿Has pasado por alguien así? - _preguntó y eso tomó por sorpresa a Serena-_ enfermo o que haya fallecido.

—Claro que si... Todos pasamos por un familiar así...

 _Murmuro al recordar una cierta persona que su muerte le impacto mucho._

(...)

 _Después de un rato las demás llegaron al templo se extrañaron de que nadie este ya que por lo regular Rei no lo deja sólo._

—Está muy sólo - _Luna miro confundida, mientras buscaba a la pelinegra-_ ¿donde estará Rei?

—Se supone que a esta hora, ella debe de estar aquí.

—¿Si la buscamos dentro?

—Oh Mina, a veces puedes tener buenas ideas.

—Que me trataste de decir, querida Lita - _entrecerro los ojos y se acercó a ella-_ dimelo nuevamente.. _._

—No peleen ahora mismo Mina y Lita - _dijo Haruka y entraron al templo._

—Tal vez este dentro - _Mina comenzó a gritar-_ ¡Rei, sal!

—No puedes ser un poco discreta Mina - _pidió Michiru cubriendo sus oídos-_ ella se enojara al escucharte haciendo tremendo frío.

 _Mina sonrió nerviosa por él regaño de Michiru, aunque Nicolás apareció frente a ellas con su típica sonrisa_.

—Hola chicas.

—Hola Nicolás - _hizo una leve inclinación siendo imitada por Nicolás_ \- ¿sabes donde está Rei?

—Si - _señaló hacia atrás con una sonrisa más grandes_ \- ella esta en su cuarto con Serena.

—¿Esta con Gatita? - _pregunto confundida-_ ¿también esta aquí Gatita?

—Si, ella está desde hace un rato.

 _Serena junto a Rei aparecieron en la entrada riendo, mientras aún platicaban_.

—Creo que se nos pasó él tiempo en él cuarto - _rascando su cabeza mientras observaba su reloj-_ hola chicas ¿en que momento llegaron?

—Hola princesa - _sonrió Hotaru y Serena le devolvió la sonrisa-_ bueno nosotras acabamos de llegar.

—No nos dimos cuenta de su llegada.

—¿Qué les parece ir a comer al Crow? - _propuso Serena._

—Es muy buena idea Serena.

—Entonces vamos, que nos perderemos del especial Andrew.

—Vamos.

 _Comenzaron a caminar dejando detrás a todas, mientras Ami miraba asombrada a ambas chicas._

—Mina - _la rubia le miro curiosa-_ ¿qué les pasa a esas dos?

—¿De que hablas Ami?

—Yo hablo que siempre se quieren matar y ahora ríen tan así.

—Al parecer se cansaron de pelear todo él tiempo.

 _Ambas rieron al ver a las dos reír sin pelear aunque Serena le hizo una seña a Rei._

—Nuestra conversación será secreta.

—Claro que si.

 _Lo que hablaron se quedaría en secreto de ellas dos sin que más personas lo sepan._

Continuará...


	28. Final

_El día esperado llego para Serena, en la casa Tsukino estaban las chicas, Sakura y Natsuki ayudando a una muy tranquila Serena a arreglarse._

—Serena no estas para nada nerviosa - _dijo sorprendida_ \- antes estuvieras mordiendote las uñas.

—"En él fondo si lo estoy... Mentalmente estoy mordiendo las uñas" - _pensó viéndose en el espejo._

—Nosotras le enseñamos a controlar sus nervios - _comento Sakura arreglando últimos detalles tocado de Serena_ \- aunque costo mucho hacerlo.

—Si es cierto... - _apoyo riéndose de forma leve._

—Mejor ni les contamos, porque será muy largo - _dijo molesta Natsuki_ \- y se nos olvidara que hoy estamos en una boda.

—Espera - _exclamó nerviosa-_ tranquila por favor Natsuki... No quiero dejar viudo a Darien.

—Chicas, permiso ya llegaron sus vestidos - _entrando a la habitación con ellos._

—Muchas gracias mamá - _sonrío, pero confundida así escuchar un llanto proveniente de la puerta_ \- ¿papá?

—Primero mi niña se va de la casa repentinamente... - _comenzó a decir en llanto, tanto Sakura y Serena se miraron nerviosas-_ luego mi niña se casara y con un señor...

—Papá... - _golpeó levemente su frente resignada-_ pensé que ya lo habías aceptado.

—Ya Kenji vámonos a terminar de arreglarte - _dijo Ikuko apenada por la situación y se lo lleva._

—Mi papá es tan sentimental.

—Déjalo Serena - _dijo Ami comprendiendo un poco a Kenji-_ hoy su hija mayor y única mujer, se casa.

—Cierto soy su única hija mujer - _Serena solto una leve risa nerviosa_ \- bueno vamos a terminar esto.

 **Una hora después.**

—Serena te ves tan hermosa - _dijo Sakura soltando algunas lágrimas de felicidad._

—Muchas gracias - _agradeció_ _sonrojada mientras y abrazo a Sakura_ \- no llores, que me harás a mi llorar...

—Serena pareces toda una princesa vestida así.

—Muchas gracias Luna.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta - _todos miraron a Mina bastantes curiosos_ \- pero no dejaran pasar gatos a la iglesia.

—Cierto - _dijeron si mismo tiempo ambos felinos._

—Eso no es ningún problema, para mi - _dijo Serena e hizo aparecer su cetro._

—¿Qué harás Serena?

—Bueno, haré esto - _su cetro comenzó a brillar, para luego dos luces envolver a Luna y Artemis_ \- listo ahora podrán pasar a la iglesia.

—Oh vaya... - _pronuncio ya que tomaron forma de humano y Natsuki comenzó a carcajearse-_ ¡que gracioso eres!

—Cierto, muy cierto Natsuki - _Sakura olvidó de haber llorado, para luego ambas se soltaron a reír de Artemis-_ el es muy gracioso.

—Natsuki y Sakura - _ambas chicas le mirarón sin riéndose-_ ¿de que se ríen ustedes dos?

—Es que Serena - _la rubia le miro curiosa_ \- ellas se ríen de Artemis

—No se rían de mí por favor - _dijo ofendido._

—Debo admitir, que si eres muy gracioso Artemis - _se burlo y paro cuando tocaron la puerta_ \- ¿quien es?

—Soy yo, soy Sammy.

—Pasa hermano - _permitió él acceso y al entrar Sammy quedó con la boca abierta_ \- que tal Sammy ¿como me veo?

—Te ves realmente hermosa...

 _Serena se sonrojo su vestido eras totalmente hermoso era bastante sencillo, pero elegante encajando con su personalidad y tenía toques de color rosa, su color favorito_.

—Aunque no puedo creer que te cortaste tu cabello, para tu boda.

—Pero me gusto el corte - _dijo observando su cabello cortado por debajo de los hombros-_ además es para cerrar ciclos...

—Por cierto - _observó a las demás_ \- ustedes no se quedan atrás

—Gracias Sammy - _Natsuki se levantó y observo su reloj_ \- es hora de irnos.

 _Todas se fueron iban en carros separados algunos iban con sus familiares o novios, pero Serena iba en él carro de su papá cuando de repente una luz cegó a todos provocando que Serena cubriera sus ojos con el ramo y pronto este brillo desapareció mostrando a la reina Selene frente a Serena._

—Pequeña princesa.

—¡Madre! - _exclamó feliz llevaba tiempo sin verla-_ pensé que no aparecerías él día de hoy.

—Te vengo a felicitar hija por fin... - _dijo con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro-_ su amor es correspondido después de mucho tiempo.

—Gracias mamá te lo agradecemos fue gracias a ti... - _agradecio con una gran sonrisa, mientras padres escuchaban atentos a la plática de ambas_ \- por tu sacrificio... Que pudimos estar juntos de nuevo y darme una familia maravillosa.

—Me gustaría estar contigo, pero mi energía no dura mucho...

—Yo lo entiendo madre.

—Se muy feliz Serenity - _desaparecio con una sonrisa._

—Ella... Serena... - _hablo una vez que desapareció la reina-_ se parece mucho a ti

—Lo se muy bien... - _sonrió mostrando una sonrisa melancólica-_ eso nos decían en él milenio, pero casi no convivíamos

—¿Por que?

—Por que hubo un tiempo en él que la luna y la tierra estaban en guerra, por lo que mamá ya no pasaba tiempo conmigo bueno ni siquiera mis guardianas, solo Luna.

—Entonces fue muy duro verdad

—No casi - _sonrió traviesa al recordar sus escapadas_ \- lo que nadie sabia, que cuando me sentía sola iba al planeta Urano.

—¿Al planeta Urano?

—Si Haruka, es protegida por Urano él planeta del viento - _explicó guiñando él ojo-_ pero es secreto.

 _Llegaron a la iglesia todos esperaban cuando empezaron la misa, dijeron todo, cuando de repente dos chicas bastantes entidad aburridas y fastidiadas de que no terminara hablaron al unísono_.

—¡Padre caselos de una vez, que no ve que nos esta aburriendo con tanta palabrería! - _grito Mina al igual que Natsuki_

—¡Mina/Natsuki! - _le regañaron ambos._

—En donde iba - _tosió molesto por la interrupción_ \- bueno Darien chiba, aceptas a Serena Tsukino como tu esposa.

—Aceptó.

—Serena Tsukino aceptas como esposo a Darien Chiba.

—Aceptó.

—Los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

—¡Por fin! - _grito Natsuki._

—Nunca cambias Natsuki - _se dio leves golpes con la palma de su mano en la frente al salir de la iglesia._

—Pero así me quiere, mi querido Andrés - _respondió abrazando a Andrés_

—Pues si por mala suerte de el.

—¿Qué dijiste? - _pregunto al fingir que no escucho-_ no te escuche

—Ah no, que suerte de él tenerte... - _nerviosa y Darien junto a Serena_ \- miren ahí están los recién casados.

—Muchas gracias

—Felicidades princesa - _felicito Setsuna._

—Gracias Setsuna, pero soy Serena.

—Es la costumbre.

—Muchas felicidades

—Gracias Hotaru

—Vámonos a la fiesta.

 _Exclamó Mina provocando la risa de todos._

 **En la fiesta**

—Esta realmente hermoso - _dijo maravillado Darien_ \- ¿quien hizo esto?

—La verdad no se amor, pero quien lo hizo - _Serena observó de la misma manera-_ está espectacular.

—Serena.

—¿Qué sucede Rei? - _pregunto curiosa_

—Bueno queríamos saber - _las demás acercaron-_ ¿te gusto él regalo?

—Si y mucho...

—Que bueno que te gustó, por que fue parte de las de tu trabajo _-Serena sonrió emocionada_.

—Muchas gracias.

 _Serena las abrazo, realmente estaba feliz por fin se permitía ser feliz._

 **Mas tarde.**

—Ya nos vamos.

 _Anuncio Serena con una gran sonrisa._

—Que tengan un buen viaje - _deseo Michiru._

—Si cuidala Darien y cuidado con que le hagas algo - _y amenazó Haruka._

—Lo haré y no te preocupes por eso, tienes mi palabra que no le hará nada.

—Hacen la tarea - _ambos inmediatamente estaban súper rojos-_ queremos un bebé cuando vuelvan.

—¡Sakura! - _le regaño Alan._

—Lo siento amor - _se disculpó a_ _gachando la cabeza y murmuro-_ ya me pegaron sus estupideces...

—A nosotras no nos eches la culpa.

(...)

 _Se fueron a cambiarse, para luego retomar su camino donde llegaron al aeropuerto una vez en él avion donde Darien fue al baño y la rubia se quedo sola haciendo una llamada_.

—Me acabo de casar - _dijo con suavidad mirando su anillo en su dedo_ \- si... Esperó verte muy pronto... Se alegrarán mucho al verte... Yo también deseo verte... Si... Te quiero.

 _Colgó con una sonrisa guardando su celular y acomodándose en su asiento para poder dormir._

 **Un Mes después**

 _Serena miro con los brazos cruzados a sus amigos quienes prácticamente estaban hincados en él suelo pidiéndole ayuda._

—Por que siempre aceptó a cosas que no me incunben - _se dijo mentalmente y suspiro_ \- pero esta bien...

—¿Entonces nos ayudarás? - _pregunto con esperanza._

—Claro que lo haré... - _volvió a suspirar y asintió-_ les ayudaré, pero solo está vez.

—Nos has salvado la vida bombón

—Son tan exagerados chicos... - _negando con la cabeza_ \- pensé que yo era la insistente

—Muchas gracias Serena.

—No hay de que, pero por favor ya déjenme trabajar.

—Lo siento - _Taiki se levantó avergonzado_.

—Ahora largo de aquí - _moviendo sus manos_ \- diablos, vuelvo a decir que yo era la insistente _._

 _Una vez que todos se fueron la rubia suspiro._

—Entonces hoy a las siete ¿verdad? - _susurro agarrando su teléfono_ \- bien...

 **Unas horas después**

—¡Hola chicas!

 _Serena saludo a sus amigas quienes acaban de llegar al parque y se levantó de la banca_.

—Hola Serena - _Mina saludo acercándose a ella_ \- ¿para que nos citaste a esta hora?

—Esperen unos momentos...

—¿Porque no nos dices ahora?

—Ahora no, dije - _dijo riendo y buscando a los lados disimuladamente_ \- no sean desesperadas.

—¿De que te ríes? - _pregunto confundida._

—De nada Sakura.

 _Todas comenzaban a desesperarse por que Serena no les decía nada, se confundieron mas cuando ella sonrió señalando hacia atrás y voltearon encontrándose con los chicos._

—Chicos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Nosotros...

 _Todos se inclinaron frente a ellas con varias cajitas, Serena se sentó en la banca mirando como les proponían matrimonio y ellas aceptaban._

—Es un bonito final después de una ardua batalla de tres años...

Fin


End file.
